


【FF14|于桑】蜃楼之城（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 老黄粱太太的约稿，禁止二次上传。感谢老黄粱不嫌弃我TTWTT起稿于20200105，完稿于20200628.===*向导！于里昂热/哨兵！桑克瑞德，种族不变。*魔法与剑与科学AU，人物形象等同3.x。*含R18内容。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515701
Kudos: 8





	1. 01.太阳神

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgarden/gifts).



【1】

失去其中一方，或者远离静室，世界荒芜嘈杂得就像只有恶魔才知道的真相，丑恶而令人生厌，任谁想要继续对它保有爱意，多半不是自我满足，就是痴人说梦。

尤其是吵得连自己心跳声都听不见的时候，自己是死是活都不知道，拿什么谈爱和保护？

要说现在大脑还在思考，桑克瑞德几乎不敢相信。诚然，“不敢相信”也是思考的一部分，脑子里能有这种字眼，说明这个脑子还没彻底被长久连成一片的噪音碾成花生酱。

他想自己可能只有在这种时候才会怀念所谓故乡的海水，虽说这些怀念得要到脑子安静下来以后才能成型，怀念也成怀念的一部分，但在脑子安静清醒时，一想到此刻他在“怀念所谓故乡的海水”，这种感觉就不叫怀念了。这种感觉会连同此刻处境一起，化成几天不眠不寐的根源。幼年时根本不懂得如何处理噪音，海之都的地下街实际上不过是普遍定义的贫民窟与垃圾堆，到桑克瑞德明白他这种人的“平静”须得以条件苛刻的环境换取，对那个所谓的故乡回忆，就与携死后记忆转生之人对地狱的回忆无二了。

但也有可能因为这回境遇同过去有过的几次相比糟糕得史无前例，桑克瑞德居然知道自己的大脑除了麻木地吸收噪音以外仍在思考，哪怕噪音早已吵闹得超出了可承受极限。他惊讶于自己没有被它们弄得像从前接连给干得意识空白，还听得到思绪排列成文字如同印章一颗颗扣在纸上和桌面上的声音，甚至能想得起他头一次品尝到真正的安静的那一刻。那时他沉在水中，想浮上水面呼吸却还有至少五六次划开手脚的距离，要再不快点，他就会被溺死。可他竟然犹豫着要不要浮上去。水压着五脏，胸口沉闷，温度冰冷，四肢沉重，浮上去就能活命，可水中则拥有他从有记忆起不曾体验过的阒寂。他可以捕捉到鱼鳃滤过海水汲取氧气的动静，比人类呼哧的鼻音动听。要是他一直下沉，他就将理解从未理解过的“永恒”。

「生是一瞬而已，对星球万物而言。死亦是一瞬，可足以将一切定格。」

他无法呼吸，思绪却伸出十指，拨开海水。若他浮上去的地方是海面中央，也许月亮升起的声音亦能动听得与海底一般。

那双手扩开的波纹越来越宽，但桑克瑞德又开始坠落。这回他该唏嘘自己还是败给了多余的感知，因为这点思绪徒有其表，不能为他解答为什么水面上和水面下同样安静，有生存之机，他却还在下坠。

拨弄水面的手停了一会，反向桑克瑞德合拢。

「月已西沉……」

这双手拢紧了桑克瑞德的身躯，掌纹细腻，唯独两根指头的两个关节稍硬。它们的主人想起了这点，把它们藏进另一种柔软之下。

“我找到你了。”手掌的主人说，“我找到你了……”

听上去多么悦耳，随便一个关在牢房中饱经折磨的俘虏都乐意听到这种呼唤，不过这其中不包括桑克瑞德。

他的思考能力逐渐恢复，说明他的向导来了；他的向导来到敌人的阵营中，说明这个向导抗命了。抗命意味着回去后不管是桑克瑞德还是这个向导都得挨上其他管理者一顿责备，处罚轻重则视抗命的后果而定。那么，向导决定抗命赶来这里找他，付出了什么后果作为代价？

桑克瑞德撑起眼皮。以他目前状况，想在物理上看到什么是不太可能，不过他尚未离开那片海，精神世界里的幻影还是看得到的。

他那向导果然就在海面上。明明不会游泳又非得找法子在水面上行走，有时候顽固不化的这个向导，果不其然，在他的海面上盖了一座岛屿，此时正在重建屏障，张开臂膀的姿势就像雅·修特拉会做的那样。

桑克瑞德望着对方的背影，随着屏障修复，桑克瑞德自身隔离过重感知的能力也恢复了点儿。

“你就呆在那吧，于里昂热。”

桑克瑞德用这死灰中挖出的碎片般的力量筑起自己的屏障，不等向导回答，自顾自划出界限。于里昂热回身想跑来阻止，但新的屏障已然筑成，将向导拦在外头。

力量不多，屏障可保护的范围也不大，不过仅是隔离共感大概是够了。桑克瑞德的意识蜷在屏障内侧，舔了舔舌头，尝到比海水更重的咸腥味。皮肤、肌肉、内脏、骨头，痛觉已经不能区别彼此，伴随于里昂热安抚和稳定他的知觉，仿佛海中地震翻上的石笋，凶烈地高耸出海面。

于里昂热局促地扶着屏障，不敢发力，只得好好劝告。

“请打开它……医生很快就到，届时止痛效果不会影响我。请打开它。”

“出去。”

“桑克瑞德。”

“出去，出去。已经够吵了，别来吵我……”桑克瑞德疲倦地望着擦着脚边逐渐长高的石笋，“我没有让你进来。”

于里昂热不再吭声，过不了多久，那精灵族如桑克瑞德所愿，修好精神屏障后从男人的想象力匿去了身影。

多日来和空气一样持续在桑克瑞德脑子里长鸣的噪音终于退了潮，取而代之的是先前被大脑忽视的痛觉，势如破竹地疯长，很快刺穿了天空。

桑克瑞德用仅存的这点力气死死维系自己的屏障，合上本就在现实中看不清东西了的双眼。于里昂热在旁边呼唤医生的声音撞着耳膜，吵闹得要命。

【2】

这原本是个很简单的任务，照桑克瑞德的效率，不过三四天就能完成。就算不带于里昂热一起，以桑克瑞德作为哨兵的素质，往返各一天，时间足够他撑回塔里休息。但临出发前，不等于里昂热开口，桑克瑞德就先做了不带向导的决定，理由是“无暇照顾”。

无稽之谈。于里昂热和这个男人出过的任务不在少数，比此次任务先决条件凶险得多的亦然。且不说于里昂热自己能照顾好自己，桑克瑞德的态度就已经说明了问题。

于里昂热反复解读这份任务书的信息，但看不出和往常相较的奇特之处。他一再要求，却拗不过桑克瑞德坚持，只得放任男人如此决定。

事实上于里昂热明白自己从某个时间段起，拗不过桑克瑞德的地方越来越多了。私人问题暂且不论，工作上最为明显。还是配合，还是搭档，可配合和搭档之下的感觉已经不同了。

区别之处很难快速表述成文，于里昂热只在桑克瑞德强硬地拒绝他同行独自出发执行任务当晚，独自前往塔地下最深处的密室。

虽说对外叫密室，知情人都将它称为“最上下层”，真实用途则被严密地封锁。最上下层以下是人类当前能查阅到的知识所不能及的空间，层内则保存了塔的核心。

“塔”由材质奇特的石块筑成，耸立在现存文明的中央，整座塔约有五十层表露在地面上，地下直到最上下层为止亦有约十多层的深度。不同的语言对塔有不同的称呼，有的称其为“回廊”，有的称其为“纽恩克雷夫”，也有的称“御柱”。但人们对它的共同认知还算统一，那便是在世界于数百年前历经毁灭文明的灾祸中，少部分人依据预言聚集在这座塔周围才得以幸存，所以虽然它是一座老旧的石塔，在百余年来已消亡的文字中，仍能找到将它称作“方舟”的记录。

灾祸令人类可活动的空间缩小到以塔为中心往外半径不到一千星里的范围，范围以内，空气、光线、水源和以太尚适宜生物生存，范围以外则是由极纯粹以太构成的魔物居住占领。根据灾祸后领导重建的贤人记录，正是这些魔物吞吃了世界。这是个古怪得诡异的概念，但至今可查阅的造影图片和画像显示，边境外不可生存的区域中的建筑物残骸上就有这些魔物啮咬过的痕迹。几百年来人们不时对边境外进行探索，也目击证明了魔物几乎无所不吃。（*注1）

现今时代，塔由当年引领幸存者建设塔周围可生存环境的贤人组织管理，塔四周的居住圈也已经形成了一定格局。然而塔的影响力如同水纹，越接近中心资源越富庶，边境附近则备受魔物侵扰。所幸贤人们对已有资源踏勘充足，塔在灾难中保护出生态圈也算完整，多年努力下来，纵使建设侧重程度依照中心距离倾斜，彼此之间也非天与地的差距。

为了充分了解对人类在这个小小范围内还能生存多久的疑问，贤人们同样探究过“塔”的奥秘，最终止步于“最上下层”的核心。而这由无数先辈前赴后继研究、开掘与守护的核心，到了于里昂热面前，再到前不久，已经具有新的定义。

作为特殊的知情者和当代塔的管理组织一员，于里昂热拥有进入“最上下层”的权限。

“最上下层”以内皆为重重结界，一晃眼如置身海中的玻璃箱。只是这片海色非人类所能承受，要是轻易跨过结界，就有可能掉进界限模糊、概念混沌的地方。

构筑结界的力量深厚，数百年来先辈层层加固，摸上去和玻璃无二，彼方可见的景象也因结界太厚而线条失落。于里昂热想见的那个人，现在在色调均衡的纯蓝色中就如由海底飘落的雪花堆叠，他多少澎湃心境，都因它过于深邃神秘而化作梗在喉间的呜咽。

“敏菲利亚。”

一番努力以失败告终，于里昂热苦涩地、艰难地发出那个人名字的音符，扶着监测结界牢固情况、到访者停留时长以及到访者对结界四周较浓以太承受度的仪器。

“我只打扰你这么……几分钟。如果你还听得见，如果我们至交多年的心意不曾褪色，是不是可以向我建议一二，告诉我如何面对……”

但结界后方的人影已不会说话。按照进人类走入结界后方的意义而言，这个影子也连“人影”都不算了。再问敏菲利亚尚为“人类”时的心境，似乎不可能了。

“你是否也如此面对过……是否也是——”

他踌躇徘徊，几次意图深入追问又开不了口，直到设置在结界旁的水晶摆锤摆够次数，钟声提醒他注意人类在这种环境中可停留的时间限制，适时离开。

即便手持权限，该遵从的规则也应遵从。于里昂热无奈而失落，亦对浪费了宝贵时光的自己失望不已。

“啊啊，命运这般循环，现如今，我同时体会了欺瞒与被欺瞒两者之争……唯独循环罅隙，桑克瑞德承担争斗结果的位置并未改变。因果的轴心，总是始终如一的那个人，由此次次磨损……”

他退出最上下层，落下重重重锁。地底潮湿寒凉，于里昂热握紧衣领，深吸着气挺直胸板，拾级回到地面，在悄寂的夜空底伫立良久，再返回位于塔中的书房，拾取读物，着手准备渡过熟悉同时又因桑克瑞德的反常变得陌生的夜晚。

桑克瑞德的任务点离塔很远，近于边境的小片崇山峭壁。考虑到不能轻易暴露身份，于里昂热没有在远行者身上施放向导素标记，桑克瑞德同样熟稔地用了点手段暂时掐断联系，使得于里昂热短暂空茫了一阵子，书本翻过去的纸张字段读不入味。

恍若吃了一块没有放盐的蘑菇，于里昂热写了几段笔记后放下笔一看自觉简直文句不通，只好放平双手，孤寂地陪着灯光枯坐，浑不觉天色层层转亮。

清晨将至时分，雅·修特拉趁塔的工作者们睡眼惺忪之际敲响了书房门，把于里昂热从迷迷蒙蒙的浅眠里惊醒。

“我听说你昨晚去了最上下层。”猫魅族贤人如其一贯，人还没踏过门槛，山头已风声烈烈，“几个月了吧，敏菲利亚的状况没有异常，你去那儿做什么？”

于里昂热打算给她倒水，可雅·修特拉的语气咄咄，倒水的打算很快取消。

“思念。”

“思念勉强算个理由，不过赶上桑克瑞德出门，你的思念真是耐人寻味。”

“睹人思情，睹物思情，本质并无区别。思情潮起，非人即物，桑克瑞德不在这里，那便是看到能让我思念敏菲利亚的物了。”

“好啊，那你倒说说，看到了敏菲利亚的什么让你想她了？”

于里昂热没料到好友追问得这么深，无言地摊手认输。

“天没亮书房的灯也没灭，一看就知道你要么睡不着，要么忘了吹灯。这不正常吧，于里昂热。是因为那家伙不肯让你跟着一块出任务？”

“一次拒绝，表象而已。”

修特拉狐疑地抱起胳膊，双眼眯成白玉雕琢的针。

“你们的事我不好多讲。但是你突然去看她，回来后的行为表现也不正常。你想想看，桑克瑞德肯定不希望你这么不正常。他和敏菲利亚都托付了你很多东西。”

“忠言金贵，铭记五内。”

“是就好了。”

于里昂热这才给友人倒来清水，氛围趋缓。

“不过啊，于里昂热……你这样让我想起一件事，敏菲利亚与核心融合之后，桑克瑞德问过我。”

他绷起神经：“是桑克瑞德问你？”

“本来吧，我也不在意，我以为他和你谈过。不过看你这个样子是没谈过吧。”

“啊啊，视内容而定……”

“他问我，相不相信你的决定。其实原话跟我转述差得远呢，巴拉巴拉啰里啰嗦一大堆的，问些我对你的决定怎么看怎么想，但是根本意思差不多。”她笑了笑，“你觉得我答了什么？”

“是我亏欠在先，哪敢轻易替你作答，贸然说你会相信我，那是自傲自大……于情于理都是不该。”

“那我就来问你。”

雅·修特拉态度忽而高傲凌厉起来：“于里昂热，要是有资质去调节核心力量的人是桑克瑞德，你还会做一样的决定吗？”

和蔼的注视成了逼视。于里昂热想了想桑克瑞德的样子。敏菲利亚与核心融合后，桑克瑞德在忙碌之余停下思索什么时，偶尔也会向自己投向这种眼神。

不过几个月来，那男人都没曾这样问过。

“我想，答案并不难……唯有这件事，我敢揣测他的心意。要是条件允许，他对代替敏菲利亚……绝无二话。”

好友的眼神说明她对于里昂热的说法并不满意。

“桑克瑞德避重就轻是因为他善于撒谎，你避重就轻，是因为你没想过，还是想不明白？”

于里昂热张了张口，可话未成形，修特拉就撇下他回身对着走廊，嘴里不满地念念叨叨。

“我问的是你，不是问他。你真不懂还是假不懂啊……”

“实在抱歉，让你担心了。”

“哼。”

精灵对好友离去的背影稍稍鞠躬，脸朝着地面和自己的鞋尖，那没能答给修特拉的话呼成叹息。

“也许……”

他回头环视书房，晨光投在窗边吊床上，吊床底下还摆着桑克瑞德临走前忘记收起来的武器箱。往时桑克瑞德会在这儿小憩，由于里昂热调整信息过载的感官。于里昂热定了定神，压制被截断联系造成的些许空落。

“也许等你回来，是得抽空仔细谈谈……”

然而事实远非精灵设想。预定四天内结束的任务到期，于里昂热收到的却是那哨兵失去联络的坏消息。桑克瑞德在塔内情报线上责任不小，这一失联，情报组乱成一团。

传令官找上于里昂热的书房将精灵请到塔顶层的会谈室，直到这时于里昂热才得知桑克瑞德在任务中前往了不该去的地方。

“他没有向你传递信息？”鉴于失踪者身份，组织决定派出的应急指挥者为阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔。他们彼此熟络，但熟络不意味着处理方式可以忽视局势随意从轻。听闻桑克瑞德不仅没有让于里昂热跟随，连两人间的联系都切断了，阿尔菲诺明显表现出了动摇，“这……就是说，你也不知道他去了哪里？”

“追溯的重点不在于此，阿尔菲诺大人。兹事体大，我有必要直接询问随他出行的士兵。”

既是塔管理组织的一员，又是一线战斗者的哨兵失联，即便必要时仍需按照惯例优先保全向导放弃遇险的哨兵，这一决定也得慎之又慎。于里昂热瞥了眼会谈室一角，注意到负责带领向导前往疗养室以备万一的医师已经等在旁边。等待他要找的士兵进入会谈室期间，于里昂热都对这名医师在场的意味不发任何评论，只专注梳理自身精神链条，将精神向导召至身旁。

和桑克瑞德同行的士兵脸上还挂着彩，神情显得胆怯而又着急，两只眼睛偷偷在于里昂热与阿尔菲诺身上来回。

于里昂热请这士兵坐下，又让一旁的医师给他补一补伤口。

“他失踪了多久？”

“两天半前，任务完成时，在撤退路上，我们被人偷袭……到现在有两天。”

于里昂热算了算，四天的任务期加两天失踪总计六天，没有向导素安抚感知的桑克瑞德再怎么能忍，客观上也快要到极限了。

“我目前没有事，意味着桑克瑞德还活着。”

阿尔菲诺担忧地看着于里昂热从资料里抽出桑克瑞德的任务书，比对地图。

“任务点所在与龙族的旧栖息地很近……”

精灵上下扫视目标点附近其他区域，画上几个标记，又听完士兵叙述，皱起眉头。

“攻击者身份不明，确实是在你们撤离时发起偷袭的？”

“是、是的。那时候场面混乱，地形也不适合防守。敌人都穿着斗篷，没有标识，也没有……”

“不是不适合防守，而是敌人一开始就占领了易守难攻的地区。”于里昂热观察发生战斗的地点，回忆那里的地形特征，“你们去时不经过此处，也不是预定的返回路线。为什么改换了路线？”

“是！任务中龙族的吐息震塌了山道，临时改换。”

“那是桑克瑞德决定的吗？”

“是的。”

“我猜你们从塌陷山道中撤退时，桑克瑞德一直在队伍侧翼。”

“对、对……”

阿尔菲诺忍不住插嘴问：“这是什么意思？”

“意思是，山道突发塌陷，在撤退路线仅有一条、又预计前方有埋伏的情况下，桑克瑞德在侧翼做诱饵。”

“不……他早知道有埋伏？”

“他是哨兵。”于里昂热叹着气折好地图，“他的责任就是‘了解’，我不在场的话，他还必须‘决策’。那片山区地势险峻，原定下山路线被摧毁，可走的地方就是崖壁边缘，他们不得不走。阿尔菲诺大人……”

精灵深呼吸一次，也看到旁边士兵期待的目光。

“请允许我去找他。”

似乎对这个刚成年不久的恩师之孙而言，于里昂热这么多言语里，只有这一个请求不在意料外。出于人情，阿尔菲诺自然乐意同意，但他们的时间不多，担起失去一个向导的风险和代价远大于失去一个哨兵。

选择之难显而易见，于里昂热平静地将地图揣进长袍外兜。

“他还不会死去。直到目前为止，以他能做到的极限为算，我还一切如常……”他将握在袖管里的拳头放近下颌，“……他没有到能离去的时刻……”

他又转向那名报信的士兵：“我应对您的诚实与勇敢致谢。请问您的名字是？”

“我只是个小人物。”士兵惶恐摇头，“您叫我劳伦修斯就好。”

“劳伦修斯。”

于里昂热重复了一次，蓦地睁大眼睛。

“劳伦修斯？”

这个名字属于一个将死者，其人抑或已在牢中丧命。

于里昂热不自信地喃喃这一名字，贴着下颌的拳头握得指甲都陷进肉里。

“不，你不该叫劳伦修斯……”

他明白过来，自己的记忆和精神力发生了混乱。会谈室的景象急遽褪色，光线惨白而刺眼。伴着状况认知的概念恢复，耳边震动起不正常的巨响，神经也受到撕扯感侵袭。于里昂热退了一步，背部撞着一堵墙。

桑克瑞德的屏障横在他身后，不允许他再靠近一步，可屏障上的龟裂刺痛了手掌。

精灵的拳头紧顶着下颌的骨头，眼前人影急急来回；好几个人在呼叫支援，又有好几个人送来支援的物品。他们身上散发着浓重的药味，但于里昂热记得医师们身上药味并不这么重。

一切大概源自于这些人的救治对象已然濒临失控的知觉，照这么下去，那人约摸离堕入空洞不远了。精灵举起另一只手敲敲脑袋好让视线清明，方便他寻找求助对象。

“修特拉。”他叫住医师中间的好友，“我进去看看他。”

“你在添乱。”雅·修特拉训斥道，“你会被卷进去的。”

“神游时间太久，再失控下去就不可挽回了。”

“那你这时候过去——”

“没有事。”于里昂热向治疗室走去，“我会保护好自己。将哨兵带出空茫野境，本就是向导的职责。”

“于里昂热！”

修特拉冲上来拦在精灵面前，神情反常。他们鲜少能见到这位好友镇定捏着一个想法，又为他人的行动惊慌的模样，于里昂热扬起眉毛，扶稳她的肩膀。

“着实少见。”于里昂热轻声说着，露出微笑，“我们的雅·修特拉女士这般彷徨无措。”

“我有种不太好的预感。”

“您认为我该放弃他么？”

“不是，我想说，我们要不另外想想办法。我总觉得……我总觉得说不好以后还会有比这更严重的。如果，万一——”

于里昂热挑高视线。现实与精神世界交界的细线一晃，长满尖刺的石笋遍布了他的视野，被刺破的天空砸落水晶似的碎片。

桑克瑞德的身影在石笋缝隙中隐隐可见，但石笋仍不断生长，连于里昂热在敌营中找到男人、将其从拷问架上摘下来时踏过的男人精神世界中那波海面，都快被石笋填满，能看到桑克瑞德的缝隙也越发可怜。

“所有努力，皆为杜绝这种万一。‘万一’是一时坑孔，须得小心谨慎应对，但不是心怀提防与畏惧，困足不前。”

他坚定地抵着门扉推开一条缝，门内屋中那被医师包围起来的男人攥着床沿，医师无暇照顾的指节伤痕发着脓，骨节青白。

“你还记得前几天我问你的话吗？”雅·修特拉在精灵身后追问，但于里昂热假意听不见，驱开两位医师，将桑克瑞德揽进怀里。

【3】

于里昂热又来了，不用睁眼去看都知道。他们的争执不在表面，不是谁和谁冷面相对四目瞪视，也不是言辞激烈针尖麦芒。可能在于里昂热眼中，他们甚至没有争执，仅是单方面过意不去——比过意不去多一些，可桑克瑞德觉得没有必要用愧疚给那精灵增加累赘——而已。

于里昂热会来，当然会。如果不会，于里昂热就不是于里昂热了。很多时候这个精灵族表现得像个边缘人，但却比许多桑克瑞德见过的人纯粹。经历过末世、在一座神秘石塔的力量庇佑下、居住在一片历史上不过小岛幅员的区域里犹如牢笼中鸟的人类，或是延续，或是屈服，或是另有他谋，内心永远不被片寸土地束缚，只要接触过代表这些人心声的垃圾、废物、喧哗、腐臭，“于里昂热”就显得可贵得多。

这么说就像在渴望于里昂热的向导素，桑克瑞德冷笑着否定了自己。

天空的碎片砸在他脚边，玻璃罩般的蔚蓝色穹隆已所剩无几，背后黑兽骨翅大张，口含狱火獠牙以待。那就是吞噬哨兵的地方，可能在其他哨兵的想象中它还有别的形象，但桑克瑞德只认得这一头。它在五年前从边境外袭来，吞吃了他们的老师。人类苟活几百年，突然遭此大灾，逃也逃不出牢笼，还以为这才是真正的末日呢，那么把它当做自己末日的象征好像也不为过吧。

这时候于里昂热闯进来，一定也想好了跟他一块掉进井里的后果。而即使这样于里昂热依旧来了，说明这向导笃信这个后果绝不发生。

代价是什么呢？

桑克瑞德不情愿那精灵靠近自己岌岌可危的屏障。于里昂热以为他是为了什么才不肯解开屏障的？雅·修特拉来过一次，可她已经失去了伊达，也不是桑克瑞德的精神结合对象，无法靠近和看清这里，赶走她轻而易举；修特拉肯定告诉过于里昂热这里很危险，以她聪慧，说不定连桑克瑞德有目的要阻止他们这一点都说了，于里昂热没想过么。

他不想要这家伙的向导素。在任务里找到的东西，他想交给天空背后的巴哈姆特，而不是于里昂热。

桑克瑞德支起手臂，试图修补屏障上的裂缝，但于里昂热比他快——这家伙身上没有伤，较量一开始就不公平。这向导的快速里有种慌慌张张的味道，一定是不晓得桑克瑞德为了活下来、寻找逃跑机会和不给敌人发觉自身哨兵体质做过多少努力。他可神游了好几天，封锁感官，焦点聚集在——视觉？嗅觉？不是视觉就是嗅觉，总之不是两者以外的其他——其中一种上，不因剧痛与鄙劣环境产生过分反应，不给拷问者任何把柄。他是个哨兵没错，但他还是桑克瑞德。

于里昂热有时会忽略这点，桑克瑞德完全不对此感到欣慰。要是于里昂热的忽略还起源于敏菲利亚——

敏菲利亚！

桑克瑞德发觉自己站了起来，指的是精神上的——

意料之外，亦在意料之中。他快不行了，自己在做什么都搞不清楚。

也许不坏，他要把那个秘密带进巴哈姆特的喉咙。生难死易，活下来就可能被于里昂热发现什么，还得看这向导脸上隐约化不开的苦涩神情。

桑克瑞德神经质地扭了下脑袋，果然看到向导的脸，近在咫尺，苦涩难当。

男人愣住了，这不是于里昂热决定让敏菲利亚走进最上下层的结界与核心水晶相融时的神情嘛。这个表情可不要用在他身上。他要说多少次，于里昂热才能收收这个表情啊？

他为此恼怒，又夹杂同等的痛苦，他想哭一哭，可嘴巴不受控制地弯出笑容——他快不行了。

头顶上的巴哈姆特咆哮起来，天穹碎片彻底震碎，压塌了那些高耸石笋构筑的牢笼。空洞吞噬的势头不可阻抗，在这个小小世界里又一次制造末日。双翅翼膜区区一拍，屏障的裂痕就如地震时撕开的地缝。

等这道屏障完全摧毁，他的末日就结束了。

那于里昂热还在这儿干嘛？还苦着脸站在这儿干嘛？

桑克瑞德不耐地抬手想撕掉对这个向导的想象，但对方也不示弱，指尖错乱地戳上桑克瑞德的鼻梁。

“折翼的黄雀啊，请不要聒噪。人类生而立足，鱼虾困于江海。谁的幸运可被替代，谁的苦痛可被轻慢？”

于里昂热是有意这么干的。伸来的手扣住男人的脸，扳住他的发丝，另一手则撑住屏障，硬是撞进了桑克瑞德筑起的屏障之内。

这精灵找到他时建造的小岛消失了，他们摔进海里，离天空越来越远。

桑克瑞德再次回到包围了他好些天的深蓝中。敏菲利亚——敏菲利亚也在这样的蓝色中沉睡吗？

“是的，我才去看望过她……”

于里昂热扣着男人的头颅，拨开被水浸泡浮起的发丝，吻了吻他的左眼，而后衔上他的嘴唇。

向导素浸着海水，重铸破损的精神链接。躁动的画面被水泡变了形，桑克瑞德再想抗拒，理智也贪婪这点圣水般的向导素，决绝地违背他的指令。

时隔数天，桑克瑞德的右眼看到了真实的东西，也记起自己全感官闭锁神游时，仅留下的唯一知觉便是这只眼睛。

也就是说，跟前这个面无表情俯视着他的于里昂热才是正确的。视线还有几颗斑点，色彩也不真切，可桑克瑞德觉得自己确实动手去揍过这个家伙，那只手现在还握在于里昂热掌中，腕上残留着锁链箍出来的血痕。

向导素起了作用，理智一锤定音，他没完蛋。

桑克瑞德丧气地望着向导，边上那只橙黄橙黄的宝石兽——于里昂热的精神向导，读了本古书就能弄出来的小家伙——趴在白狼两条前腿间，用脑门拱着白狼的下巴。

要不是桑克瑞德的知觉在向导素作用下缓缓复原，身上折磨出的伤痕老实哭着疼，宝石兽和白狼这副和和美美的样子倒和他每次找于里昂热宽顺感官负载时差不多。

于里昂热见男人有了正常反应，松开手掌，扯过毯子，将两人裹在底下。

和桑克瑞德一样，这向导什么也没穿。桑克瑞德抽空瞄了眼己身所在，确认周遭没有他人。目光收回时，他的白狼沉沉地呜咽一声，桑克瑞德这身劳损令它难过得要命，瞧啊，都不能和宝石兽玩过家家。

它为什么不能也是只小家伙呢？桑克瑞德想得百无聊赖又不合时宜，健康问题忠实地反映在白狼身上，毛色都枯黄了。

“对不起啊……老朋友。”

“是在对我说么？”

“当然不是。”男人一说话就觉得嘴里苦得过分，看来救治期间这些医师又忘了给他喝水。不过他既然能说话，想必就是于里昂热记得这件事，“我让你走来着。”

“塔的管理者之一，同为向导，却救不了自己的哨兵……传出去，有损敝人尊严。”

“咯……”

于里昂热好心再次给男人渡了一口水，将他的头放平，脸颊贴着自己的腰。这触感不太对劲，桑克瑞德苦闷地咕哝起来，才曲起膝盖，脚踝却碰到了于里昂热的腿。

这是个什么姿势？桑克瑞德努力想看清于里昂热干了什么，结果那精灵一使力，他就动不了了。

“别动，等烧退。”

于里昂热顺着男人的线条舒开四肢，尽可能让皮肤贴得够多。

“关于任务和你失踪的真相，大家还有很多话要问……”于里昂热的声音和着淅淅水流，看来这家伙把治疗室临时改成了静音室，“好起来，再面对他们。既入殊途，不可回首再望深渊。”

精灵将毛毯掖到桑克瑞德脖颈边，捋着纠在一起的白发。手指的影子一动一动，桑克瑞德认出这向导克制着什么的眼神。

果然啊，活下来是最艰难的。就像被阳光刺瞎双眼的生物恨极了太阳，又不得不依靠太阳生存。太阳将把这些生物心底那点小小阴暗照得透彻，透彻得卑劣尽显，而它们必须在隐藏卑劣与依存阳光之间抉择，若选了生存，隐藏卑劣的方式就剩下闭上双眼。

桑克瑞德选了合眼。这时他已不在自己的海中，而在于里昂热的星夜里。银河璀璨，边缘接着海平线。最耀眼的星座是妮美雅与沙利亚克的水天座，中心点下方沉睡着穆恩布瑞达的墓碑。于里昂热就在那里继续修复屏障，将桑克瑞德破损的屏障碎片化开，凝结成星点，升入夜空。

夜风代替于里昂热亲着男人的额角，忍冬搔着脚背和颈侧。桑克瑞德翻了个身，梧桐随之摇摇树冠，冬青树庄重地点头。

现今人类早已失去了这样的临海森林，星空也大多为龙族与边境外的魔物支配，于里昂热的图景源于哪本书一直是个谜，过去桑克瑞德还探究过这个图景中的花香属于哪种植物，想找出它的模样以备自己去市场里买上一束送给约会的女孩，借自己肆无忌惮，带着白狼在林子里四处摘花爬树，直吵得于里昂热被迫说出花的名字才停下。只可惜收获的答案反而使桑克瑞德十分失望：那种花叫风信子，早已在灾祸中灭绝。

“喂……于里昂热。”

桑克瑞德拨弄着手边结了果子的忍冬，对那忙碌着的向导唤了一声。他的音量不高，但于里昂热肯定听得见。

“什么事？”

向导捏着最后一块碎片，凝结出银白色的星光。

“你的风信子呢？我没闻到她们。”

于里昂热背过身去，将这一颗星光升到空中。

“娇羞静女为倾慕者梳妆，而不是给破败不堪的哨兵浪费精力。当你康复时，就能闻到她们了。睡吧……”

桑克瑞德把左眼埋进这向导垫在自己头部下的臂弯，感到痛觉也冷却下去，变成沙滩上的几粒碎砾。

注（*1）：参考自《噬神者（God Eater）》的魔物“荒神”，一种由某种细胞构成，什么都吃的怪物。

01.太阳神-END.


	2. 02.太阳

【1】

塔脚下的居民区，毫无疑问，色彩最为丰富。从修建的时长上算，这是人们聚在塔下躲过灾变后建起使用的第一片居民区，利用了包括遗留科技生产设备在内的优渥资源，建造规格也是其他居民区的标杆。太阳会在正午爬到居于中心的塔顶端，光线傲人，排列均匀整齐的玻璃瓦屋顶充能功效发挥到极致时粼粼争奇，居民自发种植的小树、苗圃、花池和爬满墙头的藤条各自斗艳。这环形装分布的居民区是个首饰盒子。

于里昂热欣赏它璀璨美貌，只可惜塔身织着防风的结界，高处享受不到宜人的风。

“你在这。难得一见啊，桑克瑞德还没出静音室，你不去陪着，反而来参加这回的讨论会。”

“修特拉。”

“他怎么样了？”

“空洞的凶潮已退，剩下就是皮肉伤与轻微内伤的疗养，已经拜托医师们照看。我出来时，睡得只烤熟的面包。”

“烧这么严重？”

“比昨晚好多了，昨晚是……烤焦的面包。囚禁拷问期间，他用神游的方法守缄，导致抗力下降，昨晚你也见到，药石难进。今天平静许多，估计我们开完会，他也该醒了。”

“你想法子让他晚点醒吧，醒来就得接受问询。塔的管理者之一失踪好几天，还被不明敌人带去秘地拷问，问询是规矩。但问询室不比静音室，给他多点时间准备。”

“是我该感谢你关怀，但我即便说了，他也不会同意。”于里昂热勉强笑笑，“他会不会发现，我们都很清楚，哪怕不通过连接……他都知道不合时宜的休息，就是在有意延误什么。”

“那你总不能什么也不做。”雅·修特拉感到于里昂热的态度微妙，“难道你自己都不愿意让他多休息会？”

“或许与你的理解存在些许差误。”

“……好吧，看来你也有自己的考虑。那我换个问题：你觉得攻击者是谁？”

“擅长魔法攻击的，如今人数已不多了。”

“桑克瑞德对魔法的抵抗力不是不太正常么？”

“不全见然，必要的防护，他不会忘记。”于里昂热伸出手掌，给好友看自己掌中模拟出来制作给桑克瑞德抵御魔法伤害危险的结界公式，“我将它存在纯净的媒介里，桑克瑞德随身带着一个。可找到他时，这块媒介已被击毁。”

精灵摇摇头，晃去在敌人基地地下找见桑克瑞德时对方挂在架子上的样子。为了方便拷打，敌人除去了桑克瑞德的衣物，后来于里昂热仔细看过，从敌人抛弃的俘虏衣物里捡出了水晶媒介的碎片。

“精准击毁贴身带的媒介可能性很小，媒介毁坏的方式证明，这条结界承受了超过预计值的魔法力。现今已知的魔法师，能做到这点的，大多可名可姓……比如阁下。”

“可桑克瑞德出任务期间，我正在跟你说话。”

“是啊……所以我也很好奇，到底是什么人。”于里昂热往前走了一步，会议快开始了，“还有，到底为了什么。”

他等在雅·修特拉前方，礼貌地递出手。“我带你去，以太成像的视物方式，在这段短短路途里，略微停一停，无需浪费。”

修特拉的哨兵原是伊达，伊达的过世也令修特拉走过一次生死关。时至今日，雅·修特拉虽大多留在塔内，同学者们钻研当今世界以太和魔法的本源、探求更有力发挥既有资源改善生存环境和抵御外敌的方法，同时培养新晋工作者，但她经历过的险境和命悬一线比绝大多数塔里的成员都多，只是双眼已在事故中失明，仅靠自身使用魔法强行在双眼中投出以太画面，体力和生命损耗远非普通人可以想象。于里昂热得到好友放心递来的指尖，然而他这好友仅给于里昂热牵着，并没合上眼睛。

“我很贪心，想看很多东西呢。”

“适时调节，能让你看得更久更多。”

“放心，我心里有数。”

“是便好了，几年里你孤注一掷，命在尖峰，有三四次吧。人一生必将险过的尖峰之时，大抵出生啼哭一口，死前呼吸一口，我们的修特拉女士已经超了一倍有余。”

“我都给自己留好后路了哟。况且，总比某些人心事重重，还有某些人连后路都切断的好吧。”

“我有后路。”

“你对错号了。”

于里昂热笑得很浅，推开会议室的木门。塔的年代久远，塔内装潢都保持着旧时的模样，后来的装饰大多用魔法投影，会议室内的投影则对应组织开会的议题，这次是淡雅清澈的浅青色，寓意客座者来自林场密集的格里达尼亚。室内圆桌旁零零星星坐着三个人，无非先到的阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔、可露儿·巴尔德西昂与这次会议客座的嘉恩·艾·神纳。

“按惯例，”修特拉入座前说，“玛托雅老师不屑于参加会议。”

“那人就到齐了。”阿尔菲诺苦笑起来，咳嗽两声，“根据计划，这次我们只讨论两个问题，首先是于里昂热前些天进入最上下层后的情况。”

“一如往常。”于里昂热答道，“水晶的数值虽然恢复得不快，但在敏菲利亚的调节下，稳妥回升。嘉恩·艾大人在这里的话，是要讨论土壤活化的进度吧。”

他翻开自己在会前就摆上桌面的笔记本。

“众所周知……各区域资源多寡，取决于核心中水晶的力量强弱。距离越远，力量越低……敏菲利亚之所以要进入核心调节，是由于水晶渐渐衰弱，而人类的活动范围亟待扩张，加上边境外魔物的压力，必须逐步将水晶的力量数值整体调高，增强边境周边发展度和抵御力。嘉恩·艾大人，您还不清楚我们的调节步骤吧。”

“是的。”

“那么，我可以公布吗，阿尔菲诺大人？”

“你说吧。”

于里昂热在场人鞠了一躬，利用魔法在墙面上投影出一片简易地图。

“这是原有的影响范围，中心区为深蓝色，波纹如人类所知，越往外越浅。而塔管理组综合……理论、典籍、发展要素几点综合分析，预定目标是在两三年内，将距中心区800星里的边境地带影响指数提升到相当于中心区百分之七十左右水平。”

他听到雅·修特拉咳了咳，赶忙顿住，努力调整用词：“呃，按数值来说，设中心200星里的环形地带，也就是深蓝色这部分的影响力是100，往外往到第300星里是80……以此类推，在边境地区，影响力仅为20，边境以外，影响力则在10左右浮动。”

“这是说，在边境以外附近约有100星里的范围，还能检测到核心水晶的力量。”阿尔菲诺替于里昂热补充了一点，“这是这五年来勘探班和情报组发现的结果。但是在边境外没有人烟，这些力量只被水晶定义为驻守防御魔物，并没有利用到活化土地和以太争取资源上来。”

“通过大量实验证明，只有逐层提高每个区块的影响力数值，同时将原本10的差距拉近到6至4，边境地区才能有效增强建设基础。”

“那为什么不调整呢？”嘉恩·艾思忖着问，“我原来也是这个意思，既然敏菲利亚……核心水晶有了人类的意识协助调整，是不是可以加快这个进度？”

于里昂热取消地图的投影，换上一个人体轮廓。

“因为平均性。提高影响度必须按部就班，否则易成海啸势头。几百年来，水晶的影响力不曾有过大变动，即出于此理。”

“于里昂热。”

“啊啊，抱歉。这是指，骤然提升影响力，既让核心水晶的负载超额，也对人体产生不利。在瞬间的大能量照射下，人类的‘定义’将发生错乱。这也是为什么，最上下层，乃至中心区设置的结界最为厚实。”

精灵停下来，请雅·修特拉继续补充说明。修特拉负责在塔核心力量观测和调整挤出上提出使用建议，众人再结合阿尔菲诺从桑克瑞德带领的情报组处拿到的局势情报和嘉恩·艾的诉求，讨论初次提升水晶影响数值的方向。

“我认为先从格尔莫拉的地下都市着手。”雅·修特拉说，“核心的影响力从地下起效，如果在格尔莫拉实施成功，那么地面其他区域的城镇就好办得多了。”

“还是得综合考虑。几代先人们察知力量在地下丰茂，才把格尔莫拉改造成工业都市，且规定了工人居住在地表。”于里昂热不太赞成，“工业都市内的机械根据力量影响度调整，和人类体质不能等同。”

“那你认为怎么才好？”

“嘉恩·艾大人提议的，我倾向以旧街为起点。”

嘉恩·艾为难地倾过上身：“可是新街和旧街都已经相当富庶了，不先照顾比较贫苦的地区吗？比如秋瓜浮村那一带。对原来就生活富足的地区倾斜那么大，会不会让贫困区人心里不舒服啊。”

“也许我们该讨论的重点是这里才对：调高一个地区的水晶影响力数值，人们得到的不仅仅是利润。”

“请您说明白点。”

“风险是——”

“我反对。”

于里昂热放下笔记本；几对目光同时投向会议室门口。“你能起来了吗？”阿尔菲诺先叫了一声，“医师们还说……”

“我反对。”来人撑着门框，一手攥着额角的头发。于里昂热看出对方来得急，感知度也不在常态上，多余无用的感知造成杂音，同在一个屋内，不仅作为对方向导的于里昂热接收到了，雅·修特拉也不适地沉下了脸色。但那人还是咬着牙坚持要说完，两个医师追来劝他回去他也不听，“不论是新街和旧街……嘉恩·艾大人的辖区，现在都不能……”

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热赶过去，手指抵着男人后颈抚摸尝试短暂平顺他的知觉，“要是你在任务期间拿到了什么情报，对这个计划有意见，我们可以暂时休会，等你状态合适了再谈。”

“不能，等不了了。我不知道嘉恩·艾大人要来，既然来了就得马上告诉你……”

“是什么？”嘉恩·艾秉着医者的本分自觉也跟着近前检查桑克瑞德的状况，施以恰当的魔法缓解没愈合的外伤，“我在这里，您请说。”

桑克瑞德全身抖了几下，颓然滑落。烧是不那么严重，但也仅限于静音室内，一离开静音室，未痊愈的感知就在抗议。

“最后之民……”桑克瑞德拼出词语，“最后之民又开始活动了。不只是您的格里达尼亚，劳班和海岸线的提督……”他突然强打精神，站了起来，“最后之民重现意味着什么，又会对人们传播什么讯息，”桑克瑞德说得流畅多了，“在没有弄清楚这些之前，我认为不能这么快就进行水晶影响力的调整计划。就算有计划，也不能立刻付诸实施。请嘉恩·艾大人联络格里达尼亚，调查那部分区域近期是否发生过未解的诱拐或者绑架案，请阿尔菲诺大人转告给劳班和提督，信息回返至我们的……咕、唔……”

“我明白了，剩下的我们和于里昂热商议，你还是去休息……”阿尔菲诺拼命给向导使眼色，指望于里昂热能说得动这男人，“休息好后，做一次详细问询吧。”

“就当现在。”桑克瑞德推开于里昂热的手走上几步，又记起自己用不了魔法，回头望了精灵一眼，“过来帮个忙。”

“你想展示什么？”

“地图。”

于里昂热无奈，只得按着男人要求，重新投出地图。

“……首先是……这次的任务地点。帮我标注出来，对，这个地方……”

嘉恩·艾还没来得及落座，见了标注的任务地点，发出一声惊呼：“格里达尼亚以北？”

“准确来说是旧街以北的村落，虽说比较远，可最近的村落隶属于格里达尼亚旧街区。”桑克瑞德接过医师紧急送来的水杯喝了一口，拧了下眉毛，“原本我们去那儿，是考虑到魔物侵入领空，提前应对要疏散那里的龙族，尤其是保护幼龙，还有一些大灾难后留存在那里繁育的珍稀物种。”

“但是撤退的路线被龙族的吐息摧毁了。”于里昂热看出男人脸色还是不佳，将自己的座位换到靠近对方站位的那一个，“改换路线时，你预计那附近出现了不知名的伏兵。”

“那就是最后之民的据点。”

于里昂热和众人不约而同地肃静下来。

“我也是进了据点才知道。平常他们伪装成行商人，但是观测地形时，精神向导发觉他们带着可吸引魔物的召唤品和火力武装，而且他们也察觉到我们改换路线，预先设好了埋伏。”

桑克瑞德的语气冰冷，让众人不自觉都绷紧了神经：“按我听到的只言片语和审讯内容推测，他们想在塔里找一样东西。”

“别卖关子，桑克瑞德。”修特拉打断了他，“还听到什么，一口气说出来吧。”

“我这么直接说，你们未必听得懂——‘达拉加布’。”

“达拉加布不就是五年前收容巴哈姆特的茧吗？”

“那时，人们普遍认为巴哈姆特自天外而来。”于里昂热看看嘉恩·艾，“事实上，巴哈姆特对人类生存地区发起进攻前，被封在类似于茧的天球中，即将破茧时光芒最盛，人们误以为它是月球的卫星。巴哈姆特的茧也被五年前的最后之民奉为‘达拉加布’，然而，达拉加布的定义远不止于此。‘世间狂徒，蔑我愚信。月神慧眼皎洁，为我加封冠冕。我身堕七狱，我心往七天。达拉加布至诚，责狂徒以神剑。’达拉加布在最后之民的教义中，是月神的忠诚护卫。”

“那巴哈姆特已经被消灭了，这个最后之民信奉的达拉加布不就也消失了吗？”

桑克瑞德也看着嘉恩·艾，再看看雅·修特拉。他从后者脸上找出一些思绪相通的迹象，转向于里昂热时，这一迹象更多，但都不确定。

“我也不确定。”桑克瑞德说，“……只在他们的交谈里提到。如果我换个方式理解：最后之民认为会被摧毁的巴哈姆特之茧，不是达拉加布。”

“那么，达拉加布另有定义，而他们认为这个达拉加布在塔里。”

“真没想到，你也有要于里昂热帮你补充说明的一天。”

桑克瑞德试着对修特拉挤出笑容，但失败了。

“我们终究还是要个结论。”嘉恩·艾·神纳提醒道，“我对格里达尼亚的其他工作员也有个交代。”

“在现有情报的基础上谋划下一步，我认为是——马上着手调查收集最后之民的动向，追查他们突然集中活动的目的，至少要弄明白他们的‘达拉加布’究竟指什么。各地监理官和指挥所整备资源，做好迎击魔物的准备，尤其是边境。”阿尔菲诺环顾着大家，没听到反对声音后点点头，“我负责给劳班和提督发消息。雅·修特拉和于里昂热继续观测和调整核心水晶，优化提升数值的方案步骤。等解决最后之民的问题，再商讨第一次实施的地点。”

初长成的莱韦耶勒尔氏青年最后看了看桑克瑞德：“桑克瑞德的话……”

“把问询时间安排到今天下午，我好明天就能回去工作。”

“是不是太急了点？”

“你们现在，”桑克瑞德的发音像根在空气中扯紧的钢琴线，“没有人问我，当时最后之民的审问者，到底知不知道我是谁。”

“这……这可以让问询员来问。”

“嘉恩·艾大人也这么觉得？修特拉呢？”

“我想这是塔管理组织的职责，我不应随便过问。”嘉恩·艾温和地笑着。

“各地各区域的监理官都可以对塔管理组提出建议。”

“如果您认为可以公开，就请说吧。我会忠实完整地转达给其他监理官。”

“也没什么好说的，那些人只知道我们是隶属于塔管理组的队伍，却不晓得我的具体身份。”

“管理组内的哨兵和向导都在极少数……”

“我也没让他们发现我是个哨兵，那几天我一直在神游。”

“抱歉。”

“不怪您，嘉恩·艾大人，是我不够小心。……药等会儿再吃，放这里吧。”

“你还是去——”

“我提起这件事的目的在于，”桑克瑞德对阿尔菲诺做了个不好意思的手势，“最后之民那群家伙，明知道我们的队伍隶属于塔也要下手。这么久以来，塔的管理组都力争中立行事，指导核心能量的分布和各地发展蓝图，他们觉得我们没有武力。我们确实也不具备高强度的武力，塔万一走错一步，引发不可调和的矛盾，各区域只消动武，塔就会被某一方占领。那么为什么经过几百年都还没发生这种情况呢？”

于里昂热发觉这男人的手滑到了桌子下。他悄悄将其接到自己手里，擦净滚烫之中的冷汗，重新将其推上桌面。从刚才开始，于里昂热就必须分摊不少精力观察桑克瑞德状态，稍不小心，眨眼就能被男人精神图景中翔集的白鸥占据脑海，靠着仅存丁点药效抑制下来的痛觉鼓起两人多高的浪，直拍上于里昂热的堤坝。

桑克瑞德还在说话，奋力保持清醒自制，只是搭着桌边的手攥得发白，门外的白狼也不安地探头探脑，尾巴拍打地面。

“……我们有责任保证每次对核心和各区域前景的谋划，都必须是正确的，也必须是……没有保留、也没有……”

“没有隐瞒任何事。”于里昂热被修特拉剜了一眼，明智地扶着男人的手臂起身接过话语，“希望嘉恩·艾大人在向民众解释时说明这一点，以降低人们轻信最后之民虚诞说辞的可能性。”

【2】

参会者都散去了，桑克瑞德才恍惚着回神。

“……结……结果怎么说？”

“你先坐下来，把药喝了。医师们都在等你。”

“这药……”桑克瑞德粗粗瞟了下，摇着头，躲避一枚已经扯掉起爆锁的炸弹般地想从座位里逃开，“别拉我——别、别拉……老师……难、苦……”

他听到旁边有人哀叹，紧拽他的右臂。由于恰好抓在伤口上，桑克瑞德拧紧了脸的肌肉。

“请看清楚。”那人按住桑克瑞德，一边叫来旁人，“这被你折磨得有损自持的……是你的向导。”

他隐约听出这人略带不悦，心底还奇怪这有什么可计较，谁知还没说得出话，嘴里就被灌满了咸苦的水。和海水一点都不像，尝起来难以下咽，桑克瑞德扭着脖子，竭尽抗拒。他厌恶双脚不沾地的漂浮感，但在海水中踩不到底，想去找浅滩，水里旋涡却牢牢卷着双脚。白狼远远地一路泅水而来，似乎打算借他一臂，可桑克瑞德也看得见于里昂热的琥珀兽就趴在白狼头顶，浑身柔柔的橙色光让他着急，本能选择先搭建新的屏障。

“……还是镇静点吧……”

这声音击碎了男人意欲建造屏障的打算，桑克瑞德不经意一呛，被水中旋涡扯了去，四肢挣扎不开。他昏沉沉地扫视，可只见于里昂热就在身旁，划开厚重的海水，试图把他拉进怀里。

“你在这……”桑克瑞德转念一想觉得不对劲。于里昂热不会游泳，连造访他这图景都要摞一座岛屿造几块礁石。可是且不问于里昂热在这里干什么，为什么会一反常态跟着他沉下来才是重要的。

这重要吗？

他费劲地思索权衡，目光飘到于里昂热脸侧，突然对向导脸上极力维持专注的神情有了明确认知——不允许筑造屏障、也不放任他一直下沉，意味着于里昂热要做精神结合。

泛滥过多的向导素印证着男人的猜想。听、味、嗅、触多重感觉全部遭于里昂热贴上封印，仅留视觉而已，让他只能看着双臂被钳制和反剪，两腿也被于里昂热顶着分到两侧，而在视野也快被向导素夺去主导权之际，还看得到于里昂热嵌进来的器官。

于里昂热释放了男人的一道知觉，亦即触觉，在初次碰及弱处时。桑克瑞德嘶叫起来。这一切并未真实发生，不过是于里昂热操控了它们的概念。但这向导不是有意要让桑克瑞德羞愤溃决，最初桑克瑞德在狂乱中拼命挣扎后，忽然从于里昂热的向导素里读出了意味复杂的忍耐。

“请不要让我太为难。”于里昂热用口型说，海水对他全无影响。向导素阻截了桑克瑞德精神图景的作用。

桑克瑞德安静下来，让身体随于里昂热的意愿下沉，接受对感官纯粹的赠予。他知道他的海水已都不再，四周清澈、透下细细阳光的水分属于于里昂热拟化来的向导素。做到这个程度，于里昂热自己也不轻松，不管从哪个角度来说，桑克瑞德都没有理由再执拗抗拒，更何况是他自己要求下午就去专员问询——桑克瑞德想起来了——要想下午走得动，精神结合是最有效的方法。

好吧，好吧，桑克瑞德那点在于里昂热利用快感操纵得不成文的思维承认道，这是为了他好。他将于里昂热留在身边不就是为了应付这种时候吗？他要促成老师和敏菲利亚的理想，不能轻易倒下，所以于里昂热这种向导是必要的——理所当然的。这也是于里昂热的责任来着，不管从哪个角度来说都是。

他被直接创造于精神中的性快感俘获，双手十指使劲揉弄精灵的短发，一边又疑惑起来，毕竟过去他把自己折腾得出不了医疗室或者静音室的经验也有好几次了，给于里昂热逮着用如此手段进行精神结合却是头一回。这向导一副仁心仁术的长相，借着自小没少读一个字的书，对自身精神素质的要求称得上是严格刻薄，不喜欢亦不容易被影响理智的情感操控——这才是个好向导，资料上是这么说的——此时就算在精神里大行下流淫秽之事，目的也唯安抚狂乱感官、促使他尽快恢复而无其他，理由充分得很，评价手段如何尚可居其次。可于里昂热现在行动强硬，嘴上还说为难，桑克瑞德叫着自己听不到的、企图发泄雷霆击打于精神上的欲求的声音，一时难以向自己解释过关。

于里昂热这么做错了吗？于里昂热总是没有错。数个月前是这向导最先察觉到最上下层的水晶核心情状有恙、最先对水晶核心影响各个区域的力量趋弱有充足认识，也最先理解核心影响力失调同人类生存居所急需扩大的矛盾所在，并做出决定，让最具有与核心水晶沟通资质的敏菲利亚进入最上下层。他是对的，敏菲利亚也做到了让水晶的力量经过人类情感的沟通逐渐均匀分布。这一决定救了很多人，未来于里昂热还能救更多人……对此桑克瑞德深信不疑，也基于这份深信，硬是制止和回绝了向导在实施秘密将敏菲利亚——亦即一个人类——献给核心充作调节中枢一部分的计划后退出塔管理组的申请。那这么算起来，桑克瑞德明白还是自己做错了。

“他演得还不够好”的念头悄悄蹲踞在桑克瑞德的脑海深处，被仅存的思考力小心保护着，没有给于里昂热触及，只是表面漂浮的意识随于里昂热要求，诚实地吐出没有谎言与隐瞒的高潮，而他这向导亦给了他短短数秒的视觉遮蔽，没有让他在向导双眼中看到自己被极致且原始的快感粉碎神情的模样。

这之后桑克瑞德的背部总算有了碰到什么的实感，不仅限于精神，身体亦然；海底被于里昂热的夜空吞噬，天穹隐隐辉动水的纹路。他再次躺在草地里，一点点辨认四周的树和花。这些经过大灾难仅能在图景中重现的物种是于里昂热博览群书的象征，能让桑克瑞德记起这向导儿时被书海埋没的瘦小身影和永不为多余欲望污染的瞳孔，那双瞳孔中只有求知。

这得是个多适合，又有多优秀的向导，桑克瑞德甚至羡慕起下一个属于于里昂热的哨兵来了。

“你在说谁？”向导问。

“没有谁。”哨兵回答。

于里昂热轻轻哼声，直起腰板。清明着回到现实的视线里，桑克瑞德看见于里昂热给自己盖上一件干净的衣服。

精灵望望座钟，从桑克瑞德栖身的吊床旁离开。男人这才明白先前的悬空感从哪来：也许是这向导背回来的。很多时候大书虫的书房比静音室有效，至少桑克瑞德醒来后最先闻到的不会是该死的药味，而是墨水味和于里昂热喜欢用的熏香。

“按照你的安排，问询室已经准备好了，再有一小时，你就可以过去。但那之前……”

于里昂热给男人递来一杯气味醇厚的饮料，喝起来像是加多了牛奶的咖啡。

“可可味的。”于里昂热竟然有些腼腆，“我第一次调试这种饮料……考虑到你的情况，咖啡的比重很低。但它在记录上说，适合补充热量。”

“这种作物的复产情况不错？”

“从各地收来的报告看，适合种植的地区已经达到增产标准了。”

“唔唔。”

桑克瑞德捧着杯子让手掌和指尖的温度复原，也感受着腹部和四肢从饮料中吸收来的热量，由着于里昂热给伤处施加治愈的魔法。这时再用魔法加速骨头和皮下组织愈合，透过身体这个大传声筒传来的感知也不再让他苦恼。

小椭圆形状的熏香炉头顶冒着丝质似的白烟，像只敞着大肚皮的兔子，桑克瑞德闻得出配方里的丁香、薰衣草和甘菊，都是灾难时期人们保存下来，生命力顽强、如今也大量种植的香料植物。

“要是不满意这种味道，我在上星期……你执行任务期间，买了桂皮和甜墨角兰配置的精油。”

桑克瑞德把目光收束到于里昂热抚着膝盖淤肿的手指上，不是滋味地咬咬牙根。

“你能不能做到不通过向导素来察知读取我脑子里的想法？”

“读心不全为人所接受。”于里昂热眉毛抬都没抬，“……条件允许，我‘愿意’不经过向导素而知你所思所想，也因向导素太过利于此道而往往怵惊不已；心灵本是重门密室，外人渴望它的宝藏，同时对它颇有畏惧。”他抚平膝盖的淤青，移到桑克瑞德腰侧，按了按皮下有轻微出血症状的内脏位置，“剑矛……勇气向前的象征；盾铠……沉稳镇守的象征。到底是锐意探取心灵思想，还是保守地、婉转地守望而不轻易开采……”

于里昂热的治愈术用得轻缓了一些，消去出血、封堵由于桑克瑞德先前死命挣动导致没能好好治疗过、抑或是被遗漏的脏器伤处。见皮下的颜色好转，精灵才略微舒口气，看了桑克瑞德一眼。

“只是那毕竟是你的心灵，大门是开是合，不在我而在你。”

“你是向导……”

“我是你的向导，却不意味着我能控制你……不是么？”

“听起来对。”于里昂热这一眼让桑克瑞德不禁怀疑对方是不是发现了他藏起来的秘密，要保持面上岿然变得有点困难，“虽然我总觉得你在读。”

“我以为那是出于我们多年相识的默契。像你往常不对无关摆设多置一分目光，却只半秒便能分析它们所处与所用的关系；多置一分，则可能这件物什……”

“我对这炉子没什么想法。”

“是嘛。”

于里昂热不再和男人对望，清点起自己已知还需查看和治疗的伤处。由于精灵一直半垂着脸，额发掉了几撮下来，看得桑克瑞德屈指去碰了碰他的额头。

额上有点汗渍，脸色也不十分健康。桑克瑞德移开目光，屋角镜子中倒映出比于里昂热更难看的他的脸色；他不好过，于里昂热也不好过，镜中镜外两张脸分别这么警示他。他在敌人窟穴里呆了超过普通哨兵可接受的时间，而于里昂热那些天过的亦不是喝茶读书的闲适日子。

“你怎么什么都没说呢……”

这向导可能好得有点过了头，好得桑克瑞德又一次嫉妒起来——未来那个将拥有这名向导的哨兵——开始揣测那个幸运得不行的哨兵会是怎样的人。

他看着向导不言不语起身加饮料、四处走动拿书和毯子，拉开窗帘让窗外正午偏午后的阳光晒暖了吊床。第二杯饮料让桑克瑞德补足了力量，在光线里活动筋骨都有了平日锻炼的节奏。

“时候差不多了，我建议你提前十分钟过去。”于里昂热将毯子盖在自己膝盖上，双手摊着书，一副准备小憩的架势，眼睛却来回扫视着男人的肢体。

“我去问询期间，你安心休息吧。”

“我自然会。”

“问询时我也不会勉强自己。”

“那是最好。”

桑克瑞德换下病号服，确认了一次五感状态，顺手招来不舍得把宝石兽放下背的白狼。

“你要惯坏它了，好兄弟。”他揉着白狼的毛皮，将鼻尖埋在狼头顶的硬毛里，“在这儿陪着于里昂热。”

白狼“咕唔”地应了一声，好奇着桑克瑞德明明要它守在于里昂热屋里，为什么又想让它把宝石兽放到一旁。

“历史上，宝石兽自无机物解读而来……”

桑克瑞德松松垮垮地瞧着那放开书本正欲张手接走跳向自己的白狼的向导：“你眼睛都快睁不开了吧？”

“……所以无所谓‘惯坏’……”

“好了，睡会儿。”

“你去吧，我是该睡会。”于里昂热窝在椅子和毯子营造出的温暖空间里。他一贯沉稳，一旦显出疲态和慵懒，就格外有股岁月静好的氛围。一定会有更多女人喜欢他，桑克瑞德又在思考：以后会有很多好女人喜欢于里昂热。尽管未必比得上穆恩布瑞达，虽然谁也不能代替谁，但可以有另一个女人给这向导带来全新的人生意义。

没有照顾一个全身披灰的哨兵的负担，也不会有愧疚。

桑克瑞德边想着边扣好皮带，而那精灵忽然发出奇怪的、有了些精神的声音。

“请不要做你做不到的承诺。”

“我没有。”

“你说你不会勉强自己。”

桑克瑞德定定望着精灵同样奇怪地圆睁起来的两眼，再一次谨慎、小心且如临大敌般闭锁起心底藏了什么的门。

“我是说过，就在刚才。我说的是等会儿问询时我不勉强自己，恢复到这个地步，问询过程中就算有什么万一，其他医师也能搞定。所以你安心睡吧，于里昂热。”

【3】

那哨兵没走多久就有别人来敲门。于里昂热闷闷地看看钟，脚边白狼和宝石兽都不开心。

“哪位……”

他没有力气去开门，只挥挥手触发门锁上的咒语，让外头来人站在恰好能看到全身、又不能完全进屋来的门缝里。

“您好，是专送报。”

来者是桑克瑞德所带领的情报小组传令员，懂规懂矩地把手中书信放在门缝间的地上。

“方才桑克瑞德说过，”大家都管那哨兵称呼本名，而不像对其他管理组成员那样以尊称、职位相称，“鉴于中午时阿尔菲诺大人嘱咐和各个区块监理官互通当前最新最急的情报并尽快处理各区块的反馈讯息，格里达尼亚的就当做最优先处理级送到您这来。”

于里昂热从椅背上撑起脖子：“桑克瑞德看过了？”

“是的。”

精灵哼了哼。尽全力让那男人恢复元气，也不知是好事还是坏事。可能桑克瑞德自己都未必认识得到，他对自身的承诺越是郑重，收下承诺的人就越不敢放心。也许因为桑克瑞德的承诺对象大多是错的，像是帕帕力莫，他承诺“没事，没有逃避现实”；又像是雅·修特拉，他承诺“好的，我小心点”；再来是敏菲利亚，他承诺……于里昂热请那传令员关好门。想起敏菲利亚时，于里昂热不想有陌生人在场。

门锁咯地响了一声。又过一分来钟，于里昂热才有力气起身去拾取传令员送来的文书。

『格里达尼亚“最后之民”近期活动线索。』文书上写着，『核心水晶中转装置运行情况。』

于里昂热抽出一只手调制一杯新的牛奶、可可豆和咖啡混合饮料。过去人们怎么称呼这种饮料来着？“牛奶咖啡”，还是“可可味咖啡”？都不重要了。他需要补充体力以便重新提取思考能力。

『已确定的案例有四例，均为受到不明人物发送的信息，引诱中年、老年和孩童前往固定场所聚会，此后下落参与者和发讯者下落不明。最早一宗发生在两周前。』

“……两周前，比桑克瑞德的任务还要早……”

各区域的文书还没全部传达到位，但既然光是一个地区就发生了四宗失踪案，说明当时负责该区域的治安队伍没有重视这些事。但这也不在意料之外。区域发展有前有后，灾难期间人类极力保存下的火种不仅知识科技，还有信仰文化，迄今许多地方受习俗影响，使得人们对某些现象的警惕度出现了差异。像格里达尼亚地区，普通小教派传教会只要不影响到该地区人群的大教派信仰，加上案件发生地分散，也许治安队在没有上级过问的情况下，很难将几个案件联系在一起。

于里昂热又发现桑克瑞德已经对同一个问题写下了提示标注，显然那名哨兵只消踏上岗位一小步，不仅“休息”一词落成空谈，同僚们也会随之变成被水驱动的木轮滚滚不息，譬如说，桑克瑞德已经把这张文书的处理意见乃至下一张、再下一张可能到来的文书的处理意见都写完了。

精灵哼了一声：不知这哨兵的下一任向导会不会这么惯着他；他的向导必须学会不多问和不关心，公式化和程序化地行使向导的职责，否则对桑克瑞德而言，向导大概不合格。不然能怎么办呢？至少于里昂热明白自己不够格。他的关心对桑克瑞德来说是多余的——他会对着文书上那哨兵的处理意见烦恼不已，同样还对桑克瑞德临走前，与关门声同时发出的，来自于心底那扇门落锁的声音在意不已。

还能有比这更能证明他不合格的凭证吗？恐怕只能是横亘于两人面前的“敏菲利亚的生命”。

但桑克瑞德接受了这件事对吗？

桑克瑞德原谅了这件事，对吗？

连这件事都能原谅的话，还有什么能判定他不合格呢？

又有人来敲门，这次是洗衣房送桑克瑞德换洗衣物过来。于里昂热照实收下，思路一滞，笑起自己不该自乱阵脚，毕竟外头再大风浪，整座塔秩序依然。他拿上文书外加一件大氅，离开书房前不忘拉起窗帘，不让午后直射进来的光线损害没有收入架子的书。

桑克瑞德不会乐意他到问询室等着接人，也没有任何波动让于里昂热过多在意；精灵没去问询室或桑克瑞德他们处理各地情报的工作间打扰，径直找上雅·修特拉的屋子。

“来点这个吗？”意外的是，修特拉在工作之余也从物资调度仓库里拿了一点咖啡豆和可可豆，于里昂热一到，这猫魅族就招呼着手下学徒多准备一只杯子，“我觉得这种饮料会流行起来，它们能让人心情愉快。”

“但您不能多喝，精神过度亢奋，对您视神经的使用方式和精神消耗有害无益。”

“我控制得很好，一次才这么多。……我挺想问问你，选择比较富庶地区开展第一次核心力量调整计划的初衷到底是什么？不会不方便说吧？不说的话，我在这里的活计就都是无头苍蝇了。”

“我十数分钟前才喝过一些……谢谢。请问有模型可供参考吗？”

雅·修特拉两眼白莹莹地望着精灵在模型前注入魔力和计算后的数值，幽幽啜着饮料。“我以为你会在书房里多呆一段时间，直到桑克瑞德结束问询。”她踮着脚尖拿走于里昂热忘记放下的文书，“没想到你来得这么快。”

“由于无关因果停转的机器，会被人们废弃。”

“噢……哼。那你怎么想的？”

于里昂热无心之下随口答“桑克瑞德预先做了文书处理，问询结果无异常后我准备到格里达尼亚去办中转器调整事宜”，但在修特拉直直的目光中顿了一顿，回过头来。

“嗯……”他领悟到好友的本意，改口换了个说法，“有其他资质优秀的向导人选么？”

“……不可能有，塔里能受得了那家伙的还剩几个？向导就只有一个。”雅·修特拉冷冷地指指于里昂热，“昨晚那家伙刚送进治疗室时他手下带的小姑娘还在哭。没人受得了他，我也受不了。”

“我需要一位……”

“没人受得了。”

“——修特拉。”

“那，还是说正事。你的模型要怎么理解？”

“资源丰富、发展繁荣的地段，沿中转器和力量辐射、导流方向呈放射状直线型。”于里昂热这才展出调好的模型，模型中各个地区发展最好、核心力量影响得也最稳定的区块以中心区为圆心，伞骨般连接着布块似的环形，“它们和声波、光谱……许多数据波纹相似。终有一天，我们要让这些线延伸到边境外，按层级把现今的无人区改造成人类可用的环境。可是……稍有不慎，这些线……可能会因影响力失调剧烈扩散，令城池化作焦土。”

“这不就是我们现在努力调整，敏菲利亚也在核心中维持均衡的根本愿意么？”

“然而我们还要做好防范，并且……我在考虑在机会合适时商议小部分人口搬迁转移事项。”

“让那些富人从住得舒舒服服的窝里搬走？搬到哪去？”

“倾斜到当前相对贫困的地区，在那部分地区逐步建设起来后，也能恢复到原来的水平线上。”

“你这是在给各地监理官出难题。格里达尼亚就不说了，想想劳班那儿。还有，你要怎么跟那些人解释搬迁的理由？”

“我想这才是症结：要让大家为一个或许有生之年未能得见的结果，付出具有风险的代价。我不难预见人们可能希望我们公布真相，提出极难解答的疑问；我们还需权衡哪些问题能解答而哪些不能，还有……我们要用什么来保证，‘大家确确实实在尽全力保护人们在调高能量影响值后的安全’……人类与核心意识融合换来的成果，是不是真能为人所接受……”

“可这个计划是必然使然，总不能什么都不做，否则时机不当，以后再做就难了。敏菲利亚也是为了让人们有更多生存空间才决定‘到里面去’的吧？”

“我不会让她的努力付诸东流。”

雅·修特拉“呼”地抱着双臂：“我这边随时可以开始，你准备怎么做？”

“我……也许该听听桑克瑞德的意见。”于里昂热摇摇头，“关于如何抓住旋涡中心那根不动的木桩……”

“他的话你听进去了，塔内武装不如各区域的问题……”

“也基于同一个原因，我们的确不能出错，稳妥处置风险。‘中立’是守护核心及其力量的基本，为武力左右的话，迟早要演变成争夺动荡的局面。”

他倏地意识到一点：“为什么最后之民认为真正的‘达拉加布’在塔里？”

“我也是刚刚才想起来。塔底部有水晶，这倒是几百年来公开的事实。可怎么突然把矛头指向塔，又在这个关键节点上？……你认为有内奸吗？桑克瑞德提过这件事么？”

“我‘不能’这么认为；桑克瑞德没有提过。可难保他有线索——”

“他是你的哨兵。”

“他是大家的。”于里昂热安静地纠正了一次，“分享情报的对象，不是我一个人。”

“那就看问询结果吧。好慢啊……”

于里昂热轻轻抓握手心，感觉到那远在问询室中的哨兵精神状态平和，或许问询早就结束，毕竟那套规矩无非是问一问“听到了什么”、“被俘虏时说出了什么”以及记录哨兵术后恢复情况以便判定近期是否还适合外出任务，比如——“你们还是没有身体结合吗”——于里昂热的嘴角悄悄垮了下来，内疚地庆幸雅·修特拉看不到自己表情。他陪着好友边等边谈论着计划细节，可在论及桑克瑞德于计划中要扮演的角色时，又记起男人心中落锁的声音。

他不该窥视，可他的确听到了这个声音，混杂在现实中关上门的响动里，轻微的一下。

“我到格里达尼亚去。”精灵唐突地在讨论中冒出一句。

修特拉不是这个向导的向导，听得这话只当于里昂热在赶时间。

“带上你那哨兵。”修特拉轻柔地笑笑，没有嘲讽，“虽然你们俩好像都不准备多休息几天。”

02.太阳 END.


	3. 03.倾泻的生命

【1】

为了给增强水晶节点以便适应今后的调整，也是为了给影响力增强后的以太水晶做防护结界，以格里达尼亚的以太之光为圆心，建起了半径约为五百米的工地。

原本水晶核心对各个片区的影响力是均等的，但格里达尼亚谨记传统，从几百年前大灾难的重建起就不断植树，造就了今时代繁茂林区和多雨湿润的气候，跟喜欢开山挖矿的基拉巴尼亚区气候干燥是一个道理。

一要调查二要深入了解格里达尼亚当地民情，于里昂热和桑克瑞德带出了整整二十人的队伍。从中心区移动到这里的交通工具是一种利用青磷水做动力源的轨道，但为了保持林区的宁静，轨道进不了格里达尼亚，他们还得乘坐陆行鸟篷车。

下车时桑克瑞德直打喷嚏，远远躲开了才回头望了眼那几只挺着胸膛用爪子挠地的陆行鸟。于里昂热正抚摸它们的喙，几只大鸟咕咕直叫，骄傲得不肯低下头。

桑克瑞德笑话那个精灵：“嚯。”而后让于里昂热带着精神向导走在队伍前面，自己在侧后方沿着村镇的弯路绕来绕去。

近午时分下起了雨。桑克瑞德比整支队伍晚到工地半小时，浇得半身湿透，在当地接待员引领下躲进工棚，边和工人闲聊边喝着工棚饭锅分发出来的面汤。汤里加了胡椒粉，喝着很快就能让身体暖起来。

赶路和进餐期间，除了几句桑克瑞德自己在周围侦查的结果通报以外，于里昂热未与他有多少交谈。分发午餐的工人说于里昂热已经简单吃过面包和麦粥，桑克瑞德便打消了把那精灵找来的念头，和一个上年纪的打桩工一起蹲在棚子屋檐下。

“你们是从塔里来的？”

“不是。”桑克瑞德回答。打桩工点了根烟，桑克瑞德厚脸皮讨来一根，陪着吞云吐雾，跟人家互相比着手臂肌肉。

“你这不行！”打桩工大笑说，“你用力的方法和我们不一样。”

“对。”

“是不是有厉害的东西要搬进来？”

“谁知道。”

“瞒不过我们的！比以太之光还厉害吧，我们给以太之光打地基的时候，人都没有这么多，而且里头很多兵，都是跟着角尊来的，光看不帮忙，还跟我们分同一锅饭。”

“都是混蛋。”

打桩工瞥了男人一眼，吐出的烟臭味里都多了种亲切。

“你是新招来的？”

“算是吧。”

“那你得重新学学，你这手打架还可以，不过这年头，打架只能混牢饭吃。”

“啊。”桑克瑞德满嘴都是土腥味和辣味，眼睛停在打桩工身上几秒钟，再追上打着伞在以太之光和打桩工们做好的地基两头来回走动的于里昂热，看那向导用以太面具侦测数值，长袍角上都是泥水，“您家里人都好？”

“你问这个干嘛。这儿没人欺负新手，不用跟我套近乎。”

“不是，我是听说，这几天这附近不太平，老有人诱拐小孩。”

“哪有这种事？倒是有些个奇怪家伙，吃得太饱，老来我们街区传教，有些老头子老妈子家里没人，或者儿孙不管事的，就跟着跑了。”

“这还叫太平啊？跟着走了不回来，你们不帮邻里报给治安官？”

“谁管得来。像我还得顾着孙子吃饭，看护好孙子就不错了。治安官是来问了，今早来的来着……嗨，我们那条街，本来就乱。”

也就是说相比他们出来前汇总到的各区域消息，还有一些没及时查报过来。桑克瑞德丢掉卷烟，搓搓手谢过打桩工。

“喂，于……”

于里昂热恰巧走到工棚另一头折起雨伞，向桑克瑞德这边望了眼。

男人呆了一下。出发前雅·修特拉叫过他，语气不太快活。好友惯于开门见山，劈头就问桑克瑞德到底在精神屏障后面藏了什么。

「你不跟我说可以，可你应该告诉你的向导。有隐瞒的的精神交互，实际上是在欺骗向导，会导致向导在给你做护理时出错。」

「我什么时候骗过他了。」

「隐瞒不是欺骗吗？」

桑克瑞德不想也不敢和修特拉吵嘴：「你看错了吧。我昨晚都那样了，哪能藏东西？况且，你们要真想知道，不是很容易嘛。」

他从修特拉的脸色上知道自己说错了话，猫魅族女士僵持着呆在门边。

「你这么想我们？这就是你不肯告诉他的原因么。如果不是，为什么不告诉他？」修特拉轻声问，「要不是我了解你……」

「我没事的。」桑克瑞德连忙答应，「于里昂热也没事，出来时我们都好好的，对吧。」

记起修特拉的质问不合时宜，桑克瑞德明白，因为这一切都和于里昂热有直接关系。那精灵族向导就在工棚斜前方伫立，看完他那一眼后，旁若无人地掏出小手册记下自己刚刚查访和检测到的数据。

“那是谁啊？”打桩工也跟着桑克瑞德站起来，“怎么又来一个，嫌我们这工地不够乱嘛。”

“他不给我们添麻烦。”

“哪有这样？你瞧这里一下雨就又脏又乱……他不该来。”

仿佛给打桩工的怨言撬开了缺口似的，桑克瑞德一下子跨进雨中，地基挖出来的深层泥泞在雨水和湿热天气里像打翻了一口锅子，锅内熬煮到发烂又被潮湿天闷得发霉的臭味钻进鼻孔，雨水也朽烂难闻。但他反倒不愿意回工棚里避雨了，只是给雨点敲打头顶、脸颊、鼻尖和肩膀，耳廓嘟楞嘟楞地响。他的白狼不被雨水影响，白色影子穿梭于人群，于里昂热的宝石兽亦步亦趋，而于里昂热本人则从手册和笔尖上抬起头，目光再次透过水的幕帘直向他寻来。

“怎么不避一避。”于里昂热的目光表示，这个疑问如若真的化为声音，声音亦是安然的，已经知道桑克瑞德不会避雨的意思，“让你自己好起来。”

桑克瑞德却只轻若无物地接下，随意在工地里走了几步，和一完成收尾就匆匆赶回棚子避雨的工人擦肩而过，于里昂热的身影也在这些人之中摇摇闪闪。

“你们明明知道，我可以一直很好。”桑克瑞德对精灵的注视回答道，“没有什么不好。”

他走远了，到几个不同的地方打听自己要的消息。一在不被雨淋的遮挡物下或者室内待几分钟，身上的雨水便给体温和人们彼此散发到空气中的热量蒸发出和泥水相似的味道。还有人们的体味、汗味和交谈中喷出来的口气，在闭塞环境或室外各自不同程度地掩盖了林区雨天存在于诗歌和想象中的清新。

他再走回先前喝汤聊天的工棚，于里昂热仍伫立原地，见他来了，两指一并合上手册，纸张合拢的“啪”被男人磁铁吸铁般摒掉嘈杂收入听觉，却像不慎吸来一根针，针尖直扎耳。桑克瑞德顿住脚步，半湿不干的衣物重新让雨点拍得一片扁平一片皱，动一动都跟多长出一层油皮一样。

他对着于里昂热的注视愣了好半会，等于里昂热一副无可奈何也不能由着他这样发呆的模样打起伞走过来，才意识到自己身体给雨水浇得发冷，可又冒了一身汗，打出来的哆嗦有一半是被皮肤这种不干不净泥水嗒嗒的感觉给逼的。

“疾风破云，霞光难撑穹隆。我猜……你对格里达尼亚发来的调查报告还有疑问。”

“前半句话你想表达什么啊？”

“变故突发，漏洞还是很大。”

“……差不多。嗯，差不多……我们这是去哪，没事的话我再逛逛。”

“你方才忙的时候，接待员告知了住宿点。”

“那你去歇会。”

于里昂热站住了，桑克瑞德撞上他的后背。这精灵族的确不适合在这儿出入，身上那股泥土腐味儿和雨水湿气扑上了男人的脸。

“……你先去吧。”桑克瑞德又说，“洗个澡。”

于里昂热的伞挡在了男人头上，雨点变成砰砰咚咚的音调，吵得于里昂热的声音都不清晰。

“衣冠不整和人交谈，也是不礼貌的表现。并且，就我看来，你不会不明白……情报源头不只在贫苦人身上。你是可以和他们一样吃穿，也可以用别的方法表现你的尊重。”

但于里昂热的神情和撑着雨伞将将挡在桑克瑞德面前的姿态说他言语下并非言语上的意思，垂下的视线和撇得紧紧的嘴角，以及在伞柄上用力后手背绷出血管痕迹都显示，他在阻止自己说出真话。

桑克瑞德知道这向导想说的很简单，难就难在于里昂热好像不敢——在他表达了反对于里昂热揣度他心思的意愿后。

于里昂热是个优秀的向导，桑克瑞德不止一次这么对自己强调，于里昂热听见他在心里上了锁的声音，对吧？不然修特拉为什么要那么问？

「你还是介意他让敏菲利亚去调节水晶。你开始不相信他了，对吗？」修特拉冲着他的背问，「你把某种东西藏起来了。」

「那你认为我该告诉他什么，修特拉？为什么你也总是以为，把一切都说出来，就一定没事？瞧，我告诉你——」

他就那么一个箭步跨上去，迅猛冲动，把雅·修特拉——也许是于里昂热——惊到了。两人都是一样的反应，呼吸猝然，心跳嘭地往下坠，小臂反射性要阻拦、遮挡或者推，也都没有实现。

「——我喜欢你哦。我爱你，像鲜花要花蕊和花瓣相依，花萼与绿叶相随。」

他和对方仅差一星码错过，嗅着对方慌张和自我保卫的信息素，也脱离了伞的防护。

“……有的话有重量。”他同样和于里昂热差了这一星码，“说‘想让我也去休息，别着凉’这种话里，有某种重量让你紧张？”

修特拉看上去要抽出真理探求者揍人，而于里昂热倾着伞，有点抱歉。两人间滴滴答答和砰砰咚咚的雨声代替心跳声好像过去了好几分钟，于里昂热打正了伞，跨过桑克瑞德身边，走到了前方。

“可能我们都想错了，也选错了对话的方式。请你放心，桑克瑞德，我不会打扰你。”

精灵仰头望望降雨的天，后脑短发滴着水。他像是刚刚得知了一个切身悲报的丧失者，因太过孑然而这密林都为之空旷，也让桑克瑞德想起来，好像自己挺害怕于里昂热露出这个模样。从他还以为于里昂热是个不知冷热的呆子，却在他们老师的纪念碑前看到对方用一把伞盖住人们敬献上去的花束时开始。曾经于里昂热也是个被隐瞒的对象之一，老师和敏菲利亚一起促成了这件事。于里昂热再怎么拼命寻找其他办法化解突袭这偌大星球上一方寸人类幸存之地的巴哈姆特攻势，在那几天内都是来不及的。再晚一步，更多的人就要死去，生存余地将被巴哈姆特的烈火烧遍。他们不足、弱小、承担不起真相的重量，其后还要在这条以真相和生命铺成的荆棘之路上前行。

于里昂热会因此变成这个样子——桑克瑞德躲在距离纪念碑的百码以外，抚着白狼的毛皮，凝视着于里昂热用伞护住的花束，而精灵的身影在实现边缘轮廓迷离。

只是隐瞒他，让他轻松一点比较好，还是告诉他比较好？桑克瑞德那时不知道，现在也不知道，知道的唯有自己当下已经做好的决定，他得告诉自己这样已经无所谓好或不好，而是要足够合适。

他有些冲动去碰一碰于里昂热的背，作出轻松态度说“哎呀，你想太多啦”，然而那精灵先一步走到了他伸手碰不到的距离。

“不过还请你不要忘记……敏菲利亚走后，我同意留下的第一个条件，是继续担任你的向导。规劝……用尽我的一切实现伊达、老师、穆恩布瑞达和敏菲利亚寄托在我们身上的愿望，是我的责任。”

「看到了吗，修特拉？」而出发前桑克瑞德对好友说，「要是我刚刚说的是真的，你还会用以前的方式对待我么？不会了吧。于里昂热是这样的人……根本不是我在介意，是于里昂热在介意。他会介意的。所以连我都还摸不清楚的事，他没有必要，修特拉，没有必要。」

好友余怒未消，不过看在桑克瑞德诚恳的态度上还是松了口：「告诉我怎么样？」

「那好，你听着——」

「别了，猜都知道，最后还是你们俩之间的事。」

桑克瑞德放任于里昂热撑着伞独自走远。说话和沉默都有重量，真是难死人了，这个于里昂热。也许打桩工说的是对的：于里昂热不该在这里。

“我找完我要问的就过去，帮我开个房间。琥珀留给我，可以吧？”他得到向导对宝石兽所在方位的一指，“谢谢你了。”

【2】

桑克瑞德是准时回到他们所下榻酒店的，所谓准时，指的是桑克瑞德抵达时，于里昂热的小餐桌刚端上热羊奶和奶油拉丝蛋卷。精灵没有关自己的房间门，桑克瑞德要回隔壁屋子，就从他的门前经过。

“吃这么甜？”哨兵朝里一瞥，让琥珀回到于里昂热身边。谁知白狼也紧巴巴跟着，桑克瑞德叫都叫不回去，疲惫表情里多了一份恼气，“……那你照顾着点。”

“平心而论，桑克瑞德啊。精神向导属于你，对它的指令应更坚决。专业的哨兵身上，不该出现精神向导不听指挥的现象。”

“它俩就黏着没分开过，一分开它就闹脾气。”

于里昂热一时没缩回笑容，连忙抬起杯子抿一口羊奶。精神向导是哨兵或向导某些特质的体现，不说常常，仅是偶尔，于里昂热会为男人这点极力掩饰却掩饰不掉的破绽暗暗高兴。不过他不敢得意太久，让了一步。

“那我让琥珀跟你去房间吧。我想你现在也不必在这边调节……如果需要，琥珀能帮得了你。”

“那……那就这样好了。”

于里昂热微侧过身去，不看桑克瑞德的脸，只听见男人脚尖掉了个头，很快地，隔壁房间的门也轻轻闩上了。

锁闩响动如此之熟悉，于里昂热默念几句，再喝一口羊奶，抖抖全身的衣服。

“桑克瑞德啊，这把锁是名为尊严，还是真如修特拉提醒的那般，实属你藏匿某种秘密的机关？”

林间的夜风一吹，提醒了精灵时间。格里达尼亚区域长年恪守崇尚自然的信条，多人聚居的城里都爱用以太灯而非时下在其他区域更流行的青磷灯和燃油灯，还对青磷和矿石冶炼工业总量实行严格管控制度，让林区上方的天空保持纯然，繁星海河枝杈。和桑克瑞德不同，于里昂热不常离开塔，也极少到林区来。精神图景中的星河，一部分来自对百年来人类残余文明描述的遐想，而另一部分，便出自次数不多的旅行见闻。他将窗扇拉到半开，吸取叶片和雨水放出的半湿半凉的空气。雨快停了，稀稀拉拉地敲。

要是心情愉快，这些声音是悦耳而衬托寂静的，但于里昂热就算自己心情愉快，也拿不准隔壁房间那个男人能否如是。桑克瑞德锁起了精神上的门，否则就算不在这种气味与声音嘈杂的雨天里躲进于里昂热的书房，也会跟于里昂热要一点向导素好让自己睡得着。

……不过那也仅限于以往的桑克瑞德如此。过去那青年作为哨兵却总是吵吵闹闹，找遍理由比如吹捧于里昂热的书房比静音室舒服，非要往里头挤，等人们都以为于里昂热就是桑克瑞德的向导而精灵再要辩解都晚了。可真正到了感知有损、屏障破裂与信息素紊乱急需向导调节时，桑克瑞德却更愿意独自躲进静音室。慢慢地于里昂热注意到青年的任性大多发生在雨天，也好奇问过。

「雨天不适合我……滴滴答答像哭鼻子。」桑克瑞德的吵闹忽然停了，用了几秒钟思索，答得平淡无奇，又仿佛一个忙着做家务的父亲打发缠着自己的孩子。

于里昂热天真地同意了。「你在许多人眼里，是更干爽利落的。大家喜欢你笑……也许是雪天，那时会更安静，也更洁白。」他还特意回忆自己读过的与雪有关的诗人，譬如那位在冬雪中猎人小屋里回忆年轻时爱慕者的神秘主义者。到此刻于里昂热都记得对桑克瑞德说出这句话时的心意，仿佛红通通的炉子和屋外璀璨星斗都在帮助他。（*注2）

谁料桑克瑞德的目光冻结起来。

「洁白么。」

桑克瑞德短促而冷漠地笑了，越笑越大声，大得于里昂热作为向导的素质察觉到这名哨兵信息素正滑向异常，连忙接上对方精神图景后眼见海浪倒退着远离沙滩，俨然海啸前兆。

他不明白自己本意夸奖的言辞触及了这男人的哪根逆鳞，图景也没有显示出桑克瑞德所思所想的意象，仅是海平线上浓云滚滚，海底隆隆震动；他没能开口再问，桑克瑞德过后很久也没再趁下雨天跑进书房，久到桑克瑞德体质大变，视野减半而于里昂热增加了许许多多的思考方式，对桑克瑞德新穿上的白色衣服做出与过去不同的定义。

这回桑克瑞德肯定不会过来求助，哪怕前一晚这男人还奄奄一息地在黑洞边际徘徊。

于里昂热重新端起羊奶杯，闻到羊奶冷掉后的膻味。

有些挫败是必须得承认的。

而今于里昂热还是说不清自己做得对还是不对，疑惑能使奶油拉丝蛋卷吃起来索然无味。责任告诉他他最好还是去问一问桑克瑞德需不需要缓一缓对雨天的敏感感知，可修特拉提醒道：桑克瑞德藏起了什么东西。

忙乱的抢救前修特拉就提到过，然而于里昂热当时并未马上意识到这一点；次日桑克瑞德极力抵抗于里昂热的精神结合行为，他还以为是这哨兵介意着核心水晶中的生命。

等修特拉在他们出发前重提，于里昂热才注意到这也许正如修特拉所说，桑克瑞德命在旦夕都对他的接近表达了抗拒，是因为忌惮于里昂热靠近他藏起来的某些东西。

那能是什么？于里昂热木讷地嚼着蛋卷。修特拉是问不出来的，尽管在这位高明而率直的向导面前他们都像孩子一样幼稚，可高明归高明，桑克瑞德毕竟是桑克瑞德，桑克瑞德的嘴什么时候撬不开，于里昂热相信修特拉和自己一样清楚。

是他们在桑克瑞德问询期间聊起过的塔里或许存在的内奸吗？于里昂热兀自摇头。可能性是有，却未必是“被桑克瑞德藏起来”的。他熟知那哨兵的做派，仅仅为了塔内同僚彼此间的信任，隐瞒不是有效的方法。况且桑克瑞德刚刚经历过一次危险，平安活下来又意味着内奸可能暴露，这对在塔里工作的每个人来说都不安全，于里昂热认为哨兵绝不愿意放任。

而在桑克瑞德身上，不可能出现从大局上考虑欠妥的决定。只有态度，唯有态度，于里昂热最不敢确定的，就是桑克瑞德表现出某种态度背后的意义。就像白色的雪映在那男人眼里，洁白定义和普通人一模一样，可“白色”对桑克瑞德而言，反而是黑暗的记忆。这些差别，于里昂热是后来才得知的，但他不希望再有第二次“后来”。

精灵吃光了奶油拉丝蛋卷，对羊奶怀着歉意，决定不麻烦服务员，自己将餐具端回楼下大厅，再换一杯热饮。

他在屋门口站了几秒，垂眼瞅瞅桑克瑞德那一屋门缝隐隐冒出的白狼尾巴毛。那哨兵在干什么呢？于里昂热拾着下楼台阶猜测，但愿浴室的热水足够拂去那哨兵在雨天里的烦闷。

他把餐具递给楼下餐厅服务员，考虑到剩下的羊奶会被浪费，经过询问，补订了一份炒草菇和重复利用羊奶做的拉诺西亚吐司。

“可以是可以，不过要花一点时间哦。”

餐厅当着饭点，人多热闹，服务员解释厨房忙不过来。于里昂热表示理解，顺便提出桑克瑞德的房号。

“我想查询这个房间的先生是否定了餐。”

“没有。”

精灵打算替自己的哨兵叫一份晚饭，但一瞬间的踟蹰让他错过了忙碌的服务员，只好算了。桑克瑞德能照顾自己，于里昂热对自己说，那哨兵一直是个能照顾好自己的成年人。

等待服务员拿来新餐点期间，于里昂热在餐厅入口处的水晶投影广告板旁打发时间，用广告语分散掉捆在思绪上的失落。这挺有效果，他慢慢找回对外物的兴致，从广告语的引用典故到不同行业、不同受众条件下的语句特点一一分析了个遍。现在纸张比水晶投影板贵得多，而广告板的价格差距若没有区位因素，就体现在了样式和显眼度上。于里昂热随口打听几句，得知酒店里的餐馆是外包的，那就是说这种广告板也是餐馆赚钱的渠道。

广告板花花绿绿的投影来回闪烁，于里昂热戳戳板面，让它们停下以便手动翻阅。卖房子、花圃、树园、招工、外聘私人教师……于里昂热忽然摸摸下巴笑笑，教师行业嘛，少年尚未认识到自身向导资质时，穆恩布瑞达就提起过。不过而今想来，他的教师行业生涯恐怕会体现在培养下一代向导上。于里昂热百无聊赖地翻完，又发现投影区域旁还有一些是印刷纸张贴的广告，趁着兴头多瞟了两眼。

他摘掉其中一张纸。纸面是暗红色的，质地不纯，成本应该不高。于里昂热逐字逐句阅读这种纸上印刷出来的边角浸墨的模糊字体，将它撕下后折成两半重读了一次，摩挲着印刷得稍凸起的卫月图案。

“您是塔里来的人吧？”

于里昂热读完第三回，把广告纸叠好夹进手册，转身面向来人。

“看来是我的点单到位……谢谢您端过来，忙碌时劳烦你们了。其实，让我去柜台取也是可以的。”

这名服务员仪表曼妙，却不是先前给于里昂热点单的那一位，端餐盘的手指涂了指甲油，双唇色彩浓艳，站在于里昂热这个高个子的精灵族面前丝毫不显卑微，仰头看来的目光脉脉。于里昂热读出了这双目光中的浓情蜜意，不知怎的让他记起很久以前桑克瑞德戏弄挑逗他时的模样，不由得不好意思地侧开脸。

“先生是从塔里来的吧？”服务员倒不急于让于里昂热接走餐盘，“您不必问我怎么知道。”她用指尖擦擦餐盘边缘，紫红色的指甲油吸引着于里昂热的视线，从灯光照不到不到的一侧捏出一支细木管，“您跟我们的同伴说的一样，您看到我们的传单后不会先表现出鄙夷，而是像对待书本一样对待它。”

于里昂热已经知道自己在跟什么人对话了，但在服务员的紧盯下不能冒失做出联系桑克瑞德或者随行其他队员的任何举动。

“需要我们坐下谈谈么？”他对服务员微鞠一躬，“您看起来有很多话想对我说。”

“现在就跟您深谈，您是不会相信我们的。除非——”这服务员一只手掌稳稳托住餐盘，另一只手则将刚抽出来的细木管插进低领的乳沟，嫣然勾起嘴，“您能从这里取走它。”

“您让我联想到枯叶蝶。根据我能不能取走它来决定您要不要让我看这根管子里的纸条，并不是您的本意。”于里昂热先取走的是餐盘，第二次对服务员行礼，“您是打算告诉我，您或您的同伴手中，握有在您和您的同伴眼中我感兴趣的情报。”

“先生对情报的兴趣，多于我本人么？”

“喔……我有位搭档说过，给出选择，是女士们甄别谈话对象是否合意的技巧之一。”

“那要是换成先生那位搭档，”服务员的语气令于里昂热确信她意有所指，“这种时候会怎么回答呢？”

“他和我不同，他更擅长和您对坐深谈。”

“是啊，可是我不喜欢他看传单的眼神，更喜欢先生您的。您会把我喜欢您更胜于您身边那个男人的事说出去吗？”

两人在餐馆门口旁闲聊一来二去几分钟，于里昂热却仅是碰见吧台领班不时望过来几下，其余服务员都像没看到他们似的只管自己忙自己的。是不是餐厅的工作人员内部已经变成最后之民组织网的一个节点了呢？于里昂热尽量保持礼貌态度，对面前的女人摊摊手。

是不是她已看到了桑克瑞德？至少在斟酌下一句对答的几秒钟内，于里昂热发觉桑克瑞德的身影停留在脑海中了。哨兵就站在餐馆门外的楼梯上，焦点明确，显然已经看到了这一侧。画面视角忽而是桑克瑞德的——一个高个子精灵是于里昂热本人，和一名貌美女人挨得很近却拘禁得线条收缩——又忽而是精神向导在附近游荡看到的——一个把半湿长发随便捆成一团扔在肩上只穿着背心和宽松马裤走动的懒散男人，状似无意打搅，实际上近乎一只躲在柜子顶的猫咪。

“他有大概率……要生我的气，怪我在他之先和您会面。”

女人故作吃惊掩着嘴：“你害怕他生你气？”

“这倒……”

“那你就不要告诉他好咯。下次还想和我聊天的话，你知道怎么找到我们。我很期待……不过不要让我等太久，‘塔里来的先生’，我很容易生气的，可能比你知道的那位男士……”她朝桑克瑞德的方向示意，“……更容易哦。”

【3】

桑克瑞德只扫了一眼，干咳两声。

“是谁啊，于里昂热？”

向导立即从女人身旁闪开了，好像是得救了的样子；不过女人并未气恼，于里昂热也依然态度随和。

“后会有期咯，绅士。”

女人转身离去的刹那朝桑克瑞德抛来不明意味的一哂而哨兵没有错过对方拉起前襟时藏在胸口双峰之间的小玩意儿。他瞄瞄于里昂热的脸色，耸耸肩。

“我打断了你的桃花运？挺不容易啊……要我帮忙么，教你怎么让人上钩之类的。”

原想洗完澡后到餐馆点菜，但一看于里昂热这个样子桑克瑞德也没了胃口，直接拿走餐盘里的吐司。

“你让他们把牛奶换成羊奶了？……你没喝完那杯羊奶。”

“请让我们到屋里坐着说吧，桑克瑞德。”向导终于松懈了神经，见吐司都被桑克瑞德拿走而盘子里仅剩一盘半凉的炒草菇，干脆只手端出草菇盘子，将餐盘还给柜台，“琥珀和……”

“在外头，刚让它们去查。”哨兵嚼着吐司，就地拖了张椅子占住靠门没人坐的空位，“就坐这里说。是那群家伙吧？”

“你已经抓住了答案。”

“哼嗯，我想你也不是喜欢蝴蝶爱嗅的花，没多少女人喜欢到一眼就能看出是木头的人面前露自己的抹胸，更何况是那样柔荑招展的。我没瞎，于里昂热，那根管子是空的吗？”

于里昂热低着头，叉子停在盘子边，思考状态显而易见。要是“思考”是一种实质化的物质而桑克瑞德能看得到它，那么这时于里昂热的思考大概像掀开三角钢琴盖以后使人们赞叹的构造。

“我没有碰到过它。”精灵几经选择后答道。

“没有碰到过，就是说试着去碰了。”

“为兴师问罪而咬文嚼字的话，大约你和我不属于同一种领域内的擅长。”精灵盯着炒草菇，“你想问哪种呢，公事，还是别的？”

桑克瑞德谨慎起来。该怎么说呢，这个于里昂热——肯定还记挂着白天不愉快的对话，但绝对不会直接表露在公事上。要是让他现在给于里昂热起个新外号，那绝非“诗学病”、“神秘病”一类莫属，做得神神秘秘，说白了就是让他去猜；若他不肯，于里昂热多半得说，谁让他就是专精于刺破深埋人心的情报。

“好吧，我信你没有碰。”桑克瑞德举起手，顺便舔掉吐司夹层里流出的沙拉酱，“问你聊了什么总可以吧？公事上的，别跟我耍混。”

“也没聊多少，我们都在试探彼此。你看这个。”

“——这什么，宣传广告？……噢，果然啊，近期最后之民教团宣讲的广告单。治安官都开始查他们诱拐居民的罪证了，他们还敢在这里活动。”

“我想继续和他们接触。”

“喂喂……”

“我有话要问他们，他们也有话想对我说。”

“那你还把当时据点里的人全歼灭了。”

“当时他们抵抗剧烈，不得已。”

“要是你那天留下抓活口的余裕，我就好查得多。”由于于里昂热在采取营救行动期间过分关注他本人情况、没分派人手追击逃跑的教徒，导致审问对象一个都没剩下，桑克瑞德“嗤”地哼了一声，“现在过来打招呼的，你要问他们什么？”

“达拉加布。”于里昂热突兀地直起身，“达拉加布的真正意义。”他看出桑克瑞德要反驳，也平举起一只手打断道，“只有理解他们所想要的，还有为什么想要……才能做出合理对策应对。”

“那你什么意思，要跟他们聊天？”

“……我知道得太少。”

“就是说你……”

桑克瑞德察觉于里昂热的眼神变得不对劲了，变成一种力不能及却拼命想要在他身上看穿什么的眼神。修特拉一定跟于里昂热提过，男人肯定了自己的推测，修特拉肯定说给于里昂热听了：他心里藏着一个秘密。

他敲起响指叫杯酒，来侍应的服务员不是刚刚看到的女人。“这家酒店有问题。”到哪里去说都一样，桑克瑞德原本不准备衣衫不整地在外头逗留多久，不过既然下楼就看到最后之民盯上了于里昂热，那么去于里昂热的房间还是去自己的房间聊，目前的意义都不大了，“你能在这里看到最后之民的传单，还有混在服务员里的教团成员——从接待员开始，他们就有意引我们进来。我推断他们也不在意我们在这儿说这些，因为从塔里的确有他们的人……要是你想知道的是这个。”

“嗯。”

于里昂热的态度不明朗，桑克瑞德便大口喝着酒硬说下去。

“洗澡的时候我让琥珀和白狼都出去检查过，可疑人物几乎遍布整家酒店每一个部门，所以说你就算不在餐厅，也会在别的地方，总会碰到他们的人。不过他们没有派人监视我们，我认为他们就是在等待一个能策反的‘塔里的人’。”

“大网撒开，随机下饵。扳直的铁钩，可能连饵都挂不住。”

“我不排除其他区域也有这样的据点，不过格里达尼亚这家酒店的准备太充分，唔……会不会跟我上次执行任务的地区接近有关？那里本就有营地，也就是说集中活动区域本来就在格里达尼亚。歼灭一个营地迫使他们撤到这里……我那时收集不到太多东西，你是后来带人攻进去的，有没有头绪？”

“他们认为你知道真正的达拉加布在哪。”

桑克瑞德小小吃了一惊，放置酒杯时手指嘎嘎响。于里昂热静静看着他，连带着整个餐厅也是安静的，好像所有客人和工作人员都注视着他们。

“这一点，你没有告诉问询员，也没有告诉我。”

“……可你从那个据点里听到这种话以后同样没跟任何人透露。”

“那时我以为这是无稽之谈。”于里昂热放弃了面前的炒草菇，“桑克瑞德，修特拉说她问过你，我想我免不了也要问你同一个问题……”

这让哨兵感到厌倦。怎么每个人都想知道？知道了又有什么用？他都搞不清楚的东西，给于里昂热这个家伙知道了再每天为之头痛自责又有什么用呢？

“你也觉得，我不说出来……毫无道理吗。”

他已经不止一次把自己的头埋在手臂里说话了。数遍这个动作出现次数带来的头痛比感官失调更让桑克瑞德烦躁。

“先不说我是不是真的藏起了你们想知道的东西，我对这个问题缄口，你们就紧张得要命。只是要问我的想法？只是因为有敏菲利亚的事在先才这样？”

“所以……”

于里昂热的话语闪电般从眼前划过，男人警惕地眯了下眼睛。

“果然是……和敏菲利亚有关。”

以此为起点到桑克瑞德放开手臂、喝完酒和付账，于里昂热都不在旁边了。他甚至记不得精灵离开时的仪态，只觉得虽然是于里昂热先走而他独自留在餐厅里喝酒，可于里昂热才是被抛下的那一个，精灵坐过的位子残留气息是这么对他说的。

雨密密疏疏地下了一整夜，桑克瑞德难得地回味一次不安稳的睡眠。他让白狼溜达对住在酒店里的队员巡视一圈，确认最后之民教团并不在队员房间附近监视，自己抱着疑惑辗转反侧。约摸是于里昂热召回，白狼返回时没带着琥珀，桑克瑞德睡意浅薄，白狼亦在床边睁着两眼，时不时挠挠耳朵甩甩一身硬毛。

翌日桑克瑞德找上本地治安官商议诱拐案的调查事宜，详细解读教团活动路线，于里昂热还在工地周围停留，只在桑克瑞德重回酒店时点头算是招呼。第三天天气放晴，桑克瑞德和治安官一块找回两名失踪者并逮捕了和失踪者同行的人，可审问结果令桑克瑞德失望，这些看似拐走和监视失踪者的人都只是一些被教团欺骗入会的小喽啰而已，诱拐的理由和目的都说不出来，还以为这是能照顾新加入教团的老年人的善举。他和治安官争论了一个多小时，不得已才同意把这些诱拐犯留给治安官处理，失踪者则送回家去。当晚桑克瑞德没见到于里昂热，跟队员一打听，得知向导一整天都和技术人员走上走下；嘉恩·艾·神纳的使者也在工地呆了几小时，于里昂热与使者一块儿探讨了很多问题，至于桑克瑞德问他们于里昂热是否跟不认识的脸交谈过，队员的答案是否定的。

第四天桑克瑞德换上了塔里的制服。既然逮捕过最后之民，他已经没有必要再掩饰，要正式以塔管理组成员的身份对最后之民展开调查了。说来也怪，两三天内桑克瑞德只要有闲暇就会亲自查看酒店及工地周围的可疑人物踪迹，无暇时则委托队员留意，可总的来说这些可疑人物乃至早已确定身份的最后之民都没有逃跑和躲避，照常生活起居上下班。消失的只有餐厅里那个和于里昂热聊天的女服务员，除此以外再没有其他桑克瑞德查不出身份的人和于里昂热有过接触。

根据本地自治法案，纵然是塔，没有罪证和定性，桑克瑞德不能对他们采取行动，于是这两三天里，最后之民明知道塔里的人住在酒店而桑克瑞德也知道身边潜伏着一大批最后之民，双方却像盛在铁锅里的炭火飘在水面上一样微妙地平衡着，互相窥伺缺无人越线。唯独于里昂热其人，桑克瑞德盯着他而最后之民亦然，他倒好似不在状态，于两者中间穿梭，偶尔他们在楼道、餐厅或工地旁交汇一眼，顶多是那精灵出于向导责任心，用眼神询问这哨兵需否帮助。琥珀跟在于里昂热身旁，白狼没有追上去找它玩。

这个重要的第四天桑克瑞德终于有了不少进展。他得到以嘉恩·艾·神纳为首诸位德高望重角尊下发的许可书，带着治安官和一部分队员突击搜查城镇远郊，在一处古代村落遗迹中查到足以证明最后之民举办过生祭仪式的证据，接着彻夜搜索、掀出了正在筹备第二次生祭的教团成员据点。

由于最后之民诱拐老年人和幼童，以自杀献祭“月神”为幌子哄骗和杀害平民的行为已得到证实，这回桑克瑞德没有时间睡觉，分别给于里昂热和塔送去短消息后用了一整个第五天，跟治安官一起审讯。

『大体情况，我都了解了。』于里昂热的回信说，『请多注意，在行动期间，也要保护好随行人员的安全。』

收到这条回信时桑克瑞德才结束一次收获不大的审问，按着额角喝咖啡提神。看到于里昂热回复的短信息桑克瑞德忽然晃了会儿，奇怪这个向导怎么有点啰嗦，一边给留守在于里昂热身边参加工地调研与护卫工作的队员补发一条叮嘱，让他们防着不怀好意接近的陌生人。当晚他又收到塔里自己所在小组的复命，说是根据这回他的初步查办成果，另外几个区域的追查都提高了效率。

起先桑克瑞德看着信息，些许放松地捶了捶肩膀，打起精神准备写几句回信，哪知关押嫌犯的屋里突然传出一声不知名的欢呼。

他从椅子上跳起来，第一反应去查看缘由，可另一种反应倒拖着腿，令他险些绊了一跤，手撑着桌沿，掌心受惯性、重量和失衡扣在桌角上，磕穿了一个口子。白狼受此影响大幅度地一跳，桑克瑞德自己也怔住了。

过了几秒，他好像听见什么地方发生骚乱，耳中隐隐回荡着呼喊声。他抱着一种逆水而行的不安感当即呼叫着副手的通讯，接通刹那差点被信号对面爆裂般的杂音炸聋。

“怎么搞的？那边怎么了？”

他带在队伍中的副手声音听得不真切，哔哔啵啵的调试音与杂音互相撕扯。

『工地——』桑克瑞德竖起耳朵，副手的说话声背后应该发生了什么大变故，『工地有一点塌方——』

“是吗？”男人挥着手招呼治安官，同时对着通讯喊话，“严不严重？于里昂热呢？他在哪？”

『——于里昂热不在旁边，先生——他说您不用回来——没有事——』

“是塌方了。”治安官在一旁也说，“我们正在跟现场核实信息，不过信号被影响了。”

通讯信号的确很差，桑克瑞德狐疑地中断呼叫，又出于谨慎，让呼叫保持着开放状态等待随时接入。他带来协助的队员围了上来，各自用通讯寻找一道来执行任务的朋友，却无一例外没能接通。

“那只好等一等看……”桑克瑞德说，然而不安的预感越来越强烈，慢慢形成一股冻在胃里的寒流。他认得这种感觉，似乎就在不久前才发生过，让他这个哨兵的警觉心全数激发却一时不知威胁来源的寒意，更多的是仿佛无处不在的窥视感、涌动着兴奋的絮絮低语以及包含激动情绪高涨起来的信息素。

他兀地一回头，只见关在小屋中的最后之民成员隔着铁栏笑着看着他。

“笑什么。”桑克瑞德皱起眉毛问，“你们就是盯着那个工地来的吧？你们的带头人知道我们要在工地里干什么，所以想尽办法弄点破坏给你们增加威信，对吗？工地发生事故，很合你们心意吧。”

只是想阻挠核心水晶分散力量的节点建设而已，桑克瑞德大致能猜到这些最后之民频繁活动的秘密。那时他们对他的拷问也无非是想让他解读某样东西，要不是桑克瑞德碰到了那样东西，也许那场偷袭也不会发生。五天内他留在塔里的同事已经查到了内奸的线索，从时间点外加综合他自己坚持没有告诉于里昂热以及其他人的那个秘密来分析，直到被俘后由于里昂热带回塔里为止，这个内奸都还不算是完全意义上内奸。就他所知，最后之民掌握的塔内情报并不多，却偏偏挑在塔和格里达尼亚商议调节核心水晶力量分布、推进土壤活性化等计划的当口四处宣扬那套卫月救世、自我牺牲作祭祀的歪门邪道，桑克瑞德除了最后之民也许是打算煽动人们和塔作对以外，做不了太多可能性推测。

塔的管理组织在武力上没有多少实权，桑克瑞德觉得也许有必要提醒下于里昂热注意安全，到底那些看似安分的最后之民还想拉拢那向导呢。那些藏在酒店里的最后之民可能要趁乱干点什么，也得想办法联系上剩余队员，让他们互相看护。

他放着自己的通讯继续呼叫副手，再从另一个随行队员手上借一个呼叫器，拨了下于里昂热的信号。

“喂，于里昂热，喂？”

信号还是一团糟，男人的眉毛拧得更紧，咔咔捏着呼叫器。

“喂，听得见就想法子回答我，你那儿——”

“哈哈哈，是愚民。”

桑克瑞德朝铁栏后面的最后之民成员甩了一记眼刀警告他们安静，但那发话的反而一脸得意。

“破坏？”发话的贴着墙笔直站着，“真正践踏神的旨意的是你们。大家都是自愿守护神之茧的，神的力量、神的存在……是我们在守护！”

桑克瑞德冷笑着懒得去驳斥，于里昂热的声音也断断续续插进凌乱的信号流。

『喂、喂……桑克瑞德……』

“那边怎么样？”

和上一通通讯不同，于里昂热像是在一个空旷安静的地方，尽管信号还是不太稳定，但背景中没有混乱的人声。

『‘以太水晶基座塌方’。』

男人抬眼看了看自己带来的队员：“……噢。”

『我一切都好，留在这里的你的队员也是。他们对你很有礼貌，对我也一样亲切。』

桑克瑞德叫白狼起来，朝身旁队员猛地打着动身信号。治安官又跑过来好像想说什么，但桑克瑞德挥了下手，命令两个人将治安官格进角落。

“你干嘛？”治安官嚷道，“确认好现场情况了！是工地里新建的那个转换器地基塌方，并不严重。上面建议你们留在这……”

“知道了。”桑克瑞德冲着通讯器说，于里昂热的信号亦同时切断，“这里的全体，”他转身朝向队员，丢回借来的通讯器再取回自己的那一台，掐掉无用的呼叫，“酒店里的最后之民行动了，我猜他们已经控制了我们驻守在那儿的一部分同伴，各位能联系上朋友的尽量保持呼叫，并且在接通呼叫后用暗语确认对方身份。以太水晶基座崩塌，这附近领空的结界肯定也受到破坏。现在都冷静点，听指挥：你们俩在这里看住他——”他指着挡住了治安官的队员，又点四个人出来，“——你们联络嘉恩·艾·神纳或者其他角尊请求对现场和这里支援。剩下的人拿武器和我回去，做好对人和对魔物的作战准备。”

“治安官刚才说——”

桑克瑞德数着自己身上的刀具，瞟了下问话的同伴。

“副队长多半不测。你们会用敬语喊我吗？”他又扭头望望刚才大放厥词的最后之民成员，从对方脸上收到一种为眼前之成功献身的慷慨，“……破坏水晶基座会打坏领空上的结界，你们是不是没想过这一点？”

“我们将守护神之子民，而不是愚民。”

“嘁。出发！”

“神会惩罚冥顽不灵的愚民！”最后之民成员在桑克瑞德背后高喊，“神会惩罚冥顽不灵的愚民！”

注*2：指叶芝《当你老了》。

03.倾泻的生命 END.


	4. 04.蜕变

【1】

“天空掉下来了。哇！掉下来了！”

趴在桑克瑞德肩上的小男孩新奇地叫着。这孩子肯定不超过七岁，桑克瑞德边跑边喊着周围给这个孩子找个落脚地，找他的家人。

“好漂亮啊！”男孩又叫。

领空结界的碎片砸落下来，人们吓得四处逃窜。但实际上结界并非实体，人们不会因此被砸伤。桑克瑞德刹住脚，将男孩抛给守在疏散处的下属，迅速回身。

“让开！让开！”他拔出一支短枪瞄准结界破裂后的透出的夜空，屏息按下扳机，脉冲击退一只潜在光线夹角中、周身迷彩融入景物的妖异，随后以短剑抵在枪托旁，逆着人潮奔跑，“领空上来了多少，能预测得到吗？”

『大量反应，至少有四十……不、六十！』

魔物像夏日里聚集在灯火下的虫群，一旦结界开裂便借机涌入。格里达尼亚守护水晶节点的术士在紧急使用魔法阵人工补全结界，然而人力不如已成型多年的机械，这种魔法阵能起到的作用不过是给修复节点争取时间。

“保护术士！”桑克瑞德吼着。从塔里带来的队员在这种突发场面里犹如洒进海的沙子，当地的军士疏散工人和平民速度不及已出现伤亡，巨量、凝结着恐慌的信息流让桑克瑞德像被从下水道冲向入海口的贝壳，不敢轻易打开感知，仅能稍作闭合，求得能力上的自我保护和最大量化利用。军士很快报来，说水晶节点遭到袭击，最后之民武装组织在节点旁利用工地围起了战壕。而目前驻扎军士忙于防御魔物、疏散人群，无法对被占领的水晶节点发起进攻。

“增援的角尊都在赶来路上……”军士继续报告，“但是这里可能——等不及增援——”

桑克瑞德猛地撞开这个士兵，被魔物击碎的瓦片和碎砖裹着火球从两人头顶掠过，冲进人群。等桑克瑞德看得清，那几大块硬物已在地面划出凹痕，烈火蔓延。他下意识叫了一句“于里昂热”打算让那精灵协助加紧搭建临时结界，但又在人们仓皇脚步和不绝于耳的凄厉嚎叫里惊醒。

于里昂热多半已被敌方组织挟持。通讯中的暗语足够表达了当下那向导所处困境，地点不言而喻。现在，桑克瑞德是一个人。

他赶走身边士兵，护着落单的妇孺撤离、同士兵们击退分散而弱小的魔物清理道路，试着向以太水晶基座的防御圈逆行潜入。白狼替他打头阵，化作幼犬模样绕着人群脚跟，随着桑克瑞德接近，渐渐探查出最后之民在基座周围的包围范围。

但是现场如此混乱，挟持于里昂热的教徒不可能不监视那精灵的行动任由他和外界联系。会使用暗语，说明当时于里昂热身边还有其他人。桑克瑞德记得通讯中于里昂热的声音来源周围似乎很空旷，没有吵闹，也许那个地方附近相对安全，不被人们逃窜、魔物进攻的动静打扰。而水晶基座被破坏必定招来格里达尼亚的大规模反攻夺回作战，最后之民教团至少要把主力转移走。

桑克瑞德改换路线，趁乱爬上高处，靠着一块残壁躲避魔物视线，搓搓指尖揉揉眼角。视觉先放一丝，在概念中以数值定量，由白狼承接、平均拉远、逐步提高一档再扩散。灾难是公平的也是极为不公的，他这时得绝对冷酷，必须做绝对合格的“侦察者”。他不能将每个人的不幸全放在眼里。他要找到能一次解决所有不幸的关键人物。他站在信息素的潮流中央如同三角洲，眼中容纳一切又排斥一切。这不仅是桑克瑞德做一名哨兵兼任谍报员的受训基础与素质基础，也是于里昂热担任他的向导以来时常提醒的。

他们不可能总是绑在一起、形影不离，桑克瑞德牢牢握住于里昂热曾在他的知觉系统中构建的“感知力数值概念”——他应预备远离向导时期，最大效率也最安全地使用自己的能力。

哪怕是——桑克瑞德右眼一瞬刺痛——几天前才略略恢复，形同把本该文火慢炖的食物置于烤炉中大火催熟——这等不利条件下，也该尽量保存力量，使自己能挺得过突来爆发的大战。不仅身体能力，还有心态——于里昂热不止一次告诫过。然而这并非时时有效，连于里昂热都不得不承认，没有人喜欢某一刻受到各种条件限制乃至在人类极限面前让步。正因不喜，才有无止境的突破。肉体、思想、科技，即使永世被神唾骂为贪得无厌也从不停下，最后连神明的界限亦要踏在脚下。譬如目前。

他发现一道性质相似的信息素，果断视作不存在放任其飘过。一方水土养一方人，格里达尼亚长年贴近自然环境，极具向导素质的角尊相对较多，非常出挑的哨兵却少，为了便于管理也都在塔的登记册内做过记录。桑克瑞德放过的这一撇信息素就不属于记录中任何一名格里达尼亚所辖哨兵，从强度上看，多半是“守卫”。他持续朝原定目标方位探查，不一会儿就再次遇到了刚才的信息素。这回桑克瑞德不假思索，跳下藏身处；对方着急回撤已来不及，白狼追了上去，随后是桑克瑞德。要是将这个程度的侦查手段比作空气中看不见的信号线，那么桑克瑞德算是抓住了它的一个节点，连根拔起。

看得出这名“守卫”的受训度不高，被桑克瑞德抓住时采取措施不当，很快不止一个节点、追加补充的力量丝线亦一并遭到侵蚀。桑克瑞德追击至前揪出这名“守卫”，后者已被白狼叼住精神向导，自己则在地上抽搐不止。桑克瑞德没有花心思去审问这家伙，捆好了扔给附近士兵。

森林上空的结界正在短时修复和大范围崩塌之间来回挣扎，结合被俘虏哨兵在信息素和意识中泄露的信息以及潜行路线，桑克瑞德拔腿冲向撤出水晶基座附近工地工棚的人群队伍。

最后之民的教团里有近似于哨兵的“守卫”，虽然水平很低，却像筑巢的工蜂一般互相连接，启动程序后共享感官。这近似于某种违禁秘术，须得有占比超过三分之一的高等级向导中和精神同调，不然用不了多长时间，参与的哨兵就会由于信息负荷过重而引发狂躁化、失心疯、精神空洞等问题。过去桑克瑞德遇到过几个冒险采用这种秘术的组织，但能达到发动条件的组织不过三四个，至于发动次数、发动前提和目的均受到严格控制。格里达尼亚的角尊一族就是其中一个，边境的联合驻军内也有一个，专用于勘探侦测和结界守卫，发动前后还要与塔协作，完整上报启动信息网的结果。桑克瑞德不认为最后之民教团敢这么干是因为他们拥有多名向导，这称得上是非法行径。

于里昂热也是向导，如果最后之民把他抓去了还发现了他的能力怎么办？不法团伙绑架落单向导、逼迫向导替团伙内低阶哨兵、“守卫”梳理感官冗余负载的先例数不胜数。桑克瑞德脚下箭步前冲，看到格里达尼亚的正牙校沃尔赛勒·埃尔瓦率队赶到，白蛇守护人紧随其后——角尊一族已至，白蛇守护人在场意味着神纳三姐弟至少也有两位在这里引领队伍——他已见阿·卢恩·神纳双手紧握幻杖走在队伍中间，拉雅·奥在人群里面露庄严。桑克瑞德同沃尔赛勒简单交谈一二，将自己带来的队友托付给正牙校，不敢懈怠地向线索指向追溯。

“请稍等……先生！”拉雅·奥·神纳举起幻杖，咏唱咒语前叫住桑克瑞德，“……您还要往前走吗？”

男人摸不着头脑，下意识快嘴回答：“我至少得把我的向导带回来。”

角尊略微沉吟，稍有一丝顾虑。“万一……只是说如果。嘉恩姐姐很快就到，您可以向姐姐求助。”

“我有理由相信最后之民教团在破坏和占领水晶基座同时伪装成逃难平民转移主力，而我的向导就在其中。我想目前应该以保护这片地区，尽快恢复领空结界和保全民众为主，至于教团那边由我追踪，还要把人带回来……”

话还没说完，桑克瑞德耳后尖锐地抽痛起来。他立即意识到拉雅·奥叫住自己的本意，但一刻都不敢耽搁，越过几条被魔物夷平的隔离带，追上冲在前端的白狼。

隔离带原是街道的一部分，魔物经过后没有回头搜索这里的猎物，附近几百名居民才得以逃脱，有序撤进地下的避难所。桑克瑞德远远瞧见——白狼比他瞧见得快——一伙不寻常的小股居民脚步不紧不慢，好像想加快，又好像碍于某种看不见的障碍拖沓。他们之中存在“守卫”的味道，想都不必再浪费时间多想，桑克瑞德瞄准这股人群的后侧，错开已经排除嫌疑的普通人，也将一闪而过的于里昂热身影纳入眼底。

这已不是谁想见谁或谁敢不敢、愿不愿意正视谁的问题……

桑克瑞德攀住一名挡在跟前的高大男性左臂，脚下一捞掀开对方，往对方喉头补上一拳，骨节断裂之时也无所谓确认或不确认，接着顺走地上躯体怀里匕首，跨过它迎向下一批攻击者，仰起头和声音。

他那精灵族向导就离他不远，只是相隔两道人墙。一道多半是平民，正听从民兵指挥跑向安全地带，而另一道是经过伪装的最后之民教徒，不知怎的，他们已猜到桑克瑞德要来，也不准备费心多虑地再假装下去，几个斥候早就做好发难之势。

“于里昂热！”

桑克瑞德的进攻方式变得简洁，出手后不管敌方是否存活一概跨过，一心只想向于里昂热接近。他已看清于里昂热虽未被绑缚，教徒——包括前几日找向导搭话的女人——却用枪和刀暗暗抵着精灵的背。教徒们也看着桑克瑞德，那女人笑得很是自得。

他皱起眉毛，冷静客观地察觉到有股发臭的油淌过心底，图景中的海平线上聚着雷雨云。也不晓得那些教徒有没有问过于里昂热，他的哨兵喜不喜欢被人这么威胁。

伪装成平民，用于里昂热做人质，企图蒙混过关偷渡主力——桑克瑞德觉得这些家伙大概天真得有点吓人。

武力足够震慑大部分贸然上前的斥候，尾随而来见到打斗的双蛇士兵也机敏地吹响长哨。桑克瑞德瞄了眼天空中可能注意到了他们也可能无暇兼顾他们的魔物，比对起教团和平民两条路线上的距离，又在奔跑中直直望着于里昂热。

“你知道我要干什么，对吧？”

但于里昂热在摇头，惹得桑克瑞德一阵无名火起。那精灵举起手时桑克瑞德还不敢相信——而他已铺开了自己的感知网。他知道于里昂热身边有几个“守卫”，网张开了多少层。“守卫”的感知网形成迷彩，让魔物注意不到以便脱离正常撤离的居民，而在发现桑克瑞德用自己的感知侵入后，这些“守卫”自卫性收缩了网的宽度，但桑克瑞德总是很快——一个“守卫”被抓住，再被杀死，桑克瑞德填补这个节点，极具侵略性的怒火逆向烧着网的丝线，海啸翻覆无数试图航洋的扁舟。桑克瑞德从他们身边冲过，一一掠取每个节点上的信息并摧毁图景：稻草屋；摩天大楼；没完没了的街道；工厂；机房；甚至有游乐场……他们太弱小了，弱小得从普遍标准来说甚至称不上是“哨兵”，桑克瑞德还能从每一次图景崩塌的瞬间尝到肾上腺素的反馈。他兴奋不已，一度所向披靡，乘着愤怒——他们用“守卫”的信息网隐藏自己，却把魔物的威胁带给平民——反向的感知力侵蚀迅速将男人变成这一小片网中的王者，撕开迷彩时某种油质泥浆般的喜悦侵占了情绪。他令教徒们暴露在魔物眼中，而后停下来，发现自己站在几具吐着白沫抽搐不止的人体旁边。与于里昂热相隔的一小段路上方，一头两足雄健、翼膜巨大的阿里奥克对着他们张开嘴，红舌卷出诡异的大圈，扇着翅膀飞来。

于里昂热张着结界。桑克瑞德这才惊讶地想起他在网中并未预见于里昂热的向导素。那精灵没有与他交感，也不同他对话。结界可以自保，也护住了一部分教徒。他是被威胁的吧？桑克瑞德叫了一声：“过来啊，于里昂热！”

“不。”

男人愣住了，方才战斗中占尽上风的狂傲兴奋退潮似地消失。这声回答很轻，但足以被他此时提高了级别的感知力捕捉。桑克瑞德没有认错，于里昂热的确说了“不”。

结界不大，仅能罩住三四个人。向导在结界中慢慢摇头。

“不。”

于里昂热再次举高胳膊，使得桑克瑞德感到严重的负面情绪倒流。

“来啊！”男人冲那向导吼道，能够主导上空阿里奥克及其党羽的共感即将铺设完毕。他会成为指向标，几秒内诱使魔物冲向这些教徒，如果于里昂热不赶紧趁机逃出来就会一并成为魔物进攻的目标。桑克瑞德极少大范围使用这个方法，此时也是利用教团的伪装感知网借力打力，加上负载本已几近透支，他无法保证自己控制得住这几秒、让魔物绕开一个特殊的小目标。为此桑克瑞德急迫地连声嘶叫，“于里昂热！”

而那精灵仍旧答道：“不。”

于里昂热高举的手臂蓦地一砸，形同在空中捉住一只蛾子，扯断它的羽翼。

“野兽游荡荒野，诸人无不闻风丧胆……但更令人害怕的是，潜伏在身边的那一头真正的野兽，会随着无知的深恶痛绝，撕下背脊皮肉。”

桑克瑞德又叫了一声，这回像是惨叫。于里昂热的星空在一丝光亮急促闪过之中如以往宽仁慈爱，公正得仿佛万物对光与暗同等的敬仰，温暖和寒凉俱在，对不得不依赖向导素顺平感知负荷的哨兵而言，是靠着西山的烈阳、冒头的月牙、必将在东方再见的晨曦……“必与你同在”的安心感。可它随即正同头顶坍塌的结界一般，整块脱离正轨、刹那间填埋了桑克瑞德的海。男人不及分辨变故由来，五感出现空白；他捂住口鼻，眼眶撑得快要撕裂，努力对焦时的视网膜映入脚下漫开的一片苍白，等色感逐渐复原，这片白色就变成了浸入土壤的红黑色，而他已脸贴着它，闻见一股血腥。于里昂热的魔法切断感知网之时也由于瞬间力道剧烈导致男人箍着长发的铁环崩断，散开的发丝沾了泥水和血水。

“我不在这里杀他。”于里昂热远远地说，却不是对桑克瑞德，“杀死‘塔’的干部要员，激化双方矛盾，我担心您这一方未必承担得起后果。”

“好厉害，之前完全看不出来。”这次是女人的甜美谄媚，“邀请您真的是对的。”

“那么可以相信我了吗？”

于里昂热似乎回答了什么，但桑克瑞德什么都听不到了。

【2】

跟着教团离去前，白狼挡在了于里昂热跟前。这证明桑克瑞德还有意识——这是当然的，那是桑克瑞德。向导叹着气，从白狼身旁视若无睹地走过。

哨兵的精神向导发出哀鸣，想叼住于里昂热的脚跟却没成功，哀鸣坠落下去。由于桑克瑞德强行与魔物的感知同调已趋近完成，阿里奥克及其魔物群均被诱导，就算击倒那个把自己比作导向标的男人，教团也面临着双蛇士兵和魔物的前后夹击。他们顾不上损失掉的“守卫”以及落后的教徒，催促驱赶于里昂热逃出双蛇士兵和当地驻防军的追击视野。但教徒们——就算是比较出众的那名女士——都看不到白狼的身影，于里昂热不确信是不是因为这部分教徒中的“守卫”和真正的哨兵全都被桑克瑞德以感知侵蚀的方式逼得走投无路乃至全数被本地驻防军逮捕，只敢说白狼的虚弱也彰显其主人的危情。

“请帮帮我。”于里昂热假做脚下被绊住，俯身捡起长衣衣摆，对那哀声喘气的精神向导低语，“……请帮帮我，桑克瑞德。这一切不该以草率手段了结。我还需……”

但白狼没能听完，忽然仰头呜咽一声，伏在地上、身躯转为透明，几秒内就化作一团浅浅白雾，随教徒的脚步和身影消弭。

于里昂热怔了一怔，连忙先前战场一望，只看得到跟来的军士从地面上抬起桑克瑞德的身体。那人的头无力地垂着，没有铁环管理的白色长发耷拉，和每一次于里昂热在医疗室中接过——以及就在数日前，从最后之民据点的拷问架上摘下——的一样。

“他连你都要一起贡献给魔物做目标，你还担心他啊。”

于里昂热收回视线，跟上领路的女人。“我曾以为能说服他，与我一起拥抱真相。”他卑怯而遗憾地说。

“哼，没错，如果也能招揽过来就好了，这种强度比我们募集来的‘守卫’高了几个层次。那几天审问也一个字都没说，甚至也没让我们发现他是哨兵。”

“那时……您也在同一个据点内吗？”

“我去过一次，听说据点抓到一个俘虏。因为他给据点造成不小的损失，据点统领脾气又暴躁，拿他出气。我猜一个强劲的俘虏是问不出什么的，就随他们折腾去了。但我真的没有想到他是哨兵……毕竟据点中曾有一个具备向导资质，也受过一些训练的强大魔法师。”

于里昂热略显惊疑，跑动的脚步慢了些。

“那个魔法师……”他记得自己领队歼灭据点时，并未遇到非常强大的魔法师阻挠，“……我是否有幸一见？”

“啊，能见得到。还好，他是同我一块离开据点的，避开‘塔’对据点的进攻，不然损失真的太大了。”

避开。于里昂热默默重复。放在桑克瑞德身上抵御魔法攻击的装置遭破坏的原因大约源于此：这名魔法师具备一点向导资质，攻击夹杂抑制哨兵自身免疫的力量元素。这一点能解释许多问题，譬如假若教徒们将这个魔法师奉为团队实力塔尖人物，那么整个教团的整体战斗力并不算高；又譬如那名魔法师虽然有一点向导资质却看不出桑克瑞德是个哨兵，就说明其真实水准低于桑克瑞德，至少是于里昂热自己足够应付的。于里昂热在领队女子的话语中筛选着关键情报，不断比对，最终在他们抵达下一个藏身据点时，诚恳地提出了自己的建议。

“……停止？”

为首这名女人狐疑地打断了于里昂热的阐述。

“好不容易在这一步成功一次，让这些愚民明白，错误的信仰必定招致神罚。如果你们的‘塔’不交出神之茧，这一切就会继续下去——”

站在对方的角度，于里昂热想着守在以太水晶基座周围的教徒。从战略上说，包括用来做诱饵、已被桑克瑞德逮捕的教徒在内，这些人已被舍弃，就像他为了跨进这个组织，舍弃了他的哨兵一样。但教团的实际武力水平并非他们自己认为的那么强大。就于里昂热自己为标准，塔里除他和桑克瑞德以外，向导、魔法师实力如雅·修特拉，天赋秉异如莱韦耶勒尔双胞胎，技术支援如西德·加隆德，远在边境但至少本人肯定会第一时间赶来援助的莉瑟，接着是整座塔中上下一心的团队，团结让他们坚不可摧；在外则有尽全力维护本土利益的角尊一族、劳班、梅尔维布提督等一系列武装组织。就算他们不是“塔”的武装，也会基于其统帅区域的安危和利益关系为“塔”提供协助。在人类本就活得不安稳的情况下，和平是最大的愿望，长期、频繁使用暴力制造恐慌威胁，无法让这个教团取得人们的支持。要是教团并不在意这些，其后又有什么支撑基础？

于里昂热有选择地提出这些疑问。“根据获利关系，敝人投身贵组织，您也该有相应表态才是。同时……”精灵罗列了自己对教团实力的猜测，“您应该明白，没能及时探查到一个俘虏的哨兵身份，显示出组织的情报缺口大得足以动摇每一次作战的成功率。”

“是吗？我不这么想哦。原本推荐你——”

于里昂热推了推护目镜：“推荐？”

“事到如今，说出来也无妨。”女士呆了一下，很快振起精神，“塔里有我们的人哦。”

“但你们捕获了一名俘虏，却在好几天内都未能得知俘虏的本质，仅仅以为他是塔内一名价值不菲的要员；你们根据那位内应的情报‘邀请’我加入，却也不清楚我的搭档正是你们曾经的俘虏。贵组织的情报缺口再次证明，这位塔里的接应人并不如你们所想的那么得心应手。”

“你……”

不是每个教徒都像一个领导人那样镇静自若，初进藏身点，教徒大多惊魂未定、眼神闪烁，狭小陈旧的空间里充满假做快意下的惴惴味道。藏身点是个废弃医院的地下室，供于里昂热同这名女士交涉的桌台就是一个大木箱，上书“注射针剂”和一排警告事项。于里昂热的话让面前的女士有所动摇，不过于里昂热尽职尽责地替对方考虑着，轻轻叩叩箱子，提示女士保持镇静以安定同伴的心。

他看得出领队女子正努力跟上他的思路，好心补充了一句：“否则，您不会在对上那位哨兵时，武断命令‘守卫’在张开感知网的同时对他发起攻击。任何一个对他的实力做过充足调查的人都不会如此草率……”

“你不要小看我们。”领队女子反驳，“为什么告诉我这些？既然你不满意，为什么加入我们？”

“自然有我想知道的事。”于里昂热不做隐瞒，“追求真理不止在一个组织中成就。诸位虽有弱势，亦掌握了真理也未可知……”

领队女子听得晕头转向，于里昂热不得不又说了一次：“这正是我提出‘需要您的表态’的理由。”

“什么，让我们不去攻击下一个地区的以太水晶？你以为自己是来讲和的还是——”

“求知，尊敬的女士。敝人所有行动，皆为求知。知我方优势与你方劣势，不是为了打压，而是希望贵组织可以拟定更有效方案，达到双赢。”精灵伸出一只张开的手掌，根据女子表情微妙变化提出下一句，“对‘达拉加布’的定义和仰赖，也许我们都是一样的。”

“正是你们的‘塔’，隐瞒了达拉加布的真相！”

于里昂热咬住牙齿，没让眉毛挑得太厉害。

“可否告知一二？……但在您同意之前，我认为出于互助之心还是应该提醒您……无论真相如何，此地居民已由于水晶基座被破坏，领空结界被毁而遭受苦难。民愤难平，怒火也是灾害……我刚才说，贵组织实力尚存欠缺……”

“难不成，你还觉得这是在救我们？”

于里昂热松开只要一停顿就咬死了的脸部肌肉，“为表诚意……”精灵以不惊扰大家敏感神经的动作起身行礼，“容在下道出实情：是的，我想帮助……希望我的知识，能拯救你们。”

这个世界上不乏狡猾奸诈之人。但于里昂热至少认识其中一个——尽管那人对他并不是“防备”，于里昂热却吃过不少那人对他的狡猾之苦，虽也不能保证每个狡猾奸诈之人的应对之法时时有效，可真诚是无误的。这是于里昂热唯一能确定曾在那人身上起效的东西：知其所需，真诚以待。

“因为我渴望获知‘达拉加布的真相’。正因如此，我不愿看到寄托了渴望的楼宇，建在已被预测将要发生震灾的土地上……或是承载了生计的稻田，种植在洪水与蝗虫的视野中。亦即……我以己身所有情报、分析、思虑与您及您身后的组织交换，可保全贵组织安好，只求诸位满足己身这份对‘真相’的求知心。”

“你不要以为杀了一个你的同伙就可以这么轻易说动我们取消下一步计划——”

“我当然不。我想……”于里昂热慢慢合眼再睁开，“……要是我说，这一刻、这一秒，完全背叛友人、独享他被我伤害瞬间的错愕震惊神情的快乐，以及摆脱德义束缚、全身心投入真相之池的自由正占据心头……不知您可否理解。”他等着对方露出“有点理解”的恍然，抓住时机，“而您原本是期待着这种背叛的。诚然……背叛者不值得背叛所向阵营信任，不过目前，我会为了得到您说的真相，全心全意辅佐诸位。”

领队女子犹豫神色渐渐明显，拿出一枚通讯器：“下一轮进攻就在几小时内。我不是不能接受你的说法，但如果要取消进攻计划，就得跟导师商量。”

于里昂热做了个手势，深吸一口气后瘫在座位里。他很累了，揉眉心的手都软弱无力，几天来的疲劳和伤害哨兵的后果锈蚀了每一条经络。他无心应付任何一道投过来的目光，尽管取得一部分教徒信任不失为实现目的的路径之一而这些教徒在听到他的说法后目光中已不仅仅是鄙夷。假如他没有想错，被留在以太水晶基座、被桑克瑞德与当地军士逮捕的教徒虽在教义上被奉为“伟大的牺牲”，但只要——仅仅是一个都好——有人痛惜，顾虑自己的家庭和前程，那么他的游说就是有效的，这一些教徒也不全是亡命徒，在裁定罪行轻重后，尚存回头的机会。

不过事实大概不会像想象的这么顺利，于里昂热几乎看得见某一男人伫立在被他掀出惊涛骇浪的海中央孤岛上，长发湿哒哒披散，黏着脸庞。男人不言不语、不知支持还是反对，只定定凝视着他，连对他的背叛行为都不置一词，使得于里昂热不知是该庆幸还是该自责。

一波巨浪仿如蓝鲸，从两人头顶盖过。子弹似的水花带来的疼痛从于里昂热脸上消失时，那男人的身影也一并隐匿了。

于里昂热抹了把脸。

“桑克瑞德……你醒了吗？”精灵望望教团领队拨打通讯的背影，粗糙的、建筑碎石般的触觉伴着一阵咚咚噪音填进了失去哨兵连接的意识空白，“……真快啊。”

既然他在这里，桑克瑞德就绝不因一时伤痛停步。于里昂热咳嗽两下，扶着木箱打算站起。

“我与几位导师发去了通讯。”领队女子也转过身来，“离我们最近的奥克塔韦尔导师正赶来，他就是我刚才提到的魔法师。我们在这里等一两个……”

“女士。”于里昂热脚步虚浮，重心猛地朝前倾倒，“那名……那名哨兵醒来了。”他快要倒在女子身上，语带惶恐，“我感觉到极端而盲目的恼恨如天火燎原，在我的肌骨中倾吐恶咒……不出半小时，他定将循着我的味道扑来，饶是我能召唤出刻耳柏洛斯也未必阻挡得了……”

“怎么会？你不是杀了他吗？”

“他能活下来，只要有一线生机。您知道的……他多么疯狂。啊啊……我的理想，就差这一步而已！您刚才说一两个小时，对吗？只要在这里等待一两个小时？我来铺设结界，让我来——”

“冷、冷静下来！大家都冷静！你先说，先生。你怎么知道他还活着？”

“向导的能力……”于里昂热又虚弱又害怕地答道，“作为过去的搭档，意识和信息素皆有迹可循。”

“那——那就撤走。这里本来就是要在规定时间内废弃的安全点，既然奥克塔韦尔导师向我们赶来，我们也朝他那里撤退，这样不用一小时我们就能碰上头，由他带领大家前往下一个安全点。你刚才说气味，有没有办法自己消除一下？”

“一个小小的遁形法术，不在话下。……您真的要撤走？我可以在这里设置结界……”

“那人要是来，一定带着许多士兵。我们不能在这里开打。大家——快，到底下的出口去。”

领队女子不忘押着于里昂热的双手，生怕精灵打什么鬼主意。但于里昂热畏惧地不住祈祷，请求神明宽恕无知冒犯，真神利剑斩杀冥顽不灵的狂徒，直到领队女子用上最后之民教典安慰几句才略显平静，在队伍中瑟缩着，卑微又低劣。

【3】

桑克瑞德差不多是泡在汗水里醒来，冲着天空吐出一口恶气，扯开破烂的喉咙嘶吼一声，把蹲在旁边治疗的阿·卢恩·神纳吓了一大跳。

“您现在不应该乱动！”

桑克瑞德草草谢过阿·卢恩的救治，询问昏迷后事件发展、当前情势，翻身跳下简易救护床。“我只有一小时左右的时间，阿·卢恩大人。”男人飞快打点好武器。他的武器并未离他太远，都是阿·卢恩为了做急救临时解下较大的束带和皮包，脉冲枪和短剑就散放在手边，“必须接上于里昂热的路线。”

“但他不是已经……”

桑克瑞德合上脉冲枪的托：“然后看现在情况，请双蛇党分给我五名正规士兵即可。”

“可于里昂热他——”

“阿·卢恩·神纳大人，我了解他。从被他切断连接、强行中止我的行动到现在四十分钟我就能醒，足够说明问题了。”男人手里停也不停，穿好靴子、拧紧护腕、垫着一层战术背心，扣上背带、腿套，“况且就算是真的，我也得亲自把他逮回来。”

只是准备箍起长发时，桑克瑞德的指尖硬了一下才继续用布条捆起来、粗糙地打了个结。

根据阿·卢恩所说，嘉恩·艾·神纳在于里昂热叛逃后五分钟左右抵达的现场。接下去的二十分钟，混乱场面得到控制，民众已被疏散而嘉恩·艾利用以太水晶所连接的脉流与长老树元灵力量撑起了新的结界，削弱入侵魔物，为重铸领空结界争取了时间。最后十五分钟里大部分魔物已被驱逐，领空暂时修复而双蛇党军士目前正准备缉捕犯人，夺回以太水晶基座。桑克瑞德不必前往前线，抓回于里昂热和剩余逃犯就成了当下他的第一目标。

“那么，请挑选一些有能力协助您的哨兵吧。”

“非常感谢，不过不用。您要是注意到了的话应该有数了……现在的维系很微弱，也经不起其他的哨兵信息素加入。”桑克瑞德犹豫了下，“——我们要做的事出现不知情者参与的话，容易形成干扰。”

“可是——”

“拜托您了。”

“好吧。”阿·卢恩很是艰难地同意了，“不过我建议，您还是让双蛇党的哨兵去吧，我可以跟嘉恩姐姐说，挑选最好的哨兵……您的维系已经很脆弱了，虽然不清楚您和于里昂热先生打算怎么做，但既然是您坚持要去，想必少不了要使用能力同向导配合。或者，别的向导也行，至少可以补充一点……这话也许不太好说出口。您是不是还没有跟向导……那个……”

“啊，没错，还没结合。和任何向导都没有过。”

阿·卢恩面色局促，握紧了幻杖：“仅仅精神结合，在这么大的冲击后……”

“不会有事的。”

“唔？”

“不会有事。”桑克瑞德扣好扣子，“谁叫那是于里昂热啊。”

阿·卢恩·神纳说不过他，又因预测了许多显而易见的险情，模样有些自责和为难。但拉雅·奥刚好跑来，催促阿·卢恩到另一边帮嘉恩·艾的忙，这角尊少年才不得已放弃劝说，并将身边五名双蛇党士兵借给桑克瑞德指挥。角尊是一个亲近和信奉元灵的族群，桑克瑞德知道，想让这个少年现在马上相信于里昂热的行为另有深意是不太可能的，少年身为角尊、幻术三皇之一，有着自己的骄傲，在已知于里昂热疑似叛变的情况下，自是尽可能保全眼前的生命。像他这样不明不白地坚持，万一出事，不仅少年自觉负有责任，尊严也——不，现在已经打击了少年的尊严。桑克瑞德抱歉地看了一会儿，随嘉恩·艾在远方指挥新一轮反攻的钟声响起，拔腿朝相反的方向奔跑。

“粗略估算，灾情发生后趁乱逃脱的教徒预计有20人。除开中途被击倒的‘守卫’，剩余应还有12人。”

“10人就够累的了。”

汇报数字的士兵听后疑惑提问是否需要增援，但被桑克瑞德拒绝。

“我要是没猜错，现在那些跟于里昂热一起走的家伙没有自主意识。”一行人经过一处损毁的消防栓，喷射出的水在消防栓四周形成了深水洼。桑克瑞德接了点还没停干净的水洗掉脸上血痕，抠抠耳朵，将双手泡进水洼，“不用那么惊讶，原理很简单，就是难办。”他看着水洼中身后几个士兵的倒影说，“类似于哨兵能在感知立场全融合或力量极强的条件下短暂夺取目标感官，那家伙就是利用了被我抢来的‘守卫’的感知网，把‘我’的意识弹开后自己占据中心。因为那家伙是向导，占领感知网后那几秒的支配权可以转移得神不知鬼不觉……不过具体怎么做到的……”

桑克瑞德咳了两声，吐掉一口带着血丝的唾沫。

“具体怎么做到的没必要解释。告诉你们这些，是要说明我们的目标。”男人铺平浸在水中的手掌，“……嗯，追上他们了。”他从水中抽出手，把一根微弱闪现的蓝色光线握入手心，“十点方向地下三百七十星码，沿着这个消防栓的地下管道延伸，那里是什么地方？”

“以前有个医院，后来搬走了。要是没估计错，是旧医院的地下仓库。”

“医院周围有墓地吗？”

“有一个。叫什么来着……”

“塔姆·塔拉。”

“啊，对。那里大概废置了五年左右，本来准备搬迁到新的墓园去，不过因为新墓园造价高，附近比较贫穷的居民还是会选择在旧塔姆·塔拉安葬亲属，所以迁移事宜也不了了之了。”

“有没有人熟悉这附近几年前的建筑规划图纸？在塔姆·塔拉墓园成立前后，或者医院搬迁前后。”桑克瑞德默默记住士兵们说的话，信息素追着水流，但因白狼被于里昂热打散，他的感知速度比以往慢了一点。在崇尚自然的信仰传统中，水流往往和神明密不可分，现今的水源也是被核心水晶照应的重要对象，有水且水源丰沛的地方，与附近水晶节点的共鸣一般都非常活跃。但这也是在水晶节点同塔内核心的力量波长加大后较为容易产生过量影响的原因之一，桑克瑞德想着，等于里昂热回来了，得告诉那家伙这件事才行。

“嗯，不算熟悉，不过那部分地区五年来变化不大，同方向再过去八百星码左右有个渡口。啧，难道说，他们躲进地下仓库，就是打算转移到渡口去？”

桑克瑞德紧紧握着手心的光线，听着埋入意识和感知网、来自风、水、土壤、空气和生物的信息，另一只手掏出两颗药塞进嘴咬碎，“不管是不是都没有探究的意义了。”他嚼着药片，“他们的移动速度很慢，脚步声像僵尸。不会有错，于里昂热在用我说的那个方法。”

“怎、怎么理解啊……”

“这就是我要去接他的原因。再持续下去，他独自一个支撑不了这么多人的意识。”这意味着于里昂热必须分担许多人的感官，桑克瑞德扶着额角——那向导动起真格来，手段多样和夸张与其一贯风格大相径庭。虽知识储备过人，但早年于里昂热一不客气起来，无意间砸出的烂摊子也不比一只爆弹怪的自爆效果小多少，作为那家伙的常驻哨兵，桑克瑞德再明白不过了：许多人下定决心不可动摇，手段或细水长流或横冲直撞，而于里昂热则是出人意料。不管那精灵用哪种风格的手段，都是出人意料的。像桑克瑞德至今也不确定于里昂热究竟想做什么，仅能浅浅猜那向导打算用这个方法从最后之民教徒身上打探某种情报，又也许不止如此。

他想那个情报的关键词一定是“达拉加布”，捏着光线的指尖不禁紧了紧。

摆在桑克瑞德面前的选择有两项：一是不管不顾地阻止于里昂热，让那精灵远离“达拉加布”一切相关事宜。桑克瑞德比较敢肯定“最后之民教团尚未解析出‘某样东西’的真正含义”，因为“某样东西”的真相只有桑克瑞德本人或于里昂热、雅·修特拉这样清楚“某件事情”的人才能理解。而这个原因——桑克瑞德没有告诉那精灵——导致他被教团盯上和拷问。放着于里昂热的计划发展下去，就算最后之民教徒懵懵懂懂，聪慧如于里昂热肯定能把这一切联系起来，而桑克瑞德不愿看到这个结果。

第二个选项则是放着于里昂热继续，了解真相、化解危机。于里昂热拿到想要的情报，桑克瑞德也能缉捕作乱的凶犯……

差别在于桑克瑞德发放给面前五个士兵的命令而已。桑克瑞德搓着指尖的第三枚药片，有点后悔自己在于里昂热转身走开前让白狼追上去拉住他。

“要是能假装没听见你让白狼传的话就好了……”

他酸涩地苦笑了下。于里昂热绝不轻易把他——同伴——扔在危险中，若是，那么于里昂热必定做出了慎重的决定，并会选出最适合用作烟雾弹的抛弃对象。

也许怪只怪他，不肯让于里昂热知道自己到底藏起了什么东西。

桑克瑞德捏起第三枚药片塞进嘴，嚼碎咽下几秒，另一手中的细细光线骤然大盛，夺目亮光刺出指缝。

“我的命令是……跟随这支逃离的教徒队伍，排除队伍以外的所有接应人。”

“等一下，那些教徒……”

“在我，或者于里昂热说可以之前，一个手指都不能碰。”桑克瑞德握着已经转变为球状的光，抽出脉冲枪，“以‘核心水晶管理之塔’的名义……请协助保护关键情报和关键证人。”

协助者最高军衔副牙士，论品级，跟桑克瑞德接触过的要员相比只是个小角色，可无论如何，能不能如愿摆平事态都要依靠他们。

桑克瑞德郑重地说：“拜托了。”

“这、这倒不用……你们是塔里的大人物，说什么我们都有义务听从。”

“不是的。‘塔’不是军事单位，也没有动武用兵的权力。我们只能保证所有行动结果为正，并交由全人类共享，世界航行轨道保持——”男人突然觉得自己说话方式被那个不在现场的向导感染了，在一件没必要过多说明的事情上费了不少口舌。他侧过身，耳廓接收地底木讷的脚步声，“……走吧。”

几个士兵互相看看，不太明白男人用意，追赶途中轮流询问起执行细节，生怕自己变成出岔子的那一个。这时候桑克瑞德想念起于里昂热那种能力了。并非作为向导，而是那种放在身边就能教人心安的气息，怎么着也肯定比他现在又破又烂还面带血迹的狼狈样子好得多，况且于里昂热本来就可以——如果士兵们问及且眼前不是一盘杀局，桑克瑞德不介意骄傲地向他们介绍那个精灵族，也许还可以问问，格里达尼亚是不是还有哪个杰出哨兵没有分配向导，能跟于里昂热搭档试一试。像于里昂热那样的家伙是很适合森林的，桑克瑞德觉得森林信仰中的元灵一定也愿意接受那个在精神图景中描绘林海的向导。但不一会儿他又觉得“说不定不行”：要想跟上那向导的步子，就算是他也不能完全打上包票呢，除开技术，还有对于里昂热那份秉性的认可。

在眺见于里昂热埋在教徒队伍中身影、也在地下仓库暗道出口正对向百余星码外捕捉到一个预想外目标同时，桑克瑞德暂且打消了曾经要给于里昂热换一个哨兵搭档的念头。他打起手势，让五名士兵的步伐保持与教徒一致，像一群提线木偶，一步、一步、一步，步履节奏明朗，自己独身一侧，闪进人群。

他越过两个紧随在于里昂热身畔的教徒，握着光球的手往精灵肩上一拍。那向导则如懵懂中震醒，仰起脸张了张嘴，反手接过男人送来的光球。

“节点交接”——第一步完成了。桑克瑞德重新掌握了这张感知网。“这相当于为你们的机车更换驾驶员。”后来桑克瑞德在给新晋哨兵做指导时说道，“只不过危险性极高，而这个案例是特例，真正实施起来，你的交换方应该是另一名与你具有同等强度的哨兵。”他并未明说于里昂热是怎样的向导，就选入“塔”的哨兵而言，开放自身感官系统，接管复数人的知觉并使其组建成一张感知网，网内每个人的五感全部听从自己指挥的行为本身危险性不言而喻。感知网内的任何一个末端都可能失控，指挥者随时可能由于大脑处理过载而陷落。禁术之所以是禁术，原因并不难理解。“失败案例不计其数，在这种技术的使用方法逐渐被理论明确之前。当然，首先……你们最好拥有一个能干的向导。”

桑克瑞德前后大大一晃。过去几十分钟里，经由于里昂热的魔法和向导素磨合成型的感知网对他来讲无异于被脉冲枪结结实实打中一发。但他相信自己可以，就像他以后会骄傲地向同僚吹嘘于里昂热是个多么卓越的向导一样，别的不说，仅仅历数能力水平，他配得上于里昂热在这个计划中赋予的重任。

所以他这一晃，抓住那向导手臂保持平衡就显得过于矫情了。“看好，于里昂热。”男人极力掩盖似地低语，“那就是你要找的人。在你的1点方向……他身上的信息素有一部分不属于人类。你想知道是什么人能击碎你给我的结界装置，也想知道‘达拉加布’在教徒之中究竟具有什么深层含义，对吧？”

他估计于里昂热的眼神一定满是疑惑。之所以“估计”，是因为在此前几秒接收感知网的猛烈冲击后，男人视野已是一片脑浆倒灌似的红红白白。

“我告诉你，就是那家伙。不是什么难搞的货色，但他是教团里有一定地位的导师……”

于里昂热拍拍男人手背：“我知道。那么，你是来击杀他，还是来帮我……”

“我帮你抓住他。”

拍来的手掌顿了一顿：“好。不过……”

“有什么疑问回去再说。”桑克瑞德捉住感知网中来自某一名教徒的波动，“啐……要来了！”

他低喊一声便将外物交给那精灵，潜入慢慢被波动传染感知网中。有许多杂质从空气中流过。元灵低语——众多生命哭泣。于里昂热的星空在脚底、海面在高空；他想起于里昂热的图景里少了点什么，或许就是瀑布；他不知道如果把自己的海倒挂起来会不会变成一种瀑布，但也许这只是一种思绪的倾覆，就和于里昂热把心灵的一部分埋在穆恩布瑞达的坟墓里是一个道理，所以桑克瑞德专注地控制着海面，让它的浪涛澎湃归澎湃，绝不越天际的接线一步；接着他开始同调，先是感知，波纹色彩化、再数值化，包括双蛇党士兵的脚步、呼吸、热量，每一种能在知觉中构成人类概念的要素依次在桑克瑞德的意识里调整、提升、共鸣，直到——他听见了“水”。

在来时路上用作探索触角的水源，连接着以太水晶节点、再找到核心水晶的波纹。他的确用不了魔法了，但总有不必借用魔法达成目标的途径。几乎同时桑克瑞德听到前方数人战斗的巨响，而网中教徒的意识受之影响，对“自身存在”产生了怀疑。有人慌张起来——是那个女人——桑克瑞德忍着脑壳里的闷痛“上前”护着女人的两耳。这一瞬间他仿佛冲过许许多多种领域。不断交织的人类的悲喜，咸味和甜味、扭曲的、大起大落的、像姣好胴体一样的线条、耀眼和油泥般的发腻的颜色、诱人香味和恶臭味、风铃轻响和指甲刮铁板——要是他能看得见具象，这些一定交错着美景和惨剧。但他将这一切都交给了水，在水中不分你我。生命的最初和结束后的归宿都没有悲喜，桑克瑞德将手里的“感知”交给了慈悲与无情参差掺杂的蓝色。

而后“共鸣”响起汽笛声——和桑克瑞德试图用这张网控制附近魔物相似，被卷入的弱小生灵一并发出了悲号。不一会儿另一种声音亦加入进来，是桑克瑞德从目标魔法师身上嗅到的“非人类”元素。他沉下呼吸，不让精神被过载指数高峰上的亢奋支配。

而后男人操控的感知网遭到了一波不轻不重的震动，正是那魔法师发现了他的哨兵身份，集中发来的某种魔法，桑克瑞德闻得出来，他曾因没有料到对方具有向导天赋，不经意被这种攻击打坏了身上的小型防护。可那魔法师当时并未通过这一线索察觉到桑克瑞德是个哨兵，这也让男人对魔法师及教团部分成员的能力水平产生一定猜想。他知道于里昂热也猜到了，这次的攻击被于里昂热有意放过，却减轻了分量。

桑克瑞德顺着魔法余波，集合起感知网节点。

“——我抓到了。”他努力盖过汽笛声大叫，“于里昂热！”

他像个熟练屠夫，极快剥离目标的五感同意识的联系。

“快去找你要找到东西！”男人催促起来，不过魔法师的五感集成的“概念”已在网中激起了教徒们的反应，几秒内情势急转直下，组成网的人类感知开始抗议、恐慌、挣扎。森林之声簌簌发抖，妨碍桑克瑞德收听于里昂热的反馈。他不清楚那精灵到底让新的向导素掺进这张网没有，是否透过魔法师被捕获的五感触及对方的浅层意识，找到想找的信息，而自然法则允许人类这么做的界限已迫近，原本化作数值和线条的感知信息急速退化，再次转为具象，膨胀和压迫着男人的神经。混杂的图景残片和诸人感官中残留着的现象碎屑越滚越大，冲击起控制感知网的大脑堤坝。桑克瑞德手臂不受制地一弹，几乎抠出眼球。“还没好吗？”他不晓得自己到底喊出的句子成不成听，“我只剩几秒……”

不等他听见自己叫喊通过肌骨的回音，视野和耳廓猛然一空。声与形尽数消失，桑克瑞德暗骂了声不好，忙去确认触觉，却不及这一步指示实现，就被拽进了“真空”。他无法回想自身形体，仅能凭借一丁点剩余的自我认知抗争了一下，只是这一下——正被某种力量擦除的“桑克瑞德”的概念在空白处刮出了血痕。

04.蜕变 END


	5. 05.印章

【1】  
于里昂热盯着自己左臂的抓痕好几分钟，用长袍袖子盖上，搂起桑克瑞德的上身。  
把最后之民教徒押回格里达尼亚附近改用于避难的地下街市警备所后，精灵临时向角尊借了一间干净的屋子，以魔法结界改造构成简易静音室。  
半个月内进两次静音室，桑克瑞德也算创下记录了。不过为了“公平起见”，于里昂热并未怪罪男人什么，毕竟这一结果的构成因素有大半来自他本人的执念坚持。  
头半天角尊极力劝说于里昂热也去静音室疗养，等待医师治疗，然而于里昂热坚持不肯，安置好桑克瑞德、将自己对“塔”内存在情报泄露问题的分析提交给格里达尼亚后提出申请，希望能将“塔”的技术人员安排妥当，并和逮捕归案的最后之民教徒干部对话。结果角尊顾及工作优先度，只回复于里昂热“押后再说”。  
“我们想保证情报的准确性。”沃尔赛勒公事公办地说。  
于里昂热略略思索：“给你们带来麻烦……实在是抱歉。”  
这时候即便桑克瑞德还醒着，甚至伊达还活着，想必都不好过多强求。格里达尼亚显然要调查清楚于里昂热到底是敌是友，让于里昂热呆在静音室中，多半是一种监视形式。  
沃尔赛勒保证，已经向“塔”反馈了现场情况，也请“塔”派来新的指挥员，调度与协助格里达尼亚善后。“若您还有别的情报，也请直接告诉本人。”沃尔赛勒说，“听起来不近人情，但局势特殊，请您理解。”  
“无妨……”  
于里昂热谢过沃尔赛勒，正要转回静音室，却见阿·卢恩撇下姐姐匆匆赶来，好像有话要对于里昂热说。  
“您……是他的向导吧？”阿·卢恩·神纳指的显然是屋里另一男人，“虽然你们好像还没有经过结合的仪式……”  
于里昂热回忆了下这个角尊少年的年纪，觉得挑明了说似乎不妥，可既然被问及，又不能随便应付了事。他有点难为情地小小点了点头，心里祈祷阿·卢恩不要太计较，对他和桑克瑞德的关系追究太深。  
“那如果还没经过仪式，我可以问问姐姐们，另外安排一个向导给他治疗。他在去找你前，我已经对他说过了……因为这种行动削弱了维系，加、加上你自己也很辛苦，换一个向导的话，挽救的可能性还比较高。”  
于里昂热心想屋里那哨兵也有自己应要道歉的对象了。在将桑克瑞德带回来时精灵也听见过阿·卢恩对拉雅焦急地说“我早提醒过他”，那看来阿·卢恩对他们两人行动计划中存在的某个风险点持有预测，并因未能阻拦桑克瑞德且预测成真而懊恼。但于里昂热记得整件事的根源所在。非要说起来的话，根源的一大部分还在他自己身上。  
“虽然……追根究底，是我先请求桑克瑞德协助，完成这个危险性极高的计划，不过我本人依旧心存侥幸，愿他优先考虑自身状况，选择其他方式。就算延误我这一时回到同伴之中的机会，日后我也能找到别的途径，平衡好‘获取我想得到的情报’与‘保持塔管理组织公信度’两者关系，最终解决危机。既然桑克瑞德没有那么选择，劳动角尊忧虑，待他恢复完好后，我会提醒他向您致谢致歉。”  
这听起来像是把责任归在桑克瑞德身上了，耿直的少年一时语塞，还有些讶异。  
“……而，”于里昂热紧接着又说，“多年搭档下来，即使未曾完成过仪式，传统的‘调和’方式却从不为我们所忽略。如何应对桑克瑞德当前状况，原谅我自大狂妄……经验，或许高于陌生向导。同时，鉴于我们也曾有过一次相似经验……嗯……”精灵停了下，有点不满亦有点自嘲地纠正用词，“……多次相似经验。”  
随后他一再担保：“待‘塔’另派专员到场，定将给格里达尼亚一个圆满答复。”  
阿·卢恩不太放心，反复叮嘱后才同意了于里昂热的请求。倒是沃尔赛勒跟随角尊离去前，附在于里昂热旁边低低问了句“多次经验还不做仪式吗？这样也太危险了”，令于里昂热深感躲过一劫，却没能躲过角落的拦路石块。  
他勉强笑笑，暗示“勉强不来，时运也不垂怜”。沃尔赛勒听了，只得拍拍于里昂热的肩头。  
“算啦，优秀的哨兵嘛，多少都有些怪癖，或者超级骄傲。就算是我们，偶尔也会觉得太依赖向导了，好像是在贬低自己似的。”  
“是吗。”于里昂热似笑非笑。沃尔赛勒走远后，于里昂热的余音随着一口轻轻的气叹出，“要是这一位也能这么简单单纯……”  
他边推门边记起自己曾委托雅·修特拉替桑克瑞德物色下一名向导，此时忽然认为自己该延后再谈。毕竟别的不说，仅从能力水平来谈，于里昂热还是有自信不至于让桑克瑞德产生“能力委曲求全”想法的。  
“症结，显然不在这一枝上发芽。”  
屋里桑克瑞德被平放在软垫上，摊开的半个身体浅浅泡在温水里，跟于里昂热走开前相比，样子丝毫不变。男人身上并无严重外伤，只是计划执行到半途中时，那名为奥克塔韦尔的魔法师引来专擅精神攻击的夺神魔——后就于里昂热了解，那是埋葬在塔姆·塔拉墓园中的历史故人，别称“主宰者加尔梵斯”，就连角尊事后听闻于里昂热转述，不看到现场魔法残存都不敢相信古老的灵魂蒙魔法师从冥狱召唤归来危害人间。而彼时桑克瑞德专注操纵感知网捕捉奥克塔韦尔，分不出精力提起防备，虽于里昂热联同五个士兵击倒了夺神魔，却发现召唤夺神魔的咒语法力仍与奥克塔韦尔相接，随着捕捉行动污染了感知网。于里昂热总结起来，他们的运气大好小坏。大好在夺神魔本意吸收感知网中全部灵魂化为己用，而桑克瑞德从一开始就将于里昂热和几个士兵排除在网外，无意间争取了时间，同时经过士兵证实，桑克瑞德在行动初期服用过某种药片，就于里昂热所知，那是桑克瑞德随身带着的镇静药，一定程度上大抵于向导素，瞬息中能给男人半秒乃至更多机会切断感知网的连接，保护参与到感知网中的节点。所以最后部分教徒的症状最严重不过短暂昏迷，其余多为味觉、嗅觉或触觉短期内缺失，但未遭受过多精神伤害。小坏则在于桑克瑞德本身，经角尊确认，目前处在神游状态，图景也被本能封印；而最后之民教团的奥克塔韦尔也奄奄一息，于里昂热想趁对方被感知网捕获瞬间通过浅层意识读取的信息也只得一小片。  
计划到底是成功了还是失败了呢——于里昂热将男人扶进怀里，拨开对方贴在脸颊上的发丝。他们的战斗其实持续时间很短，仅仅七分钟又十数秒，但这对于独自操作多节点感知网的哨兵大脑来说已是重担，现在于里昂热再摸一摸男人的额角，还觉得它的触感是紧绷的，与男人卸去防备安心睡一觉时摸起来的手感差别太大。  
于里昂热摸着男人额角沉思片刻，将怀中头颅垫在腿上，脱去外袍铺到软垫边，再小心将男人身躯移出温水池，用自己的外袍擦净水迹包裹起来。他感谢角尊一族充满知性，通过经验，理解地给他们留下了独处空间，就连阿·卢恩想安排其他向导帮忙，也要经过于里昂热同意而绝不擅作主张。这哨兵放在静音室里就显得过分柔软——他们需要这样的地方，磨平自己刺丛般的感知力。许多时候桑克瑞德窝在静音室里打瞌睡时亦然。于里昂热承认沃尔赛勒所指的“骄傲”确实存在：“需要”，就等于脆弱。曾经他无意中——十二神在上，他真的是无意——读到了桑克瑞德喜欢他的小书房更胜于静音室的想法，也就是碍着那种骄傲，于里昂热在“被依赖”的欣喜之前还多了一层“成为弱点”的忧虑。  
他想找到桑克瑞德问一问。  
但在自我保护的机能作用下，桑克瑞德的图景消失了。于里昂热到访所见，仅是个四方狭小的空白盒子，中间隆起一砵土，种着一朵纯白的秋英。向导只能对着这一砵土说话，纵使别的向导再来，对这块空白盒子也施展不出手脚。  
于里昂热蜷起颀长四肢，蹲在白花面前，拨了拨花瓣。  
“他的共鸣接通了水晶……是你在保护他吗？敏菲利亚？”  
小白花晃晃花瓣。  
于里昂热孤独地抱着膝盖。这个盒子除了“盒子”以外没有法则，感觉不到腿酸脚麻，唯有孤独相随。偶尔精灵回到现实，听守卫兵报来外头善后进度，得知莱韦耶勒尔双胞胎和雅·修特拉都到了。阿莉塞着急着想见他，可最后也听了哥哥劝说，留在地表救援伤者。于里昂热心生愧意，面对白花时满耳皆为受害居民的惨烈哭号——如果他发现得再早一点、决定得再快一点、早些获取最后之民教团的信任，早些互相理解——或许不，或许该放弃一些天真想法，就像桑克瑞德说的那样果断。于里昂热从蹲姿改为并拢膝盖坐下——回忆倒退几十个小时，他是得到教团支部初步认可后才得知教徒捣毁以太水晶基座的计划的；此后教徒挟制了他，一些事态不由他的意志发展。然而罪责彼此共有，于里昂热可想见接下来自己要接受的处罚。  
“不过我不是不明白。一个教派想要成为某一群人的精神支柱，应该具备更博大的包容，更严格的法则。还有一些人，原本只是弱小，需要依赖什么，让自己心安理得。那些教徒应该也能得到援手，在他们伤害无关人士之前……”  
不知什么时候，桑克瑞德隔着白花，坐在于里昂热对面。  
“这个平衡很难保持，对吧。”  
男人看看盒子的白色墙壁，伸手一抹，打开了一扇窗。窗外魔物密布天幕，脚下众生无不惊惧，只是从天到地定格成一张画。  
“这其中也有教徒的家人，我看到了，在感知网里，能在一些教徒的视觉残留里找到。有的人是帮凶，但还可以悔过；其他我们没有见到的教徒，有些是被蒙骗，有些不愿参与活祭，另有部分质疑过教义。你想救的是这些人……还有正当的、不盲目毁灭杀戮的信仰，以及在这个教团中，隐藏着的‘达拉加布’与某一个未来的联系。”  
桑克瑞德关上窗，回手抹了抹于里昂热的脸。  
“就像被核心水晶维系着的多个区域里，每一个种族、民族的冲突。‘塔’的选择，应该在尽可能多了解的前提下做到公正……很辛苦吧？”  
于里昂热捉住男人的手腕。“我想知道你在哪里。”他顺着男人手臂回溯，直到摸上男人的胡茬，“是你对我说，而不是我的自我开脱。”  
“嗯哼……你啊。”  
精灵手中不经意一松，那男人就不见了。

【2】  
隔了两天，善后处理告一段落，受害区域及周边区域居民全部撤往地下避难所，以太水晶的修复工作在阿尔菲诺带来的技术团队指导下飞速推进，至夜间已修复80%。然而技术团队分析，以太水晶担负着塔底部核心水晶能量传输的功用，其损毁动摇了地脉与核心水晶的连接，或许需要相当长一段时日才能恢复到原有水平。  
到阿尔菲诺等人征得角尊同意为止，于里昂热都呆在静音室内不出一步，对外面以太水晶基座、领空结界修复进度和救援进度，也只得听阿尔菲诺和一同来探望的阿莉塞转述。  
约有两千人直接受害，而以太水晶与地脉同塔底部核心水景能量的输送功能被毁将有可能导致地区能源失衡，加上领空结界外的有害物质侵入，次生灾害间接影响到的范围还会更大。尽管“塔”的技术层和格里达尼亚本身都在竭力挽回，但谁也保证不了万无一失。这个受害地区就像一位病危患者，能否如期、如愿康复，还要至少观察到领空结界和以太水晶完全复原，重启与核心水晶的连接以后。  
不过让双胞胎稍微安心的是，被捕的最后之民教徒供词佐证了于里昂热的清白，也挽救了“塔”在角尊一族心目中的公信力。而桑克瑞德在事发最初扣留的治安官其实也是教团一份子，根据那名治安官指认，其实格里达尼亚的诸多村落小镇都分布着最后之民教徒，有些小镇酒家、旅馆乃至整个村落，都变成了最后之民的据点。格里达尼亚的管理者忧心不已，人们都没有发现这个教团的影响力，或浅或深，已经扩张得如此之大。  
“……所以，格里达尼亚也无法完全将失察的责任算在你和桑克瑞德头上。这几天各地的情报信息汇总起来，我们发现教团活动最集中的地方就是格里达尼亚。不过乌尔达哈、利姆萨·罗敏萨和边境地区都已经提高了警戒，也在依照共享情报对教团高层发布通缉令，同样的事件大约不会再发生了。可是于里昂热，你要在教徒中间调查什么，不惜暂时造出背叛的假象来？——格里达尼亚也希望你作出解释。”  
于里昂热喝完一杯茶，又倒了一杯，寡淡味道让这两天基本没说过话的嘴发苦。森林盛产高品质的蜂蜜，可惜这里条件有限，机缘不到，他是喝不了了。况且阿尔菲诺好不容易跟格里达尼亚要回他的自由，阿莉塞也虎视眈眈地瞪着他等一个说法——于里昂热预计，阿莉塞主要就是为了这件事来的。少女脸上净写着“你怎么回事啊于里昂热”——于里昂热以茶水定下心。  
“……‘达拉加布’。事发前几天里，通过与教徒交谈，再加组织掌握的各项情报，我认为最后之民宣称的‘达拉加布’并不完全是一种……无根据的盲信。最后之民认为，真正的‘达拉加布’在塔里，这是建立在塔内某一名，或某几名奸细传递出的线索基础上得出的结论。”  
“我们来之前收到格里达尼亚的通报，塔里已经清查过一次，排查出的可疑人员也监控起来了。”  
“我想，那些工作人员，应该是派往各地的勘探队员和维护‘塔’外部结界的技术人员。”  
“基本上是的，也有一个低阶的情报组员。就是这个情报组员泄露了桑克瑞德的行程……幸好，他的密级太低，联络方式有限，桑克瑞德失踪前后，这个组员都不知道桑克瑞德是个哨兵。”  
“教团并未侵蚀到塔的高层，这是一个好消息。而我认为……教团‘达拉加布’的信仰教义在先，为何会通过只言片语判断‘真正的达拉加布’在塔中，值得探究。毕竟……与巴哈姆特之茧相似的高密度技术，在塔之中，符合条件的是……”  
阿尔菲诺的颜色也凝重起来：“敏菲利亚。”  
“阿尔菲诺大人聪慧。”于里昂热叹着气，“挑战‘塔’的地位或可理解，占领核心水晶的用意也可推断，可我一直不明白……是什么促使他们定下了这样的目标，又让他们在决定捕捉、俘虏一名‘塔’的重要成员后，执意冒险继续策反……这与‘达拉加布’的含义究竟存在什么联系？”  
他看了看双胞胎，这一对少年少女双双露出一种无法将几个疑问联系在一起的迷茫表情。  
“我想，我还是应该与奥克塔韦尔谈一谈。他在这次战斗中的出现，也是我未能解读的谜题……”  
“唔，那家伙倒是，还活着，虽然可能活不久了。你们的计划……直接损伤了他的一部分脑神经。大概就是……”阿尔菲诺打了几个手势，“召唤出一种亡灵，又被桑克瑞德抓住了大脑，然后差点被压扁。”  
“我只需要读一读他的视觉记忆。”  
“那、那桑克瑞德……”  
于里昂热放下捧着的茶杯。这两天里，只要是锁在静音室中，除内衣裤外，这向导几乎不穿旁的衣物。而这时他会见莱韦耶勒尔两兄妹，便换起了素白的亚麻袍子，饮食也都清淡简单。亚麻是格里达尼亚特产，紧随着乌尔达哈传统纺织技术，长袍质地柔和得与丝质不差多少。而桑克瑞德呢？两天里靠着营养液维生，多日前粗粗糙糙修补过的伤口疤痕慢吞吞变黑，精神世界依然一片空白，整个人却出奇地没有消瘦多少，仅是下巴胡茬长得厚了些，仿佛倔强着不甘示弱。要说担心，于里昂热总觉得似乎没有别的可太过担心，可要说完全不担心，又感觉好像少了点什么，让自己一身素白袍子空落落的像兜着风，嘴里说着“没关系，我请医师来，在医师护理时再去与那教团导师交谈”，实则冒出深深惶惑。  
不知是不是太过轻松了。事实证明了他的清白，桑克瑞德整体没有大碍——是不是太过轻松了？他变成了嘴上乖乖守规矩、心底闹腾着要吃糖的孩子，原以为自己得好一顿发奋刻苦才换得来一块糖果犒赏，其实糖果已经剥好，就放在手心，简单得仿佛递来糖果的是一位长着山羊腿的老绅士，以致他不安地回望一眼桑克瑞德仍睡着的静音室，盼望那头长着支棱棱硬毛的白狼先那男人一步跳出来，嗥一嗓子，告诉他一切忧虑都是白费，里头的哨兵什么事都没有。  
连藏起来的秘密也没有。  
精灵看了几秒，怀着失望扭回头。  
“说起来啊，于里昂热。”这一分半秒的分神里阿尔菲诺已到屋外找管事的士兵，阿莉塞趁机揪着向导的衣袍咄咄逼人，“你真的没有又像之前那样吧？像你瞒着我们让敏菲利亚跟核心水晶融合那次……又要偷偷去做什么麻烦事之类的，没有吧？我觉得事情可能跟敏菲利亚有关，你又没找到自己想要的信息，是肯定不会随便罢休的。况且真的要冒这么大风险吗？连桑克瑞德都要搭进去。”阿莉塞毫不掩饰地越过精灵身侧看看静音室的门，“你怎么不告诉他呢？他肯定不会推辞的啊。那时候桑克瑞德不是也说了吗……”  
“啊……阿莉塞大人。”  
“喂，我提醒过了哦。”  
言语中断的刹那，于里昂热眨眨眼，忽然看清了递来糖果的人。  
“跟他有关……是他不知道的吗？还是……其实完全相反……”  
“喂、喂喂……”  
“如果——如果从头再想：教团的奥克塔韦尔，在最初和桑克瑞德交手时出现——不，桑克瑞德为何在这样的魔法师面前不敌，不完全因为魔法强劲——却中途离开，又来到这次的破坏计划现场……世间有些意外，彼此毫无联系，而一旦联系到一起，联系的凭依亦是一场意外……我想我有了点眉目，而桑克瑞德当时也许并未来得及分辨……”  
“在说什么啊？”  
“阿莉塞大人，假设具有与核心水晶相融合的条件之人——”于里昂热在间隔中吸了两口气，“——是敏菲利亚，还有桑克瑞德，您认为……我会选择哪一位呢？”  
“这怎么能选啊？不，这为什么要你来选啊？后来那家伙也听过你解释的吧，他肯定不符合条件呀？就算是阿尔菲诺也不行，我们都试过！”  
“不、不不。假设、选择，皆已在结果之后，纵事实如此，人的本能亦趋利而避害。所以只要他能替代，便会比我更隐秘、决绝地投身至以太之海……是的，这也许并不给予我‘选择’的资格……换言之，只要这件事能对敏菲利亚所托付的一切有益，他也会全力以赴地支持……那便是我了。啊——呀。那么，他就不会告诉我。”  
“于里昂热！于里昂热！”  
“他是不会在我探查到同一信息的另一个角度之前开口告诉我的。因为……”  
“你到底在说什么啊！”  
于里昂热摇起脑袋：“我可以回答您的问题了：是的，要冒这么大的风险，并将他牵扯进去、连性命都有可能搭进去……哪些是值得这么冒险而哪些又在链条中，重要性逐级下降……他计算得比我早啊。”  
阿莉塞气呼呼地放弃了，两手叉起腰：“算了，我搞不懂你。既然你们都觉得有必要，那只好这样了。大人的事情，怎么这么麻烦……不过，你也不用太由着他，要是你自己觉得难过又不好意思告诉他，就跟我说，我来和他谈谈。啊，前提是，他得起来。”  
于里昂热抓抓脸，被阿莉塞嘲笑，说这个动作学去了桑克瑞德那种不修边幅的痞气，一点都不好。

【3】  
桑克瑞德醒了——准确来说，以多年训练、锻炼和积累下的条件反射，他开始在精神环境中“思考”自己是不是醒了。  
他看见于里昂热的脸浮在自己正上方，有一段高度距离，来回摇晃，两手刨来刨去。眨了好几下眼皮后，桑克瑞德明白过来：于里昂热正在挖掘。  
那么，他就还没有醒，只是封印解开了而已。  
“喂。”男人扯住那向导，“干什么呢。”  
于里昂热一愣，手中簌簌掉下几块白色泥土。桑克瑞德也是一呆，马上想明白另一件事：这里是他藏起“某样东西”的图景。  
男人攀着两侧白泥壁往上爬，头探出地表四处找那朵白色秋英，直到见它完好无损，只给于里昂热连土挪到旁边，才放心地趴在地上，气息一进一出，胸膛一起一伏，像块热胀冷缩的岩浆。不过外头的身体还不算“醒来”，在这小小的图景一隅内，桑克瑞德喘得再厉害，外头也是安安静静的。  
接着他又注意到了另一个事实。  
“你找的人不是我。”  
“我找的‘人’，不是你……这点没有错。但我也在找‘你’……对桑克瑞德有点抱歉，可在我面前，能找得到的，也就只有‘你’而已。”于里昂热一点点捡走指甲缝和掌纹中夹塞的白泥，“我无法找到他的意识，只得通过‘你’……既然桑克瑞德允许我进来，也允许我找到‘你’——那么，也许‘你’能带我到他身边，或者，判断我是否做到了他想让我做的事。”  
“……听起来好麻烦啊。”男人搔搔头发——一头短发，白蓬蓬的，即便挂着泥巴，人也是挺干爽的模样，“我给他埋在这儿，一句都来不及抱怨呢。那我也给你出道题吧，答对了我再回答你。”  
“人心中的秘密，是珍贵的秘宝……请说。”  
“我几岁？”  
“27岁。”  
男人张大嘴翻身坐起，再次搔起头发，又躺下去：“你问吧。”  
“我的描述会非常冗长。”  
“习惯了。”  
“……好。‘你’看守的秘密，是桑克瑞德在前次任务过程中，无意间发现的某种信息。经过考虑，他决定先不告诉我或其他任何人，并出于安全角度，把记载那个信息的物品交给了当时的另一方。而当时……龙族动乱，吐息震碎山路，最后之民也没有发现桑克瑞德转交了那个物品。他们以为桑克瑞德将它毁了……”  
“你不觉得这和你们在‘塔’里听到的消息不太一样吗？”  
“这个‘不一样’才是导致桑克瑞德所在小队遇险的原因之一：小队内，不说内奸，也许只是倾心于最后之民教义的准信徒，把这个线索告诉了附近的教团支部。桑克瑞德引开追兵，‘顺理成章’地把教团支部注意力集中在自己身上，忽略‘那个物品’被转移走的事实。我猜他多半是通过封闭感官进入神游状态封禁言语和精神图景，以避免身份信息完全泄露、被教团中的向导或‘守卫’入侵。”  
“好笨的办法。”  
“若无后顾之忧，想必自裁都有可能吧。……而后他已利用自己的情报组，封锁‘塔’内可能存在奸细的消息，安排人手谨慎观察……到这一步，大家都没有留意，或是心中虽有猜测却不明朗，他将那个自己发现的信息完全藏了起来。至于原因……我想，大概是他打算自己再做下一个解读，或者……希望以一种不会伤害到任何人的方式公布。而我要是可能，找得到最后之民定义‘达拉加布’和‘那个信息’之间关联，逐层深入，他也还有余地……‘你’觉得呢？”  
“说下去吧。”  
“攻击他的奥克塔韦尔，视觉记忆力存在前次任务中塌方山道、龙族和一些古老预言残片的影子。最后之民……灭世、献祭、制裁顽固不灵、无信仰的罪人……自我牺牲是对神忠诚的表现，诱导普通民众自残自杀是拯救混沌中的灵魂，世界彻底清洗，需要迎来一场巨大毁灭……恩师和‘塔’阻挡了巴哈姆特，其后五年，最后之民以‘塔’为敌人，不断刺探、不断解读，终于发现了一个在无限能量中即将逝去的神灵。神灵身处水晶之茧……”  
“停下。”  
“……那便是新的‘达拉加布’……”  
“停。”  
“解放她，这个世界将——”  
“我知道了，于里昂热。”  
男人站了起来，双手捂住于里昂热两眼。  
“不要哭，你做得够好了。我让你见他。”  
“可我还没有说完。”精灵握起那人手腕，不是为了拔开，“破坏以太水晶基座、引入魔物、造成重大伤亡，整个计划包含多重目的。震慑各大区域，树立形象——仅仅是初步。实际上，还有把伤亡者当做祭品的含义，以及宣称将多次发动类似攻击，胁迫塔交出‘达拉加布’。最后一层目的，则是将地脉理解为茧的束缚，破坏水晶节点，等于切断束缚茧的绳索。……我们抵达此处第一天，那名女子见到了你，却没认出你曾是从他们手中抢走了某物的凶嫌，说明她并非在你前次任务中对你进行正面进攻的教徒。可她必定是向教团导师描述过你的外貌，才将那名导师吸引来了。你明知道奥克塔韦尔的到来会暴露你的隐瞒所在，却还是……”  
“还是让你去碰他。”  
既然于里昂热捉着，桑克瑞德便顺着使劲一推。精灵身后失重，无防备地掉入水中。  
海水沁着溶解的星光，一下子灌进于里昂热七窍。精灵呼吸不了、说不上话，极少在桑克瑞德的图景里体验的溺水窒息到来得如同铁剑穿心。一条大白鲸打他身旁游过，让他扶上脊背。于里昂热被托出水面时，白鲸又成了白狼，四条腿咕咕咚咚泅水，将于里昂热带上那块白泥铺垫的孤岛。它及时察觉到于里昂热肚子里灌满海水、呛得气息不支，忙用湿乎乎的鼻子拱了拱精灵下巴，再蹭蹭胸口，好让于里昂热缓过来。精灵被拱得痒痒，翻了个身，侧脸却迎上一只凉飕飕的手掌。  
“我拿到的是一块石板，埋在龙族的巢穴里。石板镌刻了一段预言……我能读得出来它的意思。但我不希望它是我理解的意思，还有——”  
“它是不是，预言了人类和核心水晶交融的某一个未来，而其中……融合之人的生命，并不是静止的？”  
“‘力量与信念交织，水晶映射天星。遗恨与亲爱伴生轮回，调和之音落夜幕，春藤迎晨彩新兴。’——我知道它说的是什么。”  
“我想过敏菲利亚可能再也回不到我们身边。”  
“但你没有想过这会被预言。”  
于里昂热挪开男人的手掌：“所以，你才不肯说出来？”  
“也许我理解错了。”  
“或者，也许你在害怕。”  
“我——”  
“所以，守护这个秘密的人，是27岁的桑克瑞德。那个目睹巨星陨落、发誓要守护住下一轮冉冉新星的黑夜之盾。天星交错，利刃斩裂分界线。春藤抽芽、壁垒巩坚……当我在责备自己让你的守护落空时，你却认为正是力图守护，反过来导致‘不该有’的背负？”  
于里昂热掰着男人手掌，低低地、连续不停地笑起来。  
但桑克瑞德真正醒来时，手心里沾满了那精灵的泪水。  
他一时想不到办法，久久地、呆愣愣地让于里昂热捂在自己手心里，连自己应该先抱怨一下环境不如塔里舒服、于里昂热突发性跳反挑战信任底线的计划挺让他头疼、那一个拔开感知网的动作害得他触觉变迟钝之类的都忘了。  
男人拉伸了下快三天没有活动开的身体，突然拧紧怀里精灵的头发。迟钝感是综合性的，不仅触觉，各处感知都不均衡，好似给一块闷热的布盖住。他熟悉这种感觉，长年只做精神结合，与向导的维系相对微弱，在感知力损伤后，哨兵的自卫自愈本能系统就会这么发出警告，而他多用药物解决，或单独关在静音室里等待警告结束。  
“喂，向导先生……结合热。”  
于里昂热抽了抽气，让男人手心凉凉的。  
“真的。是结合热。你干嘛要扯我的网？”桑克瑞德嗅嗅精灵的气味，“好吧，我知道你想趁他们捣乱，混进教团里调查他们的高层，给教徒植入精神暗示也是要说动他们把干部级的教徒引出来。但是你对我动手就动手，别乱扯我的网。”  
“入侵魔物五感系统，不是向导不在身边时你能随便做的事。”于里昂热在男人腰上和身上四处摸摸，“……我去找药。”  
和以往发生结合热时一样，于里昂热首先决定的就是找药。  
过去每个人问及“为什么还没有结合”，他们都用许多理由搪塞，久而久之，两人都不再用“尚需磨合时间”的说法推脱，“给这个人找一个更好的搭档吧”则成了能像磨成针的铁杵一样，多说几次就够了的托词。  
桑克瑞德卷起精灵这两天裹在他身上的亚麻袍子，一歪头，吸进一股药茶和泡了香草的水的味道。结合热发生期间，哨兵的感官锐度会下降，而能在这时候钻出结合热，想来也是角尊说过的“维系孱弱”的结果。  
老早让这个精灵做自己向导那会儿，他是为什么拒绝身体结合的仪式来着？桑克瑞德回忆起来，好像是个很可笑的理由。  
「没有谁规定必须我们俩不可吧？下一次，下一次说不定我就能碰到个又软又可爱的向导小姐。」说着他从于里昂热身边逃掉了。  
于里昂热也便任男人回避，只在精神结合时，视程度深浅，做一点点出格的小动作。  
男人呼啦一声滚进疗养用的浅水池，响动震得那向导停步回头。静音室的灯光柔和，地面上于里昂热的影子也是哑光薄纱般的一层。  
他记得海面砸进的星空，是于里昂热图景里的那一片。  
“你不穿衣服就要出去吗？”桑克瑞德问。  
“衣服再讨即可。”  
“大家都很忙，物资也紧缺。”  
“讨来衣服，再借一份药……”  
“我说，物资紧缺啊。”  
于里昂热懵懂地点了点头，也不知道是同意了什么。桑克瑞德“唉——”地翻翻眼睛。  
“别去了，也别找什么药了。来做药吧。”  
“唔。”  
“结合热啊，向导先生。”桑克瑞德披着滴水的亚麻长袍站起。全身上下关节和血液循环保持了近三天的低耗能状态，还跟不上他的速度，颅骨内一阵迷糊。水从脚背漫过，水底啪嗒啪嗒打着脚趾，在迟钝的感觉里，仿佛卷进齿轮的猫毛团，“——来吧。你自己也该调整调整。”  
“我是没有事的。这两天，我并未对你的封闭感知做出有效调节……”  
“但你从攻击我的网开始，或者更早一点，就不再放出琥珀了吧？”  
于里昂热只站着不动，目光和垂直的四肢折成标准的四十五度角。  
“当你问我……”精灵的嘴皮薄薄地削着词，“能不能做到不通过向导素来察知读取脑子里的想法……我曾尝过相似的恐惧。你能不能做到不通过信息素，察知我的状况？……答案是……桑克瑞德，你在用信息素吗？你不在用。你只是发现了而已……还有什么，你发现不了呢？”  
“我不知道你想不想做。”桑克瑞德说，“我只能自己试试。”

【4】  
于里昂热控制好了接近那男人的最后两步，没有显得赶、急、沉不住气。他谨慎地观察，警惕这每秒都可能听到的反悔。然而他不仅没等到，还被桑克瑞德玩味打量了半天，眼神能把他这张赤裸皮囊剥净。于里昂热不太服气。  
“人是有欲望的，欲望本身，在不同教派中，各有赏罚。也许不该随意斥责他人的欲望，但自制……应是值得赞赏才对。”  
“嗯嗯，赞赏。”桑克瑞德敷衍道，“你的忍耐力很棒。”  
“你不能因为……欲望的确指出我想要你，而贬低我的自制。”  
“是啦。”  
桑克瑞德把于里昂热包进那件湿袍子里。两天多的营养液摄入理应没有给男人带来多少体力才对，可他就是体力充沛地搭着于里昂热的肩，压低它，让自己够到精灵的嘴唇。他的双臂有力，结结实实地固定了于里昂热的身体。男人的技巧毋庸置疑，以往即使是在图景中交合，他也是有办法让于里昂热体会到性交之乐，甚至能使之反映到身体上的。但此时桑克瑞德不急于让舌尖从一个洞钻进另一个洞，而是反反复复舔着一片唇瓣，一上一下，把两人的嘴唇濡得温润光滑，连几天劳累致使体能缺损的裂缝都填进了白沫。  
就于里昂热对“吻”的理解，他还能接得上气真是不容易。桑克瑞德没有迫使他的嘴被完全占满，还只在门外用舌头小心抚摸。他慢慢喜欢上这种细腻，和男人磕着的胡茬混在一起，半硬半软的，让他觉得新奇。精灵摸上对方硬硬的胡茬，指腹使力，沿着下颌线擦上去，碰到男人几缕长发，而后是耳垂，不禁揉揉这块软糯，嘴里轻轻一吸。  
“唔喔。”桑克瑞德轻巧吹了口气，那股风奇异地朝上撩起精灵睫毛，男人也把临近的膝盖塞进于里昂热两腿间，“……终于把理论做成现实了？”  
“你倒是提醒了我。从前……我请修特拉小姐帮我为你征询新的向导。”  
“挺巧的，我打算找个新的哨兵。”  
“那么就……”  
“算了吧。”  
于里昂热立刻撤走了手。  
“我是说换搭档这件事，就算了吧。你做着两手准备，啊？能停就停，能上就上？”  
“我从来都认为，欲望需要合理。”精灵竖起大旗，“遵规律行道，不应逾越。”  
“你还挺难办的？”  
“这是一个常年以药物抑制结合热的男人的指摘吗？”  
“这个男人现在想要……”  
桑克瑞德脚下一绊，将这高个子精灵族向导撂进浅水池。吞水口咕咕囔囔，被人形跌落打高的水花拍了好几巴掌。  
“……想要省事。再找一个哨兵，我还得训练他让他适应得了你。你要对他做那种对我做的事，我还得告诉他无论如何都要相信你。”  
“但时局不待。”  
“合理解释。”  
男人垂着滴水的发梢，臀瓣垫在于里昂热的大腿上，捧着精灵的脸重新吻上来。这回他的嘴唇有了股攻击性，压着精灵的两瓣、与臀部挤着腿肉节奏相当，好一阵碾磨。亚麻布对获得感的阻碍之强令于里昂热不悦，用起他那缩小怀抱后短时无处安放的手掰了掰男人腿根，隔着布塞进指头，同时也吸起嘴边软肉，渐渐含住一小段舌尖，带向自己这边。“交融”的概念是，于里昂热学术性地认为，要自己一部分进入桑克瑞德身体时，也欢迎对方的一部分进入自己。他选择了口腔，像把男人带进自己的图景参观他无数学习和想象的成果。两团肉块互相依偎，跟着男人胸膛也紧贴上来，混着汗的清水质感不纯，粘粘地吸附着皮肤。  
指头顶着亚麻布塞得布料扯不开时桑克瑞德撅起腰臀，发出的声音已不太成型。他的嘴唇开始充血发肿，再吻来触感就变厚了，濡出水声也有了点重量。于里昂热为了听清这种细微差别，耳尖都紧张得烫了起来，接着他又注意到桑克瑞德正用身体线条比对和描绘他的，耳尖的烫就有了深意。他并起腿夹住了男人的腰，快速连亚麻布料一起拔走指头，听得桑克瑞德粗粗喘了一声，忙收回手臂揉揉白发，再将搭在男人肩头的长发束起放在背上，顺势褪掉这块已经跟“一匹布”无差的长袍。背部没有温水浸泡，桑克瑞德会觉得凉，于里昂热已截获男人轻微的一抖，慢慢引导对方躺下、捋起腿挂在自己身上。期间于里昂热流连了会儿男人腿上皮肤与其下埋藏的力量，每当桑克瑞德弹跳起来，力量自腿上迸发，肌肉线条矫健而柔韧，于里昂热仔仔细细观察过，测算这个条件下的桑克瑞德可以爆发跑出多远，而桑克瑞德跑得比他想象的要远得多。身体是实现理想的工具——于里昂热闭起眼，叩叩男人的图景。  
海面很安静。桑克瑞德的思绪并未翻腾。种着小白花的孤岛上，白狼乖顺地蹲踞。见于里昂热来了，白狼掏掏耳朵抖抖毛，伏在地上，甩起尾巴。向导实现它的愿望，将琥珀留在这里，回到桑克瑞德身边——那男人已是一身水，鼻息充斥性交时雄性体味，搂着于里昂热的肩、下身吃力吞入重返而来的两根手指。“不要在这种时候读我的脑子……”桑克瑞德控诉，“也别跟我解释这和读脑子不一样。”  
“是不一样。”于里昂热揉起男人的胸膛、挤挤乳尖，扩张后穴的指尖感受到肠壁紧张，不敢硬撑。桑克瑞德搂在他脖子上的手臂和撸动下身性器的掌心让他的注意力分散了，嘴里无意义地重复，“不一样。”  
“我缺乏处理结合热的亲身经验。”过了会儿，他扩进了第三根手指，才有理有据似地辩解。  
“说得好像谁在亲身处理结合热这种事上很有经验一样。”  
“唔，好像不能有。”  
“不是好像，是不能有。”  
桑克瑞德倒是理直气壮的。于里昂热捏紧了男人一侧乳尖，将它搓得挺立，像块立在褐色土壤上的粉色的晶体。他盯着它看，低头去咬，被男人扯痛了头发也要咬出印子，扩张后穴的指节撑了撑穴口，水立即流了进去。  
“……咯……”  
男人在于里昂热背上抓挠了好几下。精灵连忙搂紧对方，抚摸他的后颈，亲吻逐渐折向男人脖子，轻吮起刺青。肠壁收缩和嘴唇触及刺青时桑克瑞德的反应令于里昂热略感惊讶，耳边倒抽气声频繁，怀里肢体扭得无措，于里昂热以为这男人该习惯了才对。精神结合时他们少说也在海里做过四五次，更别提桑克瑞德自己作为一个普通人，不乏狩猎欢好经验。精灵奇怪地提高视线瞥了眼，只见桑克瑞德晾在一边的双唇兀自张着，方才纠缠不休的舌头也没收回，被遗忘了似地吐着一截，两眼圆圆睁着，努力提高意识不给后穴的凉意拉走。  
当于里昂热指头插至半截，桑克瑞德骤然蜷曲起来，叫了一声“不对”。  
“什么不对？”  
“不是……不是这种感觉。”  
于里昂热呆了下，未能马上领会。  
“不是这个感觉……在图景里不是这样。你造出来的感觉不对……”  
肠壁绞着的半截手指也呆住了，于里昂热偷偷瞄了眼下面。  
而后他认为男人说的是“在水中做爱时，他在图景中创造的混着水的插入感有错”。  
“……抱歉，毕竟……”  
“你没经验，好吧……”桑克瑞德咬紧牙关。“错误的人造经验”让他准备不充分，或可说“被出乎意料”。  
“我以为——”  
“我也没有！”  
“你是指……”  
“没有在水里……过。”  
于里昂热抿起嘴，这也是他意料不到的。原想要不提议暂缓，还是去找药抑制，但男人回抱了一把，将上身支在于里昂热胸膛上，堵住嘴唇连着轻咬吸吮几下，同时沉下腰，让于里昂热的手指完全没入穴口。角度一变，里头的水倒流出来，滚着烘起的温度，给精灵带来一种可怕的错觉。他忙着纠正，但桑克瑞德开始上下摆起身体又在于里昂热下巴和胸口啃咬，穴口牵拉精灵的手指碰到中段某处时，兀地发出一声不大不小却足够清晰的呻吟。他像遭人捅了一剑似地倾倒，胸脯撞在于里昂热身上，绷得肋骨一条条凸着皮肤，抓着精灵下身撸动的节奏变得粗鲁，只是分外有意地让水和体液涂抹均匀。但他的敏感反应已非其他行动可以掩盖，其体内只得部分不得圆满的怨言无声地印在精灵与肠壁相触的皮肤上。于里昂热默默盯着男人伏在自己胸前的脑袋，揽着对方的手臂扯扯垂下的长发，好让他亲得到男人的喉结固定一下，又凝滞一秒。  
也说不上是不是想法变了，或者是原本自己在侵入另一人的身体、胸腔却反被捅穿了个洞，又也许刚才的勘误对话损害了他的尊严，于里昂热突然决定打住，将男人推回原位，一边让水进出穴口一边拔出手指，握着下身对准。  
“不会全都是错的。”  
性器抵在穴口时于里昂热还想溜进图景瞅一瞅，但他也不太愿意错过桑克瑞德稍带狐疑的表情被打碎的瞬间。  
“……进去后的感觉一定没有造错。”  
谁知桑克瑞德开口反问：“你怎么知道？噢，你自己试过。”  
没等向导接上，这哨兵不慌了，怪里怪气笑着，握了握身下即将迈入殿堂的阴茎，自己往精灵身边挪了挪，仿佛全身从里到外一起嵌进槽的零件。他紧紧夹着精灵腰侧固定，只弯起膝盖引导身躯凑近，水分挤被挤出几下噗滋声。  
下身契合，还算顺利地慢慢埋入大半，但似乎已近顶端。桑克瑞德又不笑了，聚集视线随着手掌在于里昂热臂膀上摸了几个来回。  
“……想造出正确的感觉，才在自己身上试过？”  
“桑克瑞德啊……”  
“我不是要求你一定得是独自一人。”  
精灵摸不着头脑：“什么？”他努力跟随男人的思路，“我并非与他人共享这种经验……”  
“不是啦，不是指这个。不过——噗呲。”  
于里昂热觉得自己脸在发烫，赶紧低下头，想往里再挤挤。  
与凭印象捏造的幻想不同，虽不是直接投射于大脑，性快感受阻于肌理骨骼神经线有所磨损，但实打实的填塞感是能弥补的。以及充满视野的“此人”身躯，可以伴随交合得到满足的“获得”。于里昂热吸了口气，再埋进男人脖颈，吸了第二口气，收起怀抱。  
他在动起来之时又一次进入桑克瑞德的图景。他进来的地方不好，白狼蹲守的孤岛远在另一边，他漂不过去，大约是哨兵的伎俩。不过体表浸着有助于治愈哨兵感官损伤的温水，桑克瑞德的海水也跟着温暖起来，于里昂热再不肯纡尊降贵学个游泳，也忍不住用了点手段，狡猾地浮起自己。曾帮过他的白鲸幽幽擦过脚掌，精灵看去时，又是桑克瑞德在水中灵巧的影子。  
“说真的。”于里昂热捧起海水，“在水的象征上太过肆意挑衅，对你不好。”  
男人用一个将于里昂热拖进水中的动作代替回答。实际上于里昂热是被拖走了，被裹着性器的软肉、尽头的缱绻、不断填补每个角落的吸附感。他有时看到的是桑克瑞德扭动着舒展开的肉体与半是催促半是沉浸的神情，有时又是鱼似的、将要与海水融为一体的影子。他能从海浪波动获知桑克瑞德的感官在性事中的反映方式——不是生造，而是前所未有的真实，尽管它被结合热遗憾地磨钝了——然后他吞咽着男人的声音，贪恋节拍错乱的气息。桑克瑞德如何做到思绪与外表反应两极分化也是个谜，却令向导格外惊喜，因为他这才知道男人把自己身体交出来、竭力表现以满足他的需求，像是没有什么可以再保留的，其实还能留有后一手，暗示“名叫桑克瑞德的人不仅是这样而已”。于是他除了肉欲，还品尝到了求知欲的甜味。他想起临离开塔到这里来之前的可可味的咖啡、桂皮和甜墨角兰配置的精油，把它们的气味概念都投射进图景，在桑克瑞德带着他猛然扑出水面时，他的鼻孔里塞满了这些味道。接着他发现这是桑克瑞德在暗中篡改嗅觉的结果，便不满地反击，释放向导素同时将男人扳过去、朝后折向自己，揉捏着胸口乳首不放，捻着硬硬的小珠，下体一面冲开重重肉壁。拉开一定距离后男人落着水珠隆起的背肌任由于里昂热饱览，跟手中软硬适度的小玩意儿相应，于里昂热差点以为这可以成为软化岩石的征兆。当他撞得双囊拍上臀肉时岩石又会蝶翅似地舒开，两块尖起的骨节引诱着他的牙。他张嘴去咬，得到的是来自下方的啪滋声，想来是咬不出脆响了，他便想了个办法，比如更剧烈地抽送，让黏腻的声音加大。  
可明明听着桑克瑞德的呻吟高亢起来，海里的白鲸却仍是静默的。于里昂热心想也许让桑克瑞德不再出声，这头白鲸就能发出悦耳的呼唤，就试着将男人的脸扳向自己，封上深吻。谁知桑克瑞德似乎不肯，硬是想要躲回去；于里昂热改用爱抚和温和的抽插规劝，男人也只是咬着嘴角呜咽。精灵改选以退为进，沿面前脊背一路吮吻，弓起背捧着男人的腰，在股缝顶端的凹陷上印下嘴唇，抬眼瞥见桑克瑞德伸长了手臂扒着池底像要爬走，忙将其拽回怀中皮肤重新贴紧，一手扣起那人五指，另一只则掐上桑克瑞德的下巴抠开嘴，边看着唾液滴入温水边叼住他的耳垂。  
混进唾液的水面混淆了一霎，盖住了于里昂热颇有些兽性的眼神倒影。他像真的藏好了似地乘机紧紧扣住桑克瑞德的肢体加重抽送，一条腿别开男人的膝盖，脚背擦着微张的脚趾，同时冲着耳垂喘息、轻声呢喃。  
桑克瑞德的脸慢慢向精灵贴来。海中白鲸长长地叫了一声，海面荡起树干年轮般的波纹。于里昂热用掌心抚摸它们，意外，又好像不那么意外地，透过波纹俯视到一片星光闪现。  
他转了转念想，屏息扎进水里。本来可以偷换图景的概念不至溺水，但于里昂热没有这么做，而是笨拙地憋气，冒着酸痛在水下睁眼，一边让自己下沉。  
水中的星光来自更深处的阴影，看那轮廓，似乎是石墙穹顶残垣断壁。不过于里昂热清楚——冒昧地、特别有自信地清楚——它们曾是天空的一部分，如今海上的天空飘着浓浓的云，就是堵住感知网被扯走时损伤的补丁。烙在残垣断壁上的星星正温吞吞随水升起，飘出海面，回到空中——于里昂热划了划水，感到水压压迫胸前身后，吐了口气，被窒息感掐住了。但精灵早知就会如此，没有挣扎，只悬在上不着海面下不着海底的地方，嘱咐自己外面的身体再怎么不断索取，在这里也必须保持平静，凝望星辰回归。  
肺部被镇压快到极限时，于里昂热感到有谁靠近，合上眼、得到渡来的一口气。  
“……为什么能有人干着干着还憋气啊……”  
桑克瑞德咬着精灵的下唇喃喃，本在自慰的手掌抚上尖耳，发狠劲捏住，纠结着舌头再次渡气。于里昂热不知道他是什么时候转过来的，也来不及多想，下体滑出肠壁令他不悦地扒开男人紧靠的身躯填充归位，刻意擦过敏感处激得穴口和内壁回缩。欲望如愿被保护起来，也在不安分地鼓胀，前端不知足往里钻，直到男人从戏谑转为闷哼。  
海里的星星越飘越快。白鲸尾巴一甩就游得不见影了，留下图景的主人带着于里昂热向海面游去。快碰到海面时于里昂热又一次突兀地自信起来：这些星星是他的。它们回到空中的模样，正和他给桑克瑞德平复感知冗余或损伤时，将碎片升上自己的夜空一样。

【5】  
桑克瑞德伸伸腿，碰到于里昂热的脚趾。那向导累得快睡着了，但不忘一直捋着长发，偶尔忽然从懵懵中一惊，见着桑克瑞德还在，便迷迷糊糊凑过来吻吻眉心额角或者鼻梁。精灵闻起来有股高兴的味儿，桑克瑞德觉得挺有成就感地抓抓脸。但他可没想到于里昂热还有后劲，当他想放着对方躺在原地睡觉自己先去外面找吃穿用度时，于里昂热反倒倔了起来，长手长脚地阻挠。其模样之赖皮，赖皮之罕见，桑克瑞德相信等时候这向导清醒起来是一定不肯正面承认的，只得草草撸几下对方头顶。  
“搞什么……我才是要睡觉的那个吧……”  
于里昂热两眼蓦地睁开了，眼皮“啪”地一下，睫毛“唰”地扫过男人耳畔。  
“……也没必要在这时候听得这么清楚……好好好，睡。”  
桑克瑞德不得已换了个姿势。显然于里昂热早就算计好了，睡醒随便烘干一下亚麻长袍，他们就只不过就是把“其中某一个人出门去拿食物和衣服”这一步延后几小时而已。  
躺着躺着，男人忽又觉得不妥。  
“喂，你想过‘轮回’是说什么吗？”  
“想过。”向导答道，“但我不希望现在讨论。换言之，桑克瑞德，我不认为这个预言被揭示后，还能只是在你我之间一言半语就可以解决的问题。”  
“就是这样我才想仔细查啊……”  
“不过，直接隐瞒直接关系人，是直接性的我们之间的问题。”  
“别饶舌了。”  
桑克瑞德蠕动几下。刚结合过后感知度恢复，敏锐指数上升，布料对他来讲还是太糙，但人类的皮肤不同，于里昂热的体温也让他满意。若非还有事可谈，就这么无忧无虑地睡去的确是最佳选择。  
“既然你这么说……那回头处理完这次事故，你就先跟阿尔菲诺大人回塔里作报告，我去取石板。”  
“我建议你明天就去。”于里昂热停顿了下，“龙族迁徙走后，骨颌族也许要经历一些乱数。及早取回，以免丢失。”  
“——你又知道我交给了骨颌族。”  
“按经验而言，那部分地区里，与你交好、有托付的可信度，又并非普通人类能随便接近的，正是骨颌族。”  
于里昂热由着男人翻身几次，最后忽然勒住双臂，把桑克瑞德固定好。  
“还有……提高核心水晶影响力数值的计划，在格里达尼亚这里，要暂缓了。”  
“我一开始就说要暂缓。”  
“不仅如此。最后之民……不止是不停采取破坏行动而已。为了召唤强大的魔物，他们的高层成员不惜将普通教徒用作祭品……这次召唤‘加尔梵斯’的奥克塔韦尔，就是决定当场牺牲掉那一支教徒。而……有些教徒，除了信教，不过普通人罢了。平凡、普通、渴望着平稳生活、有神可依的普通人……以极端的教徒为代表，还有更普通的平民。顾及他们，对核心水晶的调节进度就要大大延后；而延后，敏菲利亚作为力量和人类的中间者，压力就将增大。时间越久……”  
桑克瑞德不乱动了。  
“难受吗？”  
“不敢隐瞒，也隐瞒不了。”  
“如果我也可以去做调节——”  
“我会让你去的。”  
男人又蠕动几下，迫使于里昂热放宽双臂环绕的空间。  
于里昂热站在夜幕下穆恩布瑞达的墓碑旁，风信子开花了。  
“当教徒夸奖我能理解他们的教义时，我是真的理解了吗，还是理解了别的东西……而理解是必要的吗？还是造成另一个不幸的根源？”  
桑克瑞德眼下答不了。他又一次发现自己所掌握的还不足以让他成为守护得了所有人的盾牌，可能连这时抚摸向导指节的安危作用都不够。他的守护方式是正确的、足够让于里昂热卸去负担的吗，还是其实也在让于里昂热做着多余的忍耐，甚至要冒着被怀疑的风险、跨过他，去获取一个其实只要平心深入交谈一次就能得到的答案呢？  
反正让雅·修特拉来评判的话，桑克瑞德能模拟出好友的声音：你又错了。  
桑克瑞德搓揉着精灵指节的皮肤褶皱，注视着手中于里昂热的指甲尖平整粉白，试着说话：“……其实我……”——“相信你”、“没有记恨你的决定”、“理解你说的不得已的理由”——他梗着喉咙。吐字太艰难了，男人握紧那几根修长的指头，仿佛握着一把火柴，好像让他把话说完，是将他置于孤立之地，像他曾目送妙龄少女时期的敏菲利亚，若让他丢下嘴边酒友追过去陪那少女走一程是损了他什么尊严一般。他还惧怕稍后抬头去看那向导时会收到的回望，那必将饱含宽容且直中核心。于里昂热正是明白才抱有绵延不绝的歉意。这个人所说的理解，意义总是远远超过文字表面，以至于理解之后所采取的对策将沉重得令获利者自叹涌泉亦无法相报。而倘若是回报不对等，甚至完全背离最初本就不多的美好期许，桑克瑞德知道这个人是不会用“这属于当事人的决定，自己没有太多责任”一类说辞为自己开脱的。  
所以他的确害怕过。当预言从多个角度逐步被证实一个人的未来不如于里昂热所想的那么风平浪静，他害怕于里昂热的表情。可于里昂热也证实了，隐瞒绝不令他停止探索，直到亲手将真相的刀插进心脏。  
“我其实是……”  
于里昂热扭了扭自己被男人捏紧的手指，扭出空隙来，让他能顺着男人的指缝，错开它们、形成回握的姿态，同时拢过桑克瑞德的额头。  
“这份降临在我身上的关爱之雨……我确实从中尝尽并存的痛与温柔……也不禁欣喜得意。你不会因此责备我吧，桑克瑞德？”于里昂热吻了吻男人的额角和发顶，“在这份心意下，我那可被外人认定为疯狂的举动，依旧得到你的支持……且不顾自身安危。尽管后一点，我也不那么……情愿。”  
桑克瑞德听见向导合眼，气息不强但说起话来充满信心。  
“……其实不想——这件事，本来是我没有——”  
“你已尽职尽责。承蒙守护之人，哪会以被你伤害为由对你有任何指摘呢……倒是，原本我才应被指责。或许本末倒置了……”  
于里昂热的手掌从抓握的姿势中往外滑。好像说起这些来，他们都至少有一个人想逃走。桑克瑞德迅速夹紧指头。  
“你得帮我。我一个人走不远，你一个人容易让人觉得可疑。”他胡乱翻起旧账，“从以前开始就这样。别人摸不透你想什么。”  
他借机去看于里昂热的眼睛。很浅的瞳色，仿若晨晖下的金箔。他发觉于里昂热弯着眼睛，慌忙用起过去常用的办法打断。这个吻用上了桑克瑞德全身的重量，连交握的手掌还夹在两人中间都忘了。用两个人的手组成的拳头卡得胸骨疼，但于里昂热仍在将男人的头压向自己，汲走唇角泻入的丝丝氧气。  
“应该是我道谢，我还能留在这里……谢谢你在这一切后还让我留下、看着你……”  
桑克瑞德的拇指尖抠进精灵掌心：“接吻的时候不要叨叨。”  
“是、是……”  
也不必再说什么回答、只是拥着就能安心似地，于里昂热用剩下的一臂环着男人，结束这个亲吻、仰起脸，叹出的气息从桑克瑞德发尖上擦过。哨兵瞄见精灵眼眶湿润，嘴上却不说破，只记在心里。  
预言中的前路险阻重重，不过他们不是没有解决办法，或者，有机会更接近目标一点。  
“事关‘塔’的下一步决策。”最后桑克瑞德从精灵身上挪开，“不能半睡不醒地思考。——你躺过去点。”  
于里昂热照做了，仰躺着盯着天花板。浅水池淅淅流着活水，声音代替风轻抚耳际。没过一会儿精灵眼皮打起了架，气息变为临睡前的缓慢节拍。很快桑克瑞德听见精灵的骨头跟着肌肉放松后在重力作用下发出的咔咔声响，以及脑部不情愿地全面停转，血液浓稠的低音。于里昂热是累坏了，桑克瑞德不意外看到精灵睡着后侧脸的凹陷。他还焦虑，只是这一时，桑克瑞德不是焦虑的一部分，至少一段时间内不再是了。桑克瑞德明白这是自己能做得更多的地方：他们本应互为助力，而非负累。  
他等于里昂热发出轻鼾，独自放着那件湿透的长袍不管，起身将静音室打开一条缝，闪身出去。  
雅·修特拉正好抵达，拄着长杖敲敲地板。  
“我见这里有光。”  
“嗯，不用我解释了吧……”  
“他睡着了？”  
“让他睡会。衣服呢？”桑克瑞德到处看着。雅·修特拉至多看他个轮廓和以太颜色，他穿不穿衣服，对这位好友而言意义不大。只是他还是该礼貌点，“毛毯也可以。”  
“自己找人拿。”  
桑克瑞德对好友的语气无奈得很，摸着脸转过去：“好吧。”他在门边探出头，就地跟另一名过路士兵借了件外套。跟路人解释自己究竟为什么不着片缕地跑出静音室可不容易，桑克瑞德还听得见修特拉在后方竖起耳朵时绒毛滤过空气。  
“以后不用再问了吧，什么联系性之类的。”  
“是啊，我会替你跟塔里打招呼的。”  
桑克瑞德摸着后脑勺笑了声。  
“吃东西。”雅·修特拉又想说什么，但隔了几秒，“有你要干的活，一大堆。”

END.


End file.
